


Slow burn

by YodaBen2



Series: Slow Burn [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, duh - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: "- Fais-nous un peu confiance, fit Dick que ce manège commençait à agacer.- Je suis amoureux, lâcha le jeune homme, d’un air peu amène.Dick s’éclaira.- Ah ! Ben je me disais bien que…- J’aime un homme, acheva Stanley en s’éloignant d’un pas mal assuré."
Relationships: Gaston (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Gaston/LeFou (Disney), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Series: Slow Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569055
Comments: 88
Kudos: 5





	1. In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> Notes : Je n’aborde pas l’intrigue principale du film, donc pas de Belle ou de Bête. Dans mon headcannon, Stanley, les Bimbettes et Dick sont tous frères et sœurs. Un peu de Clothilde-bashing !

Titre : Slow burn (le retour de la vengeance des titres moisis !)  
Auteur : Yoda-Ben2  
Fandom : BatB 2017  
Genre : Cucul avec de vrais bouts de fesses dedans, angst  
Rating : R  
Pairing : Stanley/LeFou, mentions de LeFou/Gaston et de Gaston/LeFou, tous deux en sens unique  
Notes : Je n’aborde pas l’intrigue principale du film, donc pas de Belle ou de Bête.

Dick regardait son frère d’un air inquiet. Stanley avait ses moments, comme tout un chacun, mais voilà plusieurs jours que son frère cadet n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette. Leur mère déplorait son silence, son air renfrogné, son travail qu’il exécutait avec cette frénésie caractéristique de son désarroi quand il ne savait pas comment régler un problème. Ses sœurs avaient fait les frais de réponses cinglantes à quelques plaisanteries douteuses mais inoffensives, et Tom, avec qui il prenait ses leçons d’escrime, avait réalisé la rage qu’il déployait dans ses assauts. Il avait détruit un mannequin d’entraînement en s’acharnant dessus… L’instructeur avait été impressionné, l’ami était très inquiet.  
Ce soir-là, pensant lui changer les idées, Dick avait décidé d’emmener son frère boire un godet à la taverne, et il se rendit vite compte que faire boire Stanley quand il était dans cet état était une très mauvaise idée. Stanley en était à sa troisième pinte là où Dick et Tom avaient juste entamé leur première, et le jeune homme vidait ses verres comme des purges, avant d’en commander d’autres avec un ton de moins en moins assuré. Dick allait mettre le holà pour ce soir, quand Gaston fit son entrée, fracassante comme toujours, LeFou comme d’ordinaire à ses côtés.  
\- Ah ! Tom, Dick et Stanley ! Comment allez-vous, mes gaillards ? Lança Gaston en administrant une rude bourrade à Tom.  
\- Ça va, répondirent les deux aînés.  
Stanley leva les yeux de sa pinte, décocha à Gaston un regard indéchiffrable, mais Dick se rendit bien compte du changement d’attitude de son frère quand il vit l’homme souriant au nœud papillon rouge qui se tenait à côté du héros de Villeneuve. Son attitude était toujours crispée, mais son expression s’était adoucie, presque attristée...  
\- Bonsoir Stanley, fit LeFou avec sa gentillesse habituelle.  
Stanley sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre.  
\- Bonsoir…  
LeFou s’approcha de lui et inspecta sa tenue.  
\- Oh, je ne connaissais pas cette veste ! Elle est nouvelle ?  
\- Oui, murmura le jeune tailleur en faisant des efforts désespérés pour que LeFou ne se rende pas compte qu’il était déjà ivre. Je… Je l’ai faite la semaine passée.  
LeFou lui adressa un sourire qui sembla illuminer la pièce entière.  
\- Impressionnant ! Tu es vraiment habile !  
Stanley ne put rien ajouter, Gaston l’avait attrapé par les épaules.  
\- Eh bien, Stanley, il paraît que tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands ?  
Dick sentit une vague d’inquiétude le traverser. Quelque chose n’allait pas.   
\- Heu… Balbutia Stanley, pas sûr de ce dont voulait parler Gaston.  
\- Trois pintes en une heure, c’est que tu prends un rythme d’homme ! Lança le vétéran de sa voix tonnante. Voilà notre jeune coq qui veut se mesurer aux adultes !  
\- Heu, Gaston, dit Tom avec un ton poli, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…  
\- Mais non, assura Gaston en adressant un regard à LeFou, qui, docile, alla commander une paire de bières pour lui et le jeune homme. Allez, Stanley ! Buvons ! À la santé de qui, d’ailleurs ?… Je sais ! À la santé de ta belle !  
Stanley ne répondit pas ; Gaston ne remarqua pas son air qui s’était fait sinistre. Le jeune homme se vit contraint de trinquer avec Gaston ; cet honneur ne se refusait pas.  
Dick voyait une cuite monumentale se profiler à l’horizon pour son cadet et redoutait d’ores et déjà la colère de ses parents quand ils verraient leur petit rentrer dans un triste état à la maison. Gaston, fort heureusement, laissa le jeune homme tranquille après avoir bu sa pinte et alla se caler dans son fauteuil préféré, ordonnant à LeFou de le masser, ce que le petit homme exécuta aussitôt, malaxant avec soin les larges épaules.   
Le drapier vit son frère fixer les deux vétérans un long moment, son visage se crisper en une moue douloureuse, puis poser sa pinte d’un geste mal assuré avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Stan ! Où tu vas ?  
\- Pisser.  
Le jeune homme sortit en titubant. Dick et Tom se regardèrent et d’un commun accord, sortirent à leur tour.   
Stanley émergea de l’ombre après quelques instants, le regard sombre. Dick le vit arriver depuis l’allée qui servait d’ordinaire d’urinoir aux clients de la taverne.  
\- Stan ?  
Le jeune homme s’arrêta, surpris de voir son frère et son ami l’attendre.   
\- Qu’est… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- On s’inquiétait pour toi, frérot, répondit Dick. Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller.  
\- Tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi, assura Tom. Si tu as besoin de parler, ou n’importe quoi d’autre. Tu es notre ami.  
\- C’est quelque chose qu’on a fait ? Quelque chose qu’on a dit ? Hasarda Dick.  
Le ton plein de sollicitude des deux hommes ajouté à la soûlographie de Stanley, fut le déclencheur. Le jeune homme regarda ses deux comparses, puis hoqueta une fois, deux fois… Et les premières larmes se mirent à couler. Dick approcha aussitôt et prit Stanley dans ses bras.  
\- Oh, Stanley…  
Stanley était un dur à cuire. Son métier de tailleur lui apportait entière satisfaction, mais il était soucieux de montrer, avec les insécurités de la jeunesse, qu’il était aussi viril que n’importe qui. Toujours le premier pour se battre, petit, ou pour réaliser des défis idiots quand il était adolescent, il était d’ordinaire réservé sur ses propres sentiments. Qu’il soit malheureux au point de pleurer en pleine rue et devant ses plus proches amis laissait assez dire à quel point il allait mal. Dick sentit les mains de son frère se crisper dans son dos.   
\- Chhhhht, Poucinet, ça va aller… Je suis là, assura Dick, reprenant le surnom enfantin de son petit frère.  
Stanley pleura longtemps sur l’épaule de son frère, puis lorsqu’il fut un peu calmé, accepta le mouchoir, puis la pinte d’eau claire que Tom lui présenta.   
\- Ça va mieux ?  
Stanley hocha la tête.  
\- Tu veux nous parler de tout ça ? Demanda Tom.   
Stanley marmonna quelque chose, que les deux autres hommes ne comprirent pas au début.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il est si proche, et en même temps si loin…  
\- Qui ?  
Stanley baissa la tête.  
Dick réfléchit. De qui pouvait bien parler Stanley ?   
\- Stan, tu iras mieux une fois que ce sera sorti. Et tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.   
\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Tom. Je te connais depuis toujours. Tu es un bon garçon, et je le sais. Rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne changera ce que je pense de toi.  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr, murmura Stanley d’un air triste et d’un ton traînant.  
\- Fais-nous un peu confiance, fit Dick que ce manège commençait à agacer.  
\- Je suis amoureux, lâcha le jeune homme, d’un air peu amène.  
Dick s’éclaira.   
\- Ah ! Ben je me disais bien que…  
\- J’aime un homme, acheva Stanley en s’éloignant d’un pas mal assuré. Il comptait sans doute rentrer chez lui, et éviter la colère de ses amis.  
Dick et Tom le regardèrent.  
\- Je m’en doute bien, fit Dick. Mais ça ne nous dit pas de qui.  
\- Un habitué de la taverne, tenta Tom, imperturbable, d’un ton assez bas pour n’être entendu que des deux hommes. Sinon il n’aurait pas eu une réaction pareille.  
Stanley s’arrêta net. Se retourna.  
\- Vous… Vous saviez ?….  
Dick haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu n’as jamais été amoureux d’une fille et tu disais, petit, que tu te marierais avec l’aîné de Fructueux Monplaisir. Je me rappelle, tu as été inconsolable quand ils sont partis pour Strasbourg.  
\- Et ça ne vous gêne pas ?…  
\- Pourquoi ça nous gênerait ? Demanda Tom, sincèrement interrogatif.  
\- Stan, toute la famille est au courant pour toi depuis toujours. Et le fait que tu préfères les hommes ne change absolument rien pour nous. On attendait juste que tu finisses par nous le dire. Bon ! Fit Dick en claquant dans ses mains, ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui est l’objet de ton affection.  
Stanley resta interdit quelques instants, ne sachant que penser, entre stupéfaction, gratitude et gêne. Il retourna auprès de Dick et Tom.  
\- Alors ? Tu vas cracher le morceau ou nous laisser jouer aux devinettes ?  
\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que c’est du vieux Léon le Crasseux que tu es amoureux !  
\- Ah non !  
\- De qui, alors ?  
\- Stanley ?  
Les trois hommes se retournèrent. LeFou était sur le seuil de la taverne, frissonnant dans l’air de la nuit. Stanley devint écarlate. Dick le remarqua bien, et avait la confirmation qu’il attendait.  
\- Je me faisais du souci pour toi, Stanley, poursuivit le vétéran avec sollicitude. Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air dans ton état normal.  
\- Heu, je…  
\- Oh, mais nous avons laissé nos pintes à l’intérieur, Dick, fit Tom en poussant l’autre du coude.  
\- Exact. On va rentrer… Stan, tu n’hésites surtout pas à revenir si besoin, hein ? On vous laisse.  
Dick et Tom laissèrent rapidement les deux hommes seuls.  
\- Ils sont bizarres eux aussi. Mais revenons-en à toi. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, ça peut aller…  
LeFou pencha la tête sur le côté. Stanley trouva l’expression irrésistible.   
\- Tu as l’air triste depuis plusieurs jours. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Stanley… Tu sais que même si m’occuper de Gaston prend beaucoup de mon temps, tu peux me parler !  
L’expression de Stanley s’était assombrie en entendant le nom de Gaston.   
\- Je… Je crois que j’ai trop bu pour ce soir…. J’ai besoin de… De marcher un peu. Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
LeFou hocha la tête. Il rentra dans la taverne et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, avec sa veste.  
\- J’ai dit que je rentrais tôt ce soir. Je suis tout à toi !  
Stanley sentit un gros pincement au cœur devant la déclaration de LeFou et le sous-entendu inévitable. Il se sentit honteux de pervertir une démonstration d’amitié si désintéressée avec ses propres intentions coupables. De plus, se trouver aussi près de l’objet de ses pensées, couplé à son état d’ébriété ne faisaient rien pour l’aider à garder les idées claires. Ils se mirent en marche, allant nulle part en particulier. LeFou attendait patiemment que Stanley se lance.  
\- Tu… Tu es sûr que Gaston n’en aura pas après toi ?  
\- Certain. Pourquoi l’avis de Gaston est aussi important ?  
Stanley hésita.  
\- Eh bien… Vous.. Vous faites toujours tout ensemble… Je suppose qu’il s’inquiéterait s’il ne savait pas où tu étais.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas reliés par une chaîne, dit doucement LeFou. Et je trouve toujours du temps pour m’occuper de mes autres amis.  
Stanley sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il renifla en espérant les contenir, mais elles furent les plus fortes. Il s’essuya rageusement les yeux. Ce n’était pas le moment…  
LeFou s’arrêta. Se posta devant lui, et lui encadra le visage entre ses mains. Stanley s’immobilisa comme un daim devant une arme à feu.  
\- Stanley. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Stanley ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant les mains de LeFou sur son visage. Il savourait voracement ce mince contact, et leva les mains pour les poser sur celles de LeFou. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, retira ses mains. Il eut une moue gênée en voyant l’expression de douleur pure que fit Stanley en rompant le contact.  
\- Dé… Désolé Stanley… Mais il ne faut pas faire ça ici… En pleine rue. Quelqu’un pourrait nous voir !  
Avant que Stanley puisse ajouter quoi que ce fût, LeFou lui tira la manche de sa veste.  
\- Chez moi. Viens.  
Totalement désorienté, Stanley ne savait comment interpréter les actions de LeFou et le suivit docilement jusqu’à sa maison. Là, LeFou s’assura de bien verrouiller la porte et de tirer les rideaux avant de se tourner vers Stanley, qui s’était assis sur un banc.  
\- Tu as sans doute la tête qui tourne… Tu veux manger un morceau ?  
Stanley hocha la tête. Il se retrouva rapidement devant un bol de soupe et un morceau de pain. LeFou s’installa face à lui, et le regarda manger en silence. Il parut satisfait de voir que Stanley avait repris des couleurs.   
\- Alors… Tu vas me dire ?  
\- Tu ne t’en doutes pas ? Fit Stanley avec rogue.  
\- Si, je m’en doute. Mais je veux que tu me le dises.  
Stanley regarda LeFou. Il le considérait avec une expression sérieuse. Il était impossible de reculer. Et puisque LeFou s’en doutait, rien ne servait de cacher la vérité plus longtemps.  
\- Je suis amoureux. De toi.  
L’expression de LeFou s’adoucit, mais ne dit rien. Stanley eut un regard pour la porte.  
\- Bon, eh bien, tu le sais, et je n’ai aucune chance, j’espère juste que tu ne me dénonceras pas ou que tu ne te moqueras pas trop de moi. Dick avait tort… Le dire ne m’a soulagé en rien. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux partir ?  
\- Il n’y a plus rien à dire.  
\- Et moi alors ?  
Stanley eut une grimace contrite. Il fallait aussi écouter le rejet de LeFou en plus du reste… C’était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Il se rassit. LeFou le regarda avec un brin d’impatience.  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que j’allais te dénoncer ou me moquer de toi ?  
Stanley ne savait que répondre.  
\- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, fit le vétéran d’un air déçu. N’ai-je pas dit que tu étais mon ami ?  
\- Si, bien sûr, mais…  
\- Il faut me faire confiance, Stanley. Alors… Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Suffisamment. Depuis votre retour au village, je pense.  
Cinq ans !  
\- Pourquoi ne m’avoir rien dit ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance, répondit Stanley.  
Je ne pense toujours pas en avoir, d’ailleurs, songea-t-il.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Il y en a plusieurs. Je suis trop jeune. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je n’ai rien de remarquable. Et rien ne me dit que tu… Heu… Partages mes goûts.  
\- Il se trouve que si, justement.  
Stanley n’osa pas répondre. LeFou se leva et alla à la fenêtre, s’assurer qu’elle était bien fermée.  
\- Gaston est au courant ? Risqua Stanley.  
\- Oui, plus ou moins. Sa réputation me protège. Je sais qu’il y a des ragots qui courent sur mon compte, mais que personne ne viendra me chercher des noises tant que je bénéficie de sa protection. J’en viens à songer que non seulement il est au courant de mes préférences, mais qu’il en joue pour me garder près de lui. Quand je lui refuse quelque chose, il lui arrive de… D’avoir des gestes. Oh, rien de très explicite, mais… Assez pour me faire réfléchir.  
\- Tu l’aimes, constata Stanley.  
\- Je l’ignore, répondit LeFou. Il m’a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Il me répète qu’il ne peut rien faire sans moi. Je sais que c’est surtout pour me pousser, « par amitié », à faire la majorité de ses corvées à sa place, mais cette dette que j’ai l’impression d’avoir contractée à son endroit me fait systématiquement céder. Et… Il a du charisme, c’est certain. Et un physique peu ordinaire. Est-ce de l’amour ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais le seul fait que je me pose la question est déjà un début de réponse, non ?  
\- J’imagine.  
\- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ?  
Stanley rougit terriblement.  
\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- Ça l’est pour moi. Tu as des sentiments pour moi, je suis le premier concerné.  
\- Hé bien… C’est assez dur à décrire. J’étais trop jeune pour m’engager à la guerre, mais quand vous êtes rentrés, Gaston et toi… Je… J’ai eu l’impression que tu n’étais pas réel. Un vrai héros de contes de fées. Le plus beau sourire que j’aie jamais vu, murmura Stanley, dont l’alcool déliait la langue. Gaston racontait la guerre comme s’il l’avait gagnée à lui tout seul, et toi, tu étais à côté, paisible et joyeux. Quand on a commencé à bavarder à la taverne, j’étais tellement nerveux, tu peux pas savoir… Gaston accaparait toute l’attention, mais je n’ai jamais eu d’yeux que pour toi. Quand tu entonnes des chansons à sa gloire et que tu nous pousses à participer, je ne le fais que pour te faire plaisir, à toi. Je guette chacun de tes passages devant la vitrine, pour te voir, même juste en coup de vent. Je ne sais jamais quoi te dire, alors je me contente de te regarder. Quand tu es malade, je m’inquiète, et d’autant plus que je n’ose pas venir te rendre visite seul. Quand tu es triste, je le suis aussi parce que je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. Quand tu es heureux, je suis jaloux parce que j’aurais aimé en être la cause, et en même temps… Je suis reconnaissant de te voir heureux. Je suis un lâche, conclut-il. Je ne fais pas le poids face à Gaston. Et d’ailleurs, qui le ferait ?  
\- Ce n’est pas de Gaston qu’il s’agit, fit LeFou, la gorge serrée.  
Stanley leva les yeux vers LeFou et fut stupéfait de le voir ému.  
\- Ça va ?…  
\- Tu… Stanley, tu ressens vraiment ça pour moi ? Tout ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
LeFou était troublé. Il se mit à arpenter le plancher de sa maison. Stanley ne savait que faire pour apaiser la nervosité de son hôte.  
\- Je… Je n’aurais jamais cru…  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, assura Stanley, qui sentait une forte fatigue accabler ses membres. Écoute. Je propose qu’on rentre chacun chez soi et qu’on reparle de tout ça demain. Je… Je n’ai pas totalement dessoûlé et je préfère continuer cette conversation les idées claires. En tout cas, un grand merci pour la soupe, ça m’a fait du bien. Et tu cuisines admirablement.  
LeFou le raccompagna à la porte. Stanley se permit un dernier geste avant d’ouvrir l’huis. Il attrapa la main de LeFou et l’embrassa très galamment.  
\- À demain peut-être.  
\- À demain, Stanley.  
Le jeune homme repartit vers la taverne. Il repéra assez vite Dick et Tom qui surveillaient les environs à sa recherche.  
\- Stan ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui Dick.  
\- On t’a cherché partout !  
\- J’étais chez LeFou.  
Tom et Dick se poussèrent du coude.  
\- Oh-hoooo !  
\- On a parlé, il m’a offert à manger. Rien d’extraordinaire.  
Dick et Tom eurent une moue déçue.   
\- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer. J’ai trop forcé sur les pintes… À demain.  
Stanley repartit vers la boutique sous l’œil vigilant de son frère et de son ami. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il s’écroula sur le lit et s’endormit comme une masse, ronflant et bavant sur l’oreiller.

OoO


	2. Première explication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse. La taille de chaque partie sera assez fluctuante !

Le lendemain, Stanley regretta amèrement son débordement de la veille. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, un mal de crâne à faire hurler un muet, et avoir passé la nuit tout habillé avait été très inconfortable. Il se réveilla en gémissant, entreprit de se laver et de changer de vêtements avant de boire un demi-litre d’eau à la fontaine. Il se mit à son ouvrage en évitant soigneusement les membres de sa famille et pria pour que la transe ronronnante dans laquelle le plongeait la besogne allait faire merveille pour le soulager de ses misères.   
Ses parents prirent le parti de le laisser tranquille, tant qu’il accomplissait la tâche de la journée. Ses sœurs furent, par miséricorde, envoyées faire d’autres tâches les empêchant d’aller harceler leur frère.   
Assis dans le large fauteuil où il avait l’habitude de s’installer, les jambes croisées sous lui, Stanley se concentrait sur sa tâche. Piquer le tissu, passer l’aiguille, tirer le fil, vérifier le point, recommencer. Sur des mètres et des mètres de tissu, un ruban d’infini tour à tour soyeux, moiré, velouté ou brodé qui s’attachait à l’ouvrage. Il termina la besogne du jour rapidement et put quitter l’atelier avec un peu d’avance.   
Il ne savait où aller pour se détendre, et songea à la taverne. Sans faire les excès de la veille, il aurait toujours une connaissance à y croiser. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et allait se mettre en route, quand il sentit quelque chose au fond de sa poche. Un mouchoir. Il le tira de sa poche et se rendit compte que les initiales T. D étaient celles de Thomas Déroulède. Tom.   
Stanley resta un peu stupidement immobile au milieu de la chaussée en se remémorant les événements de la veille, qui frappaient sa mémoire comme un coup de poing.  
Il avait pleuré devant son frère et son ami.  
Il leur avait probablement dit…   
Catastrophe !!  
Dick était au marché du village voisin, alors Stanley alla directement à la forge. Tom était en train de forger un fer à cheval pour la monture du prêtre.  
\- Tom !  
Le forgeron leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lui sourit.  
\- Ah, bonjour Stanley ! Ça va ?  
\- Bonjour. Heu.. Oui, ça va.  
Tom martela son fer encore quelques instants avant de le plonger dans une auge d’eau froide. Le fer siffla en rejetant de la vapeur.  
\- Je… Je voulais m’excuser pour hier soir…  
\- T’excuser de quoi, mon garçon ? Tu n’as rien fait de mal.  
\- Mais… Et le mouchoir ?  
\- Tu ne te sentais pas bien, c’est tout, fit Tom en haussant les épaules. Par contre, il y a probablement quelqu’un d’autre à qui tu devrais parler.  
\- Qui ? Risqua Stanley d’une petite voix.  
\- LeFou, bien sûr, répondit Tom en attrapant le morceau de minerai qu’il avait fait chauffer. Vous avez parlé hier soir, mais je gage que d’autres explications sont à prévoir.  
Stanley revit d’autres souvenirs de la veille et il pâlit si radicalement que Tom approcha vite une chaise, de peur qu’il ne tombe.   
\- Je… Je lui ai dit… Je lui ai dit ?…  
\- Ça, je n’en sais rien, tu étais seul avec lui. Vous avez probablement discuté une vingtaine de minutes, puis tu es revenu vers nous, le temps de dire que tu étais fatigué et que tu rentrais. Va le voir.  
Stanley prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se leva, toujours pâle, mais décidé.  
\- Bon. Alors il faut y aller.  
\- Voilà qui est parlé, sourit Tom.  
Stanley lui assura qu’il lui rendrait le mouchoir plus tard, puis se dirigea vers la maison de LeFou. Il rassembla tout son courage avant de toquer à la porte, priant à moitié pour que le maître des lieux ne s’y trouve pas. Mais après quelques secondes, la porte s’ouvrit. LeFou, les manches retroussées, plusieurs mèches de cheveux échappées de sa queue de cheval, était indécemment séduisant. Le sourire qu’il lui adressa était plus lumineux que l’aube.  
\- Oh, Stanley ! Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour, murmura Stanley qui se sentit rougir.  
\- J’étais occupé, mais ça ne fait rien, entre !  
Stanley ne se fit pas prier.   
\- Tu étais occupé ?  
\- La lessive, admit LeFou. Mais ça peut attendre !  
C’était une échappatoire inespérée. Stanley ôta sa veste, retroussa ses manches et lui fit un clin d’œil.  
\- À quatre mains, ça ira deux fois plus vite.  
LeFou se fit un peu prier puis finit par accepter. Ils s’acquittèrent de la tâche dans un relatif silence.   
Puis la lessive terminée, rincée et étendue, LeFou jeta un regard entendu à Stanley.  
\- Reprendrons-nous la conversation d’hier ?  
Stanley finissait d’étendre le dernier drap, se figea. Puis hocha la tête.  
\- Je pense que c’est nécessaire. Mais… Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui appartient aux souvenirs et ce qui appartient aux rêves.  
\- Tu m’as avoué ce que tu ressentais pour moi, dit LeFou en rougissant. Et… Tu as eu des mots très touchants pour me l’expliquer.  
Stanley eut un sourire sans joie.  
\- Alors la majeure partie de ce qui devait être dit a été dite. Je suppose que tu n’es pas tombé follement amoureux de moi en une nuit. Et je ne pense même pas que ça puisse être possible.  
\- Tu es vraiment pessimiste, coupa LeFou. Non, effectivement, mes sentiments pour toi n’ont pas changé du tout au tout en quelques heures. Mais je n’ai pas trouvé le sommeil à force d’y réfléchir. Jusqu’à hier soir, je pensais être le seul de Villeneuve à, heu.. Avoir ces tendances-là. Et maintenant je… Je me rends compte qu’autre chose est possible.  
\- Autre chose que quoi ?  
\- Autre chose que soupirer après quelqu’un pour qui mes inclinations ne seront jamais réciproques. Je veux dire, fit LeFou d’un air embarrassé, ça fait des années que Gaston et moi sommes inséparables, mais qu’il fait exprès de ne pas, heu, _vraiment_ me voir. Qu’il fait bomber ses muscles quand il sait que je regarde dans sa direction, juste pour se faire admirer, alors que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part. Alors, je suppose que ce serait bien que pour une fois...  
Stanley eut une expression fermée, aux yeux tristes.  
\- Étienne…  
LeFou était surpris. Rares étaient les fois où on l’appelait par son vrai prénom.  
\- Je ne veux pas être un substitut pour les affections de Gaston. C’est de toi, et nul autre, que je suis amoureux. De ta joie de vivre, de ton intelligence, de tes qualités de cœur… De ta beauté aussi, ajouta-t-il, faisant furieusement rougir l’intéressé. Mais si je devais n’espérer la réciproque de ta part qu’au prix d’être constamment comparé à Gaston, je pense que je ne pourrais accepter tes avances, même si cela devait me briser le cœur. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne compte même pas essayer de lui ressembler. Je suis moi, et c’est déjà bien assez compliqué… Étienne, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si tu penses que ton bonheur est d’être auprès de Gaston, alors qu’il en soit ainsi, je ne t’embêterai plus. Mais si tu comptes me donner une chance, alors je veux, non… Je te prie de me l’accorder sans arrière-pensée vers un autre. Je ne veux pas d’une relation par procuration, parce que dans ce cas, je ne pourrai que te décevoir.  
Stanley et LeFou se regardèrent. LeFou était profondément impressionné par la déclaration du jeune homme. Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il vit Stanley fondre immédiatement à ce contact, fermer les yeux et poser ses mains sur les siennes.   
\- Tu es d’une sagesse remarquable, murmura LeFou, et d’une maturité extraordinaire pour ton âge.  
\- Je suppose que la couture aide à méditer, fit Stanley en souriant.  
\- Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas honnête, au cas où nous, heu… Entamerions une relation, de le faire en pensant à quelqu’un d’autre.  
Stanley ôta doucement les mains de LeFou de son visage, mais les garda entre les siennes.  
\- J’ai attendu des années que tu me remarques, si j’ai le moindre espoir que tu m’aimes juste un petit peu, je suis prêt à attendre encore.  
LeFou était touché. Il se demandait s’il méritait une pareille dévotion.   
\- Nous verrons bien, murmura LeFou.  
Stanley lui sourit, et alors qu’il allait ajouter quelque chose, quatre heures sonnèrent au clocher de l’église.  
\- Quatre heures ? Déjà ?? J’ai promis d’aider ma mère avec la livraison !  
\- Je te remercie pour la lessive. Je tâcherai de t’aider à mon tour si je le peux !  
\- À charge de revanche, répondit Stanley, en lui faisant un baisemain, comme la dernière fois. À bientôt !  
Stanley repartit, laissant LeFou avec… Un petit quelque chose en plus. 

OoO


	3. Apprentissages et médisances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et il se nomme G-A-S-T.  
> Et je crois bien qu’il y a bien un autre T.  
> Je viens de me souvenir que je suis un analphabète.  
> Je ne sais pas écrire son prénom et je suis qu’un gros bouffon."

LeFou était quasiment sûr d’être tranquille dans ce coin ensoleillé, où Gaston se rendait rarement. Il y avait du soleil, un muret pour s’asseoir, tout était propice à la concentration.

Mais il avait beau s’escrimer sur son livre, il n’y arrivait pas. Il avait acheté ce livre à un colporteur, prétextant un neveu à qui il voulait apprendre à lire, mais n’avait jamais osé demander d’aide. L’aide du maître d’école était inenvisageable ; il était un homme bourru et brutal qui usait avec abondance de la violence et de l’humiliation pour terroriser ses élèves. Le peu de temps qu’il avait passé en classe l’avait vite dissuadé d’aller le consulter. Le père Robert aurait sans doute été enchanté de l’aider, mais la honte de LeFou de ne toujours pas savoir ses lettres à l’âge adulte et le peu de temps libre que lui laissait Gaston ne lui avaient pas laissé le loisir de demander cette faveur. 

L’image montrait clairement un arbre. Et même probablement un peuplier. Le mot en-dessous voulait sûrement dire « arbre ». Mais comment ? LeFou était dévoré de frustration. C’était à devenir fou ! Armé de la meilleure volonté du monde, et incapable d’apprendre à lire ! Le maître d’école avait raison, il n’était qu’un imbécile qui ne serait jamais propre à rien. Pas étonnant qu’il soit resté si peu de temps en classe… 

\- Étienne ? Bonjour !

LeFou leva les yeux de son livre et ne sut cacher son embarras en reconnaissant Stanley et Tom. Il cacha aussitôt son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Que…. Que… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ??

\- C’est notre terrain d’entraînement, expliqua Tom, tenant un mannequin sous le bras. J’apprends l’escrime à Stanley.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Rien du tout ! Bafouilla LeFou.

\- Tu te mets à la lecture à ton âge, c’est drôlement courageux, fit Tom en sortant son épée. Je n’y suis pas très doué moi-même, c’est ma femme qui fait notre courrier à la maison. Elle a été instruite chez les ursulines, précisa-t-il avec fierté. Allez Stanley, on commence l’échauffement !

\- Je… Je vais vous laisser, fit LeFou, esquissant un mouvement pour partir.

\- Non, reste ! Le pria Stanley. Tu as été à la guerre, tu pourras me dire quand je fais des erreurs de parade. Tom dit que c’est mon point faible.

LeFou accepta et assista à la leçon d’escrime. Il avait bien tenté de se replonger dans son livre, mais d’une, cela aurait été impoli, et de deux… Depuis leur dernière discussion, Stanley lui paraissait déployer des attraits qu’il ne lui avait jamais vus. Et le jeune homme qui enchaînait les passes, des gouttes de sueur serpentant le long de ses tempes, ses muscles déliés saillant sous les manches fortement retroussées, était devenu un spectacle singulièrement distrayant. Ce fut encore plus dur lorsque Stanley ôta son gilet et que ses abdominaux se laissaient entrevoir sous sa chemise. 

Il suivit la leçon d’escrime, les yeux assis dessus son livre, les levant fréquemment pour regarder les combattants. Tom étant gaucher, il disposait d’un avantage sérieux qui mettait souvent à mal les défenses de son élève, qui en revanche était supérieur pour l’endurance et la précision. De temps à autre, Stanley se tournait vers lui, le regard interrogatif. LeFou commença, timidement d’abord, puis de façon plus assurée en se voyant approuvé par Tom, à émettre des suggestions pour mieux se placer, utiliser tel ou tel mouvement. LeFou avait surtout œuvré à la guerre comme infirmier, mais s’y connaissait tout de même un peu en art du combat. Ses conseils étaient aussitôt appliqués et Stanley le remerciait d’un sourire. Au bout d’une heure et demie, Tom finit par saluer les deux hommes et repartit. Stanley s’épongea le front avec son mouchoir avant de s’asseoir près d’Étienne.

\- Ça avance ?

LeFou secoua la tête d’un air agacé.

\- Je n’y arrive pas.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Là ! Je sais que ces lettres sont censées vouloir dire « arbre », mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je retrouve les lettres d’un mot à l’autre, mais comme je ne sais pas ce qu’elles veulent dire, je ne comprends pas.

Stanley jeta un œil au livre, réfléchit.

\- Tu connais tes lettres ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je suis resté très peu de temps à l’école et je n’ai pas fini l’alphabet en partant.

\- Alors il faut commencer par là, dit Stanley. Regarde, au début d’arbre, c’est un a. Donne-moi des mots qui commencent par A.

\- Heu… Anneau ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- A… Anne-Marie ? Alléger ? Ami ?

\- Exact ! Tu vois, tu connais le A. Ensuite, la deuxième lettre est un R. Des mots qui commencent par R ?

\- Rond ? Russe ? Rire ?

\- Très bien ! Ensuite, un B.

\- Balle ? Bésicles ? Brune ?

\- Tu prends vite le pli, tu vois ! Fit Stanley avec un large sourire. Encore un R, puis un E. Attention, le E se prononce de plusieurs façons différentes. Le plus souvent, c’est le même son qu’à la fin de « mangé ».

\- École ? Émissaire ? Étienne ?…

\- Voilà ! On va essayer avec toutes les lettres. Par contre, il y en a certaines où ce sera difficile de trouver des mots… W ou Y par exemple. Mais on va y arriver ! Je pense que si tu veux mieux apprendre à lire, il faudrait que tu apprennes à écrire en même temps. Écrire les lettres te poussera à mieux mémoriser.

LeFou baissa son livre.

\- Oh, Stanley… Me mettre à apprendre à écrire à mon âge ?

\- Il n’y a pas d’âge pour commencer. Tu as déjà de bonnes bases, et je peux t’aider. Je crois qu’il me reste un ou deux livres de classe qui traînent quelque part à la maison… Il te faut aussi de quoi écrire. Je t’apporterai ça demain, et on commencera à s’entraîner.

Étienne ne savait que dire.

\- Je ne sais comment te remercier…

\- Ce n’est rien, assura Stanley. Bon ! Attends-toi à travailler dur, parce que je serai intraitable !

Le lendemain, Stanley avait tenu parole. Il arriva avec une solide provision de papier, d’encre et de plumes. Il expliqua à Étienne comment tenir la plume, la tailler pour qu’elle écrive bien et à ne pas trop se barbouiller d’encre, puis lui enseigna, ce jour-là, les vingt-six lettres de l’alphabet. LeFou reçut des lignes de A, de B, de C, etc. à faire pour le lendemain. Stanley ne tarissait pas d’éloges et d’encouragements et LeFou, armé de sa meilleure volonté, fit des progrès considérables.

En une semaine, il épelait couramment.

Au bout du mois, il savait écrire des mots simples. 

À l’entrée de la saison suivante, il lisait à livre ouvert, et écrivait des phrases complètes. Il s’entraînait avec soin dès qu’il avait du temps libre, faisait des lignes de lettres ou de mots pour habituer sa main. Après que LeFou eut passablement appris à écrire, Stanley lui enseigna les chiffres, à calculer de tête, additionner, soustraire, multiplier, etc. La bonne volonté de l’élève et l’enthousiasme du professeur finirent par offrir à LeFou l’instruction de base qui lui manquait. Gaston avait bien tenté de se moquer de cette fantaisie nouvelle à vouloir « devenir savant », mais LeFou avait tenu bon. Durant ces classes privées, LeFou avait pu rester auprès de Stanley. Il lui avait consacré quasiment tout son temps libre, et il fallait avouer que le jeune homme avait des qualités de pédagogue assez surprenantes. Patient, plein de ressources, il savait toujours comment susciter la réflexion qui apporterait la solution au problème. Le tout était facilité par le fait que Stanley paraissait plus détendu depuis qu’il lui avait avoué ce qu’il ressentait. L’admiration et la gratitude envers son professeur avaient encore fait évoluer le regard de LeFou envers Stanley, mais celui-ci n’était jamais équivoque. C’était à peine s’ils s’effleuraient pendant les leçons. Aucune de ses phrases n’était à double sens. Seuls ses yeux, parfois, laissaient transparaître un sentiment fugace, vite réprimé.

Ils n’avaient plus parlé des sentiments de Stanley depuis et ce dernier n’y faisait jamais allusion. Il se contentait de fournir à LeFou l’instruction qu’il lui avait promise, sans jamais profiter de la situation. Aux nombreuses fois où LeFou lui avait demandé ce qu’il désirait en échange, Stanley répondait qu’il n’avait besoin de rien. 

Comme le destin est souvent fâcheux, c’est lors de cette période où Stanley était d’une correction exemplaire, que les premiers ragots commencèrent à fuser.

LeFou allait régulièrement au marché pour y faire ses courses, et un jour, près du lavoir, il entendit la vieille Clothilde parler avec la veuve du tonnelier : 

\- Vous avez vu que le petit Laurent est encore sorti de chez LeFou avant-hier ?

\- J’en ai déjà parlé à la modiste, elle me soutient qu’il l’aide à faire son courrier… M’est avis que c’est d’un autre genre de devoirs qu’il s’agit !

LeFou était dissimulé derrière l’étal de la confiturière, qui se protégeait des courants d’air par un paravent ; il ne bougea pas et tendit l’oreille.

\- Je savais que ce LeFou pratiquait probablement le vice italien, il va sans doute contaminer cet enfant avec ses pratiques déviantes !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C’est bien parce que tout le monde craint Gaston qu’on ne lui a pas encore demandé de comptes… Et il vient à l’office tous les dimanches, encore ! Salir les cantiques avec cette bouche qui a fait je ne sais quelle abomination juste avant !

\- Rhoooo, Clothilde, voulez-vous vous taire ! C’est bien sale, ce que vous dites !

Des gloussements.

\- Enfin, ce petit Laurent, ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il ait ce genre d’inclinations, en même temps. Vous avez vu les couleurs qu’il porte ? Du rose ! Pour un homme !

\- Quand je pense à combien sa pauvre mère a prié pour avoir un autre enfant, et c’est un comme ça qui lui vient.. Il y a des familles vraiment maudites…

LeFou avait pâli de colère. Ces vieilles biques osaient s’attaquer à Stanley ! Elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Il sortit de sa cachette et apostropha les deux femmes :

\- Bien le bonjour, mesdames, il me semble que vous parliez de moi…

Les deux vieilles rougirent en le voyant arriver.

\- Oh ! Bonjour LeFou, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?…

\- Comment je vais ? Il me semble que c’est le cadet de vos soucis. Cela dit, puisque les rumeurs commencent à battre le pavé du village grâce à vos soins vigilants, je tiens à rétablir la vérité : Stanley Laurent a eu l’amabilité de bien vouloir m’apprendre à lire et écrire, annonça LeFou. Les fois où, au lieu de vous mêler de vos affaires, vous avez soigneusement surveillé les allées et venues de ma maison, il venait chez moi m’apprendre les lettres, et mille fois mieux que votre âne bâté de frère n’est parvenu à faire, madame, dit-il d’un ton glacial à Clothilde.

Elle était la sœur cadette du maître d’école.

\- Je reconnais que je suis d’un âge relativement avancé pour recevoir ce genre d’instruction, mais Stanley a déployé plus de patience, plus d’amabilité et d’intelligence pour venir en aide à son prochain ces derniers mois, que toutes vos personnes en une vie entière. Je puis vous montrer ma bonne foi en exposant mes cahiers où j’ai appris à tracer les lettres si vous avez besoin d’une preuve, mais par pitié, si toutefois vous savez encore ce que ce mot veut dire, arrêtez de cultiver votre goût du sordide en répandant ce genre d’horreurs sur des gens qui n’essaient que de faire le bien autour d’eux. Je ne vous souhaite pas la bonne journée, mesdames, conclut LeFou en repartant chez lui d’un air digne.

Quelques témoins avaient entendu la scène. La confiturière regarda les deux vieilles d’un air goguenard en murmurant « Et pan ! » sous cape.

Dick faisait le marché et assista à la scène. Il trotta aussi vite que le permettait la courtoisie pour rattraper LeFou.

\- LeFou !

\- Oui ?.. Oh, bonjour Dick.

\- J’ai entendu ce qui s’est passé. Ça va ?

\- Oh, ce ne sont pas deux vieilles biques en mal de médisances qui vont me faire peur… Mais je suis inquiet pour Stanley. Je ne veux pas que ces ordures l’atteignent. Je disais vrai quand j’ai parlé des leçons d’écriture qu’il m’a données !

Dick était un peu perplexe.

\- Attends… Tu ne mentais pas ?

Pour toute réponse, LeFou prit un bâton et écrivit le nom et le prénom de Dick dans la poussière du chemin. Le drapier était stupéfait. 

\- Alors c’était vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c’était vrai ! Lança LeFou, vexé. Stanley a mis ces derniers mois à contribution pour m’apprendre à lire et écrire, c’est la stricte vérité !

Dick l’attira dans un coin un peu isolé.

\- Mais… Alors… Toi et mon frère… Vous n’avez pas ?…

\- Non, nous « n’avons pas ». Stanley s’est parfaitement conduit et toutes les fois où il est venu chez moi, ne s’est préoccupé que de mon instruction. Un parfait gentilhomme ! Écoute. Je préfère être clair, Stanley n’a jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé à mon endroit, pas plus que moi au sien.

Dick avait l’air affreusement déçu. Sa moue n’échappa pas à LeFou.

\- Mais à ce rythme, vous ne serez ensemble que pour votre centième anniversaire !

LeFou écarquilla les yeux devant l’énormité que venait de proférer le marchand drapier. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Dick d’un air inquiet. Ça n’a pas marché entre vous ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Hein ?? Mais… Mais non !

\- Pourtant, quand il est entré chez toi, l’autre soir…

\- Nous avons simplement discuté.

\- Il s’est dégonflé ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. Dick, ton frère est un homme remarquable. Avec plus de cœur et de sagesse à vingt ans que bien des hommes à cinquante. Il m’a expliqué ce qu’il ressentait pour moi. Et ne m’a rien imposé. Il m’a enfin permis de savoir lire et écrire sans rien me demander en échange. Mais… Toi, tu voudrais que ton frère et moi, nous nous mettions ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr ! S’il t’a choisi, ce n’est certainement pas par hasard !

\- Et le fait que je sois un homme…

\- Ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Stanley l’a enfin annoncé à la famille. Nous nous en doutions, évidemment, mais nous sommes fiers de lui d’avoir eu le courage de le dire.

LeFou eut un sourire, vite réprimé.

\- Je crains pour lui maintenant. Le reste du village n’aura pas votre ouverture d’esprit. Les deux commères ne seront pas longues avant de diffuser leur venin…

\- Elles ont déjà été discréditées par les bonnes âmes qui les ont entendues. Tu peux fournir les preuves de ta bonne volonté…

\- Mais si j’entame une relation avec Stanley, je le mettrai définitivement en danger, murmura LeFou, la tête basse.

Le destin était injuste. Au fil des mois passés auprès de son professeur, LeFou avait senti grandir en lui des sentiments de plus en plus forts, tissés de gratitude, d’admiration, d’attachement et de désir mêlés. Petit à petit, il avait découvert un autre monde qui ne tournait pas autour de Gaston et qui ne consistait plus à travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir quelques miettes d’attention. Cependant, c’était sa position de lieutenant de Gaston qui le rendait intouchable. Stanley était un ami de Gaston, certes, mais pas assez proche pour être protégé lui aussi. Et cela, LeFou n’en était que trop conscient.

Dick lui prit les épaules.

\- LeFou. Stanley t’attend depuis des années. Je ne suis pas objectif parce que c’est mon frère, mais c’est quelqu’un de bien. Si tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, je t’en prie, ne le fais plus attendre… Si ce n’est pas le cas, rends-lui sa liberté de façon claire et nette. Stanley ne t’en voudra pas, ou du moins, pas trop longtemps. Il est moins nerveux depuis qu’il nous a expliqué qu’il préférait les hommes, mais il n’est pas heureux. Je sais que votre relation ne sera pas comme les autres, mais vous pourrez toujours compter sur Tom et moi, et sur toute la famille. Et probablement sur Gaston aussi !

LeFou était ému. Il hocha la tête. Dick lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et que Stanley m’en voudra sans doute de fouiner dans ses affaires de cœur, mais je ne veux que son bien ! Tu y réfléchiras ?

\- J’y réfléchirai, promit LeFou.

OoO


	4. L'école est finie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court aujourd'hui !

\- Alors… Quatre-vingt-cinq divisés par cinq… En huit, combien de fois cinq ?… Une fois, que je pose, reste trois… Je « descends » le cinq des unités, ça fait trente-cinq… En trente-cinq, combien de fois cinq ?… Sept fois. Je pose sept. Sept fois cinq, trente-cinq, trente-cinq moins trente-cinq, zéro, pas de reste. Quatre-vingt-cinq divisés par cinq, ça fait dix-sept ! Le compte est bon !

Stanley sourit.

\- Opération exacte ! Tu sais maintenant faire tes comptes, tes lettres, sans rien avoir à demander à personne. Eh bien, je crois que je n’ai plus rien à t’apprendre. C’était sans doute ma dernière leçon !

LeFou fut pris de panique. Il se leva, contourna la table pour faire face à Stanley.

\- Attends ! Tu.. Tu es sûr ?

\- Je pourrai te laisser quelques bouquins, et le père Robert sera plus qu’heureux de t’en prêter aussi. Il faudra que tu t’exerces tous les jours à lire et écrire.

\- Comment te remercier ?

Stanley le regarda d’un air un peu mélancolique.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier.

\- Mais tu m’as rendu un énorme service.

\- C’est à ça que servent les amis, Étienne.

LeFou regarda Stanley. Lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir ? On pourrait… On pourrait faire autre chose, murmura LeFou en lui caressant le bras. Il sentit sous le coton de la chemise, la peau de Stanley se couvrir de chair de poule. Il était troublé… Mais secoua la tête.

\- Je serais bien misérable d’oser exiger quelque chose de pareil pour un service amical et sincère, dit-il.

\- Mais je le veux… Enfin, je le voudrais bien… Si tu en as envie aussi, admit LeFou, un peu penaud.

\- J’en ai plus envie que jamais, Étienne, mais pas en guise de paiement. Tu ne me dois rien. J’ai pu te parler et rester près de toi plusieurs heures par jour pendant des mois, c’est cent fois plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. C’est moi qui ai une dette envers toi.

LeFou écarquilla les yeux d’un air effaré à cette tirade, et secoua la tête, presque paniqué, en attirant Stanley à lui. Il l’étreignit avec une force stupéfiante pour un homme de sa taille.

\- Non… Non non non… Ne dis pas ça, Stanley, ne dis jamais ça !… Je t’interdis de te contenter de miettes, tu m’entends ? Je te l’interdis !

\- Étienne ?

\- Je refuse que tu deviennes un autre LeFou, Stanley, il ne le faut pas, il ne le faudra jamais ! Tu mérites tellement mieux… Je ne supporterais pas que tu finisses comme moi !

Il se détacha de Stanley, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Finir comme toi » ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Passer des heures à contempler de loin l’objet de ton affection sans se croire digne de l’approcher… Voir comme des trésors des contacts fugaces que la plupart des gens reçoivent sans même s’en apercevoir… Le voir toucher et embrasser d’autres, et savoir qu’on ne pourra jamais en faire autant…

\- Tu aimes encore Gaston ?

\- Je croyais l’aimer… Je suppose que je l’ai aimé. Ou ce que je croyais être de l’amour. Mais même les meilleures volontés s’émoussent quand on est seul dans ses rêves.

\- Je suis plus accessible ?

Étienne resta silencieux un instant.

\- Jamais Gaston ne m’a appris à lire. Il savait que j’étais analphabète et que j’avais du mal à composer avec ça. Mais tant que ne savoir ni lire ni écrire ne m’empêchait pas de le servir, décrotter ses bottes, brosser son cheval et lui servir sa bière, ça ne le gênait pas. Le bouffon du roi n’a pas besoin de vouloir s’élever de sa position…

\- Tu n’es pas un bouffon. Tu es intelligent, sensible. Tu as rattrapé ton retard en un temps record. Tu es mille fois plus de choses que le lieutenant de Gaston !

\- Et je commence à m’en rendre un peu compte grâce à toi.

Stanley le reprit dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Sans s’en apercevoir, il s’était mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Il sentit LeFou littéralement fondre dans ses bras, et utiliser ses forces pour s’accrocher plus étroitement à lui.

\- Des années…

\- Mmh ?

\- Des années que je n’avais plus ressenti une chose pareille.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quelqu’un qui me serre comme ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Qui me ferait ça autour de moi ?…

Stanley réfléchit. LeFou n’avait plus de famille en vie. Pas de femme ou de compagne. On ne lui connaissait aucune liaison. Gaston n’était pas du genre à toucher son ancien lieutenant de cette manière, à part une bourrade de temps à autre.

Stanley, lui, était quasi-constamment submergé de contacts humains. Sa mère l’attrapait souvent pour enlacer son « petit » et plonger le nez dans ses cheveux. Son père n’était jamais avare d’un baiser ou d’une friction du dos. Ses sœurs étaient très tactiles, depuis toujours. Même Dick lui faisait des câlins, et ses neveux étaient presque étouffants à force de réclamer de l’attention ! Et ce contact qu’il avait en cet instant avec LeFou était le seul de cette nature depuis des _années_ pour lui. 

Il ne pouvait qu’à peine entrevoir le gouffre de solitude dans lequel vivait LeFou, toujours prêt à sourire, danser et chanter, mais totalement seul même au milieu du monde.

\- Je serais plus qu’heureux de t’offrir cela tous les jours, autant de temps qu’il te plaira.

\- Et je serais plus qu’heureux de recevoir cela de toi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Recevoir… Et donner aussi.

Ils se regardèrent. Étienne rougissait. Stanley avait encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Les doigts glissèrent jusqu’à sa nuque. Ils se rapprochèrent…

Des coups violents sur la porte retentirent, les firent sursauter. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, rouges de confusion. LeFou alla ouvrir.

Gaston se tenait sur le seuil, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Fini de lambiner, LeFou ! La saison de chasse rouvre. Les cerfs n’attendent que nous !

\- Oui ! Les cerfs ! S’écria LeFou, tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son embarras.

Gaston entra dans la maison sans y être invité. Il vit Stanley qui rassemblait les papiers et les livres de classe.

\- Et voilà ton précepteur privé… Alors Stanley, tu arrives à en tirer quelque chose ?

\- LeFou est un élève remarquable, répliqua Stanley avec plus de sécheresse qu’il aurait voulu. Il retient admirablement ce qu’on lui enseigne. Nous terminions le calcul aujourd’hui.

Gaston attrapa une feuille couverte d’opérations et l’examina d’un air peu amène.

\- Ces savantes démonstrations sont très impressionnantes, mais elles ne nourrissent pas leur homme, fit-il en jetant négligemment le papier, rattrapé in extremis par LeFou.

\- C’est utile de savoir calculer, objecta-t-il. Je pourrai faire tes comptes, maintenant…

\- Inutile, le patron de la taverne s’en charge déjà très bien tout seul. Mais c’est de tes talents de logisticien dont j’ai besoin ! Nous partons traquer le gibier dès demain, à l’aube. Trois jours de chasse non stop, à courre le cerf au milieu des bois. N’est-ce pas le meilleur moment de l’année ?

\- Oh, sans le moindre doute…

\- Je compte sur toi pour tout préparer pour demain. Il nous faut le couchage, les rations, le matériel de cuisine, le…

\- Oui, oui, laisse-moi m’occuper de tout, fit LeFou d’un ton rassurant. Comme d’habitude.

\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, vieux compagnon ! Tonna Gaston en lui administrant une bourrade qui le fit chanceler. Stanley, je te vole ton élève pour trois jours. Pas d’objection ?

\- J’en ai terminé avec les leçons, fit-il.

\- Alors LeFou est à nouveau tout à moi ? Ironisa Gaston avec une expression moqueuse.

\- LeFou est avant tout à lui-même, maugréa Stanley en rangeant ses affaires dans son écritoire. Je n’ai fait que lui enseigner quelques petites choses pour qu’il se débrouille.

LeFou était inquiet devant le tour que prenait la conversation. 

\- Et je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant envers Stanley de m’avoir permis de rattraper mon retard. Pense donc, Gaston, que je peux même m’occuper de mon courrier, maintenant. Je pourrai te faire la lecture quand tu écorcheras les bêtes !

\- Foin de ces momeries d’intellectuels pendant nos traques ! Lança Gaston d’un geste théâtral. Le bruit de la forêt, le crépitement du feu et de vieux souvenirs de la guerre, voilà la seule lecture dont j’ai besoin.

Stanley soupira d’un air excédé. 

\- Je dois rentrer. Bonne chasse. Au revoir LeFou.

\- Attends, je te raccompagne !

Sur le pas de la porte, il s’excusa.

\- Pardonne Gaston, l’excitation de la chasse le rend, heu…

\- Encore plus mal élevé que d’habitude ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Reviens-moi en un seul morceau de la chasse.

LeFou sourit.

\- Avec un peu de chance, à mon retour, nous pourrons reprendre notre conversation là où nous l’avons laissée ?

\- Et même un peu plus, murmura Stanley avec un sourire qui fit battre le cœur du petit homme.

Ils étaient dehors, tout geste un tant soit peu explicite était évidemment exclu. Ils se contentèrent de se sourire et Stanley rentra chez lui, son écritoire sous le bras. Il eut un regard glacial pour la vieille Clothilde, qu’il croisa en passant devant l’échoppe de son père et dont il remarqua l’air outré qu’elle avait en le voyant sortir de chez LeFou.

OoO


	5. Bivouac

Les préparatifs furent vite réglés, LeFou était largement rompu à l’exercice. Il partit avec Gaston dès le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. LeFou eut un long regard pour la fenêtre au-dessus de l’échoppe qui était probablement celle de la chambre de Stanley, qui devait dormir encore. L’arrivée dans la forêt, l’établissement du camp et la première journée de chasse se passèrent sans événement majeur, mis à part la découverte d’un dix-cors que Gaston entreprit immédiatement de traquer jusqu’à ce qu’il figure parmi ses trophées. LeFou suivait sur son cheval, rechargeant le précieux tromblon au fur et à mesure des besoins de Gaston. L’animal fut perdu de vue au début de la soirée, mais un jeune chevreuil n’eut pas cette chance, et succomba sous la lame impitoyable du chasseur. Dès la tombée de la nuit, une des cuisses de la pauvre bête grillait sur le feu, tandis que Gaston jubilait en nettoyant ses armes.

\- Bon début, bon début LeFou ! Voilà de bien beaux auspices ! Le dix-cors ne me résistera pas longtemps !

LeFou se contenta d’approuver en retournant la pièce de viande sur le feu.

Gaston s’interrompit en voyant son acolyte sortir un petit livre de sa poche. Il se leva, le lui arracha des mains et lut le titre.

\- Fables de la Fontaine ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Je lis ! Répliqua LeFou.

\- Mais tu n’as pas besoin de lire ici ! Fit Gaston. Il y a tellement mieux à faire ce soir !

\- Je dois m’entraîner tous les jours.

Gaston referma le volume, qu’il tint par un angle, d’un air faussement dégoûté.

\- Ces histoires d’école te sont vraiment montées à la tête, mon pauvre ami. Tu en sais bien assez !

\- Mais tu t’entraînes à l’épée et au tromblon, toi aussi…

\- Rien de comparable ! S’exclama Gaston. Combattre a une vraie utilité, au moins ! Et depuis la guerre, je me suis rendu compte de l’utilité grandissante des armes à feu… L’épée est noble, mais guère indiquée pour la chasse. Elle est un peu passée de mode ; un peu… Prétentieuse, si tu veux mon avis. Tiens, ce n’est pas à ça que s’entraîne Stanley ?

LeFou récupéra son livre et rougit. Imperturbable, Gaston continua.

\- Un bon garçon que ce Stanley, bien qu’il soit loin d’être de mon niveau. Un peu maniéré, non ? Cette allure, ces frusques… Et tailleur, ce n’est pas une profession très virile !

LeFou se sentait étouffer de confusion, de gêne, de honte aussi, pour Stanley. Pourquoi ces attaques alors que Stanley n’avait jamais fait le moindre mal à Gaston ?

\- Et il n’a pas vraiment ce que j’appelle de vrais muscles. Maigre comme un jonc !

\- Tu n’es pas très aimable pour lui, osa faire remarquer LeFou.

Et il se garda bien de lui dire que pour avoir eu Stanley dans les bras, il pouvait confirmer que celui-ci avait une musculature tout à fait honorable, voire de taille à rivaliser avec celle de Gaston, mais cachée par ses vêtements...

Gaston se retourna vers lui.

\- Je trouve qu’il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, LeFou.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que tu t’es mis en tête de devenir savant, tu passes moins de temps avec moi. J’en viens à me demander si tu ne préfères pas sa compagnie à la mienne !

\- Mais non voyons, répondit automatiquement LeFou, que vas-tu imaginer ?

Gaston s’était approché dangereusement près. LeFou pouvait sentir son odeur de cuir, de cheval et de sueur. Il se maudit mille fois de se sentir un peu excité.

\- LeFou… Qu’est-ce qu’il a de plus que moi ? Tu t’intéresses à lire et écrire, passe encore, mais passer autant de temps avec ce gringalet ! Que t’apporte-t-il de plus que moi ?

\- Il m’a simplement appris à lire et écrire, c’est aussi simple que ça, répondit LeFou, décidé à défendre l’honneur de son professeur. Figure-toi que ça prend du temps et qu’il faut beaucoup s’entraîner pour devenir bon à ça, comme pour tout le reste. Tu n’es pas devenu un tireur d’élite en un jour ! Et… Toi, tu ne m’as pas appris à lire, ajouta LeFou.

\- C’est donc ça… Tu m’en veux ?

\- Non, je ne t’en veux pas. Mais tu savais depuis longtemps que ça m’embarrassait d’être analphabète, et tu n’as rien fait pour arranger ça.

Gaston eut un éclat de rire méprisant.

\- Tu me vois, moi, en maître d’école ? C’est ridicule !

\- Peut-être. Mais Stanley n’en est pas un non plus, pourtant il a fait l’effort de m’apprendre.

\- Je me demande ce qu’il a exigé en guise de paiement…

LeFou sentait les sous-entendus graveleux déborder du ton de Gaston, comme la bave de la gueule d’un chien enragé.

\- Rien. Il n’a rien demandé. Il a fait ça par pure amitié.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il a forcément demandé quelque chose ! T’aurait-il demandé… LeFou, il n’a pas abusé de toi, au moins ?

\- Oh !! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer ça ! Stanley n’a strictement rien demandé !

\- Il ne t’a pas touché ?

\- Non, mentit LeFou.

Gaston s’agenouilla devant son lieutenant. Il était trop près au goût de LeFou. Il lui passa des doigts possessifs dans les cheveux et lui remonta le menton de force. Leurs visages étaient si près que LeFou sentait la chaleur de l’haleine de Gaston contre son visage. À la lueur du feu, ses yeux avaient un éclat étrange.

\- Tu es mon lieutenant, à moi, LeFou. N’oublie jamais ça. Je serais perdu sans toi à mes côtés.

\- Oui Gaston…

\- Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu en as terminé avec ces leçons, nous allons reprendre nos vies habituelles.

\- Gaston…

\- Tu es le meilleur lieutenant qu’un capitaine puisse rêver d’avoir, dit Gaston d’une voix rauque, qui naguère, disposait systématiquement LeFou à faire ses quatre volontés.

Mais cette fois, LeFou soupira d’un air… Agacé ?

\- J’aurai plus de temps libre puisque je n’aurai plus de leçons, certes, mais je te rappelle que je n’ai jamais failli à ton service ces derniers mois.

Gaston était pris de court. Ça ne marchait pas ?

\- As-tu trouvé ta monture mal soignée ?

\- Non…

\- N’as-tu pas toujours eu tes pintes en main sans avoir à les commander à la taverne ?

\- Si…

\- Et aujourd’hui, y a-t-il une seule chose qui manque à notre équipement ? N’ai-je pas tout préparé aussi bien que d’ordinaire ?

\- Si…

\- Tu vois. Je fais mon travail aussi bien que d’habitude. Tu ne peux me reprocher de me faire d’autres amis à côté, puisque ça n’empiète pas sur la besogne.

\- Mais…

\- Gaston, je suis ton lieutenant, c’est vrai. Mais j’ai le droit d’avoir ma vie à moi. Nous ne sommes plus à la guerre. Rester constamment ensemble n’est plus une question de survie. Et puis, comme tu le disais tout à l’heure, ne suis-je pas là, avec toi, ici et maintenant ?

LeFou lui souriait. Gaston se sentit reprendre confiance devant ce signe. Il se releva, alla reprendre sa place près de ses armes, apaisé.

\- Tu as raison. Nous sommes ensemble. Toi, moi, et la forêt.

Gaston reprit son nettoyage. À la faible lueur du feu, il se rendit compte que sa proximité avec LeFou avait eu une légère -et involontaire- réaction sur lui. Ce détail le rassura. 

LeFou voulut donner une autre preuve de sa bonne volonté et lui administra de main de maître un massage des épaules qui le changea en gelée. Cela et le cuissot de chevreuil cuit à point le mirent dans de bien meilleures dispositions. Ce soir-là, Gaston s’endormit paisiblement.

LeFou, lui, se rendit compte en méditant près du feu, que les gestes d’apaisement qu’il avait eus envers Gaston, en un autre temps, l’auraient plongé dans un émoi profond pour des jours entiers. C’était d’ailleurs pourquoi il aimait autant partir ainsi à la chasse, seul avec Gaston. Leur intimité commune débarrassée de l’urgence de la guerre était ce qu’il pouvait espérer se rapprochant le plus d’une vie de couple. Il en venait à se demander si ce n’était pas tout de bon la force de l’habitude, plus qu’autre chose, qui l’avait ainsi attaché à Gaston. 

Mais là… Il était simplement content que Gaston soit calmé, ses attentions envers lui n’avaient pas eu d’autre but et il ne ressentait plus cette euphorie qui le prenait autrefois quand il le touchait. Il songea, avec amusement, qu’il se sentait plutôt comme un parent qui calmait un enfant capricieux avec une sucrerie ! 

Il eut un regard pour la tente abritant la vedette de Villeneuve, ronflant paisiblement sous sa couverture, uniquement débarrassé de ses bottes. LeFou attisa les braises de façon à avoir un peu de feu pour le lendemain puis alla se coucher lui aussi.

OoO


	6. Dans l'atelier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : il est de coutume en France de saluer en s’embrassant sur les deux joues, surtout entre amis et membres de la famille.   
> La branche à mettre entre les dents du cerf tué est une vieille tradition de chasse. Saint-Hubert est le saint patron des chasseurs :)  
> Précieuse : courant littéraire du XVIIe siècle où les femmes lettrées cherchaient à donner un ton plus galant aux relations romantiques.

Le lendemain, alléché par l’excitation de la traque, Gaston se mit en tête du dix-cors. La traque fut longue, dura la journée. Mais l’expert connaissait son affaire, et au coucher du soleil, ce fut avec un cri de victoire que Gaston arracha une petite branche de résineux pour la glisser entre les dents de l’animal qui venait d’expirer.

\- Ton dernier repas, annonça-t-il au cerf. Tu l’as bien mérité. Tu fus un bon adversaire !

LeFou le vit tapoter une petite poche qu’il avait fait coudre dans sa veste. Il savait que s’y trouvait une médaille de Saint-Hubert. Gaston admira l’animal avant de le ramener au camp.

Sa victoire l’avait mis d’excellente humeur, et LeFou s’efforça de se plier à ses caprices pour le conserver dans ces dispositions. Le reste de la chasse se passa sans histoire, et le retour fut triomphant, naturellement -mais pouvait-il en être autrement quand Gaston arrivait quelque part ?- et tout un chacun s’extasia sur la beauté de la prise vedette. LeFou, lui, n’avait qu’une hâte : se retrouver en tête à tête avec Stanley. Lorsqu’ils passèrent devant l’échoppe de la modiste, LeFou vit trois têtes brunes piailler d’extase en reconnaissant Gaston, mais pas de Stanley. Sa déception fut vite consolée en le reconnaissant un peu plus loin, un épais rouleau d’étoffe sur l’épaule, aidant son père et son frère à décharger leur livraison. Stanley lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. LeFou articula « taverne, ce soir » en passant. Il espéra que Stanley y serait.

De retour chez lui, après avoir déchargé le matériel et fait l’entretien d’usage, il rangea le tout et se mit en tête de s’apprêter. 

Une heure plus tard, lavé, rasé, vêtu et coiffé de frais, il se rendit à la taverne. Il devait se l’avouer, il voulait bien présenter auprès de Stanley, et espérait que l’attention qu’il avait portée à Gaston lui laisserait de sa part quelques plages de temps tranquille. 

Mais une fois arrivé à la taverne, il n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu’un « LEFOU !! » tonitruant annonça son entrée. 

Gaston, les triplées se pâmant derrière lui, fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie.

\- LeFou ! J’ai besoin de tes talents de conteur pour que tu racontes à ces dames mes exploits avec le dix-cors ! Personne ne sait conter comme toi !

LeFou eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d’œil à la cantonade et reconnut Stanley, comme toujours flanqué de Dick et Tom, qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Gaston lui avait passé un bras d’acier autour des épaules et l’entraîna inexorablement de l’autre côté de la salle. Stanley contempla le manège avec un air désabusé, tout en buvant sa bière. LeFou, bon gré mal gré, dut broder une histoire que les triplées suivirent les yeux brillants, se tournant pour jeter des regards liquides vers Gaston aux meilleurs endroits. LeFou se força bravement à faire durer le plaisir un bon quart d’heure, avant de décréter que parler aussi longtemps lui avait donné fort soif.

Gaston ne put l’empêcher d’aller chercher à boire, et LeFou put enfin approcher l’objet de son attention. 

\- Enfin il te lâche ! S’exclama Tom en lui offrant son premier bock. Il t’a sauté sur le paletot comme jamais.

\- Ce qui est d’autant plus étrange qu’il avait raconté exactement la même chose tout à l’heure… Mais je pense que nos sœurs seraient prêtes à l’écouter bavasser la même histoire des heures durant si ça leur permettait de l’approcher !

Stanley et LeFou se saluèrent.

\- Tu es très élégant, ce soir, fit remarquer le jeune tailleur.

\- Merci…

LeFou rougissait, et allait ajouter quelque chose quand Gaston se fit encore entendre.

\- LeFou ! Une chanson pour fêter ma prise !

LeFou leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé. Il eut un regard d’excuse pour Stanley et retourna auprès de l’ancien capitaine. 

Il entonna une chanson à la mode dont il modifia à l’improviste des paroles sur le thème de la chasse. Stanley était toujours impressionné en l’écoutant car cela faisait des années qu’il faisait ça. LeFou disposait d’un vocabulaire impressionnant, et était capable de réutiliser les paroles improvisées d’une fois sur l’autre, sans erreur. Et tout cela, jusqu’à une date récente, totalement de mémoire !

Comme cela arrivait souvent, à force de danser sur les tables et autour des clients, LeFou parvint à entraîner toute l’assistance dans sa danse et en quelques minutes, tout le monde dansait et chantait à la gloire du chasseur triomphant. Stanley se serait bien laissé entraîner lui aussi, mais au milieu des réjouissances, une main lui attrapa un pan de sa veste. C’était LeFou. Stanley comprit le message, glissa au passage un mot à Dick qui s’empressa d’aller prévenir à son tour ses sœurs, et le suivit hors de la taverne. 

L’air frais était une bénédiction après la fête improvisée. Pour LeFou, cet air était doublement délicieux, car Stanley était enfin seul avec lui. 

\- Eh bien, Gaston ne néglige aucun moyen pour te garder pour lui tout seul ! Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire.

\- Je crains qu’il n’envoie me chercher bientôt…

\- Ne crains rien, mes frère et sœurs sont sur le coup !

\- Hein ??

\- Dick a fait passer le mot, nos sœurs vont redoubler d’attentions pour nous faire gagner du temps. S’il envoie te chercher, Dick et Tom vont être remarquablement peu doués et faire un chou blanc… Soigneusement concerté.

LeFou eut un rire admiratif.

\- Tu es plein de ressources !

\- Toujours quand je veux parvenir à mes fins, et surtout si c’est pour avoir un peu de temps avec toi.

Stanley jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, avant d’ajouter à voix basse : 

\- Va derrière la boutique de ma mère en passant par le passage couvert, la porte de l’atelier est seulement poussée. Ma mère est allée passer trois jours chez sa filleule, qui fait ses couches. Nous serons tranquilles… Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

LeFou sentit son cœur s’emballer. 

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Totalement sûr. Je te rejoindrai dans deux minutes. Comme nous sommes presque voisins avec les deux vieilles biques, elles ne se douteront de rien en me voyant cheminer seul.

Un plan soigneusement échafaudé. LeFou partit tranquillement par le chemin indiqué, et trouva la porte de l’atelier déverrouillée. Il la ferma derrière lui. L’atelier, de nuit, prenait des allures fantomatiques. Les mannequins devenaient des spectres mouvants, les tables et les paravents, des surfaces inquiétantes de derrière lesquelles on s’attendait à voir surgir quelque monstre de conte de fées. LeFou n’osa bouger.

\- Étienne ?

LeFou sursauta. De l’autre côté de l’atelier, Stanley venait d’entrer, une bougie à la main. Il lui sourit, et ne s’approcha de lui qu’après avoir fermé les portes et assujetti les rideaux aux fenêtres. Ces derniers étaient faits de lourd velours qui bloquait lumière, poussière et moustiques. 

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Dick m’a dit que notre plan marchait sur des roulettes. Nos sœurs ont réussi à entraîner Renée, la confiturière, et même son frère pour distraire sa Majesté !

LeFou se mit à rire. 

\- Vous êtes tous fantastiques ! Et vous vous êtes donné tant de mal…

\- Le résultat en vaut la peine, murmura Stanley d’une voix douce.

LeFou ressentit avec acuité le degré d’intimité où lui et Stanley se trouvaient présentement. L’atelier était sombre, désert, on le croyait ailleurs… Et on n’irait pas le chercher avant un bon bout de temps.

\- Donc, comme je le disais avant d’être interrompu, je te trouve très élégant ce soir. J’ai toujours trouvé que ce gilet bordeaux t’allait particulièrement bien… Et cette culotte vert bouteille est d’une excellente coupe. Quant à cette chemise, fit Stanley en picorant les manchettes de dentelle d’Étienne du bout des doigts, sa blancheur n’est que modeste en comparaison avec celle de tes mains.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Stanley lui saisit délicatement les mains pour les couvrir de baisers. LeFou s’étonna de se sentir prêt à se pâmer devant cette cour un peu surannée, mais qu’il trouvait charmante. 

\- Eh bien, arriva-t-il à articuler, quel galant ! Je craindrais presque pour ma vertu ! Fit-il avec une moue moqueuse. Tu as bien dû t’exercer pour être aussi doué.

\- Même pas, fit Stanley avec un petit rire. Je suis juste en pleine boulimie de lecture en ce moment, et comme j’ai fini les romans que mes sœurs m’ont prêté, j’ai attaqué la bibliothèque de notre arrière-grand-mère. Elle était une précieuse ! Je suppose que j’ai pris le pli à force de lire.

\- Je… Je n’ai jamais été l’objet d’autant d’attentions, Stanley, fit Étienne d’un air plus sérieux. C’est presque déroutant. Délicieux, et déroutant.

\- Bon, fit Stanley. Si cela te gêne, j’arrête !

\- Certainement pas ! C’est juste que… Quand on vit quasiment seul, les compliments n’ont pas vraiment de chance de fuser.

\- Alors j’aurai tout loisir de m’appesantir des heures durant sur l’éclat de tes yeux, d’admirer les flocons d’or au milieu du brun de tes iris ? De te décrire la perfection de ton sourire dans ses moindres détails, de tes adorables fossettes jusqu’à cette charmante petite fente entre tes dents ?

LeFou se sentit devenir écarlate.

\- Oh, tu exagères…

\- Certainement pas. Tu es beau, Étienne. Exquisément beau. Je n’ai jamais compris comment tu ne traînais pas des hordes d’admiratrices aussi transportées que pourraient l’être mes sœurs devant Gaston. Enfin… Quand on te regarde, c’est tellement évident !

Stanley avait encadré le visage d’Étienne de ses mains. Ce dernier était silencieux, l’émotion lui ayant coupé la parole. Stanley le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. 

\- Je suis stupéfait que le monde ne se rende pas compte du trésor que tu es, fit Stanley à l’oreille d’Étienne. Que les vivats et les attentions soient réservés à un autre, alors que tu les mérites cent fois. Moi, je te vois. Je vois quand tu glisses des piécettes dans la sébile des pauvres que Gaston n’honore que d’aspersions de boue quand il passe. Je vois quand tu consoles les gamins qui s’écorchent les genoux en tombant. Je vois quand tu aides le père Robert à réparer le toit de l’église, sans rien demander en échange. Je vois aussi quand tu me défends bec et ongles contre les deux harpies colporteuses de ragots. Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu imagines…

\- As-tu donc décidé de me faire pleurer ? Demanda une petite voix, étouffée par son épaule.

\- Oh Étienne… Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, murmura Stanley en lui caressant la tête. Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Stanley sentit des lèvres humides se poser sur son cœur, puis remonter lentement vers son cou. Grisé par cette sensation, il laissa faire. Les lèvres de LeFou se posèrent au point de jonction de son cou et de sa mâchoire, et Stanley lutta pour rester silencieux. LeFou l’embrassa sur la joue, sur la tempe, sur le front. Ils se regardèrent. 

C’est LeFou qui fit le premier pas. Sans doute Stanley, dans ses rêves, aurait imaginé un endroit plus romantique que l’atelier de ses parents pour une telle entrevue, mais cela n’avait strictement aucune importance à ce moment-là. Les mains de Stanley se crispèrent dans le dos de LeFou, qui décida d’approfondir le baiser.

Celui-ci gagna en chaleur très rapidement. Les deux hommes accélérèrent les choses, transportés par l’instant, la relative tranquillité que leur permettait leur abri improvisé, et le sentiment que malgré la machination des enfants Laurent, ils ne disposaient que de quelques minutes. Plus expérimenté, ce fut LeFou qui tenta un petit bout de langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Stanley. Celui-ci ouvrit avec un gémissement la bouche contre celle de son amant. LeFou prit le contrôle de la situation, et sentait avec satisfaction le visage de Stanley brûler contre le sien. 

Leurs mains parcouraient la surface de peau accessible, plus timidement du côté de Stanley. Celui-ci gardait ses mains sur les épaules et le dos de LeFou, encore sonné par la passion soudaine de ce baiser. Le silence de l’atelier faisait résonner les bruits mouillés et le soupir des mains sur le tissu avec un ton qui serait presque obscène, dans d’autres circonstances. Leurs lèvres se séparaient parfois, pour se réunir aussitôt qu’ils avaient repris leur souffle. Stanley émettait parfois un gémissement d’une voix rauque qui intensifiait le désir de LeFou, mais il ignora courageusement cette montée d’excitation. Cependant, Stanley se colla à lui de tout son long et il ne put ignorer longtemps que le jeune homme était dans le même état que lui. Ce fut Stanley qui brisa le baiser.

\- Étienne.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Tu es excité.

C’était un constat, pas une question.

\- Bien sûr Stanley. 

\- Je… Hésita Stanley en se tortillant un peu pour cacher sa propre érection.

\- Tu l’es aussi, fit Étienne en lui souriant dans la pénombre. Et c’est tout à fait normal.

\- Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt à passer à la suite, admit Stanley d’un air gêné.

\- Oh ?

\- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère si on… Heu… Si on ne va pas plus loin ce soir ?

\- Certainement pas, l’assura Étienne. Ne serait-ce que parce que le temps nous est compté aujourd’hui…

\- Et j’avoue que ça m’embarrasserait beaucoup de faire ça ici, dans l’atelier de mes parents.

\- J’avais plutôt dans l’idée de faire ce genre d’activités dans un lit, bien tranquillement, au calme, fit Étienne en passant la main sur la joue de Stanley. En faire un moment spécial. Et lorsque tu seras prêt, pas avant. Nous avons bien le temps encore !

\- Mais… Nous pouvons continuer à nous embrasser, entre-temps… Non ?

L’air innocent de Stanley était irrésistible, et força LeFou à rendre les armes et à reprendre cette belle bouche. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

Ces baisers durèrent longtemps ; mais lorsque onze heures sonnèrent à l’horloge de l’église, soit une heure plus tard, il leur sembla qu’ils venaient à peine de commencer. Ils se séparèrent, à regret, à bout de souffle. Ils durent prendre un peu de temps pour reprendre leur calme et une apparence décente ; LeFou rattacha ses cheveux en hâte et Stanley attrapa un carnet pour s’éventer, dans l’espoir de moins rougir. Ils sursautèrent en entendant quelques coups tapés à la porte de l’atelier, côté boutique.

\- Stan ?

Stanley fut rassuré, c’était la voix de Dick.

\- Oui ?

\- Notre petite comédie ne fait plus d’effet, si tu es avec LeFou, je te conseille de revenir. Gaston perd rapidement patience.

\- Bien. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

\- Pas de problème, frérot ! Bon, j’y retourne. 

Stanley entendit LeFou rire derrière lui.

\- Votre plan a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances, de toute manière ! Voler ces quelques minutes pour les passer avec toi a transformé cette soirée. Tu remercieras Dick et les filles de ma part !

\- J’espère qu’on pourra se revoir bientôt, répondit simplement Stanley.

LeFou lui accorda un dernier baiser avant de repartir par le même chemin que pour l’aller. 

\- Très bientôt, j’en fais mon affaire. Bonne nuit, Stanley.

\- Au revoir Étienne, murmura Stanley, à qui LeFou manquait déjà.

LeFou s’empressa de rentrer à la taverne, où Samuel le vendeur d’œufs passa comme par hasard systématiquement entre lui et Gaston pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour le chasseur de découvrir son lieutenant accoudé au comptoir, bavardant l’air de rien avec Tom, une chope à la main.

\- LeFou ! S’écria Gaston en allant à sa rencontre. Mais où étais-tu ?? Je t’ai fait chercher partout !

Gaston avait l’air agacé et fort aviné. Samuel avait précisé à LeFou qu’il l’avait remplacé au comptoir et que le chasseur avait bu une solide quantité d’alcool. 

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies été inquiet pour moi, Gaston. Mais après l’histoire et la danse, j’étais un peu las, je suis allé faire un tour dehors.

\- Un tour dehors ? Qui t’a pris une heure ?

\- Gaston, si j’ai envie de me promener une heure, c’est mon droit, fit LeFou d’une voix douce.

\- Mais tu n’étais plus là, et je n’avais personne pour me servir à boire, geignit Gaston avec une moue d’enfant gâté.

\- Erreur. Samuel m’a dit qu’il était allé au comptoir pour toi.

Gaston attrapa LeFou sous les aisselles et le souleva de terre, puis parla tout près de son visage. LeFou, embarrassé, pouvait retracer la carte des vins de la taverne rien qu’en sentant son haleine.

\- Mais les bières n’ont pas le même goût si ce n’est pas toi qui me les sers ! Et j’ai voulu que tu racontes l’histoire du dix-cors et tu n’étais pas là… Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Gaston lui adressa sa plus belle tête de chiot abandonné, mais ni ses yeux humides ni sa lèvre tremblotante ne purent briser la sérénité de LeFou. Il tapota les bras de Gaston et celui-ci le reposa par terre. 

\- Mon pauvre ami, murmura-t-il, tu as l’air bien fatigué… Et si je montais avec toi pour t’aider à te coucher, hein ?

Gaston jeta un long coup d’œil à la cantonade. Il reconnut dans la foule les cheveux roulottés et malgré les prières de LeFou, alla droit vers leur propriétaire. Stanley plaisantait avec Renée, qui gloussait à une de ses histoires, une main tortillant une de ses mèches retenues par un ruban, près de son cou. Il leva vers Gaston un regard innocent.

\- Bonsoir Gaston.

Gaston plissa les yeux d’un air soupçonneux. 

\- Tu es là, toi ?

\- Ben oui, fit Stanley en buvant une gorgée de sa chope.

\- Où étais-tu il y a une heure ?

\- Avec Dick et Tom. Ensuite avec Renée.

\- Il me racontait une histoire, fit Renée avec une moue frustrée envers Gaston. Tu ne l’as pas laissé finir !

\- Tu n’es pas parti ?

\- Pourquoi ces questions, Gaston ?

\- Je ne t’ai pas vu ici.

\- Il y a tant de monde ici, tu m’auras perdu de vue.

Gaston était incrédule. 

\- Stanley est avec moi depuis plus d’une demi-heure. Et avant que tu l’interrompes, il était en train de discuter avec moi, intervint Renée. Alors si tu le permets...

Renée attrapa le bras de Stanley et l’entraîna dans un autre coin de la taverne, en lui chuchotant quelque chose en riant. Stanley se laissa galamment faire en lui souriant. Gaston alla vers Dick et Tom. 

\- Gaston, supplia LeFou, il est vraiment temps que tu ailles te reposer…

\- Une minute. Dick ?

\- Oui Gaston ?

\- Où était ton frère ?

\- Eh bien, visiblement en très bonne compagnie, répondit Dick en regardant les deux jeunes gens en train de rire ensemble.

\- Non, pas maintenant, tout à l’heure !

Dick le regarda avec innocence.

\- Mais… Il était avec Tom et moi.

Tom approuva de la tête.

\- On parlait de ses progrès en escrime.

Gaston n’était toujours pas convaincu. 

\- Pourquoi tu t’intéresses autant à Stanley, maintenant ? Demanda Dick. 

Gaston ne répondit pas. LeFou le tirait par la manche.

\- Gaston, il est plus que temps d’aller prendre congé.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Gaston obtempéra devant le sourire engageant de LeFou, et le suivit docilement. L’alcool circulant dans ses veines ne lui permettait plus de marcher droit. LeFou le soutint, serviable, pendant le trajet jusqu’à ses quartiers. Dans l’instant où il n’était plus obligé de conserver les apparences, Gaston s’écroula sur l’épaule de son lieutenant. LeFou, qui en avait l’habitude, l’assit sur le lit, le déchaussa, lui ôta veste, gilet et lacet dans les cheveux, le fit basculer sur le lit et prépara près de lui un verre d’eau. Puis il s’assit près de lui.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Mmgnnn…

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû autant boire…

\- Tu n’étais pas là, répéta obstinément Gaston.

LeFou soupira.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant. Et toi, tu vas te reposer, tu en as bien besoin.

\- LeFou…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu resteras près de moi, hein ?

\- Tu te sens malade ? Tu as besoin que je te veille ?

\- Non… Tu resteras près de moi… Toujours ?

LeFou fronça les sourcils, étonné.

\- Je suis ton ami, Gaston. Bien sûr que je resterai près de toi.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Gaston l’attrapa et l’attira contre lui. LeFou se retrouva le visage pressé contre le large torse, le nez dans la petite portion de poitrine qui se laissait deviner entre les volants de sa chemise.

\- Tu es mon lieutenant à moi, fit Gaston en tapotant maladroitement la tête de LeFou.

LeFou, lui, tentait de trouver un moyen de se dégager poliment. Il fut un temps où un tel geste de Gaston l’aurait transporté directement au paradis, mais là, il était juste triste pour son ancien capitaine. 

\- Bien sûr, Gaston, assura LeFou en se dégageant délicatement. Tu me promets de dormir bien sagement, maintenant ?

\- Oui, murmura Gaston, dont les paupières se fermaient.

LeFou lui toucha doucement le bout du nez avec le doigt. Gaston sourit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. LeFou resta un moment à contempler le chasseur endormi. Certes, il avait sous les yeux un tableau exquis : Gaston avait un corps superbe, taillé dans le marbre. Des muscles puissants et parfaitement définis recouverts d’une légère toison brune, un visage d’une rare perfection, des formes aiguës sous les vêtements laissant deviner des trésors de chair tendre en-dessous. Ce spectacle ferait rêver bien des femmes et probablement aussi bien des hommes. 

Mais plus LeFou restait à le regarder, plus le désir qu’il avait autrefois ressenti à admirer Gaston dans ces instants, où il était exposé et vulnérable, faisait place à une compassion attristée. 

L’esclandre que Gaston avait provoqué à la taverne n’était qu’un au milieu de tant d’autres, et l’argument massue que Gaston utilisait systématiquement pour conserver la bonne volonté de LeFou à son endroit, ce fameux « je ne peux rien sans toi », résonnait avec plus de sincérité que l’intéressé lui-même l’aurait souhaité.

LeFou voulut se lever, mais Gaston, dans son sommeil, lui avait agrippé un pan de veste. LeFou se dégagea doucement, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Gaston. Celui-ci s’apaisa aussitôt, un léger sourire aux lèvres. LeFou soupira, sortit de la pièce et rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, la compagnie prenait congé. Tom, Dick, les triplées, Renée et Samuel restèrent quelques minutes à bavarder devant la taverne, en riant sous cape.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, leur annonça Stanley avec chaleur.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Alors, tout s’est bien passé ? Demanda Eliana d’un air inquisiteur.

\- Tout s’est bien passé, assura Stanley sans autre précision.

\- Et ?

\- Et c’est tout, vilaine indiscrète ! Répliqua-t-il, avant de rire devant l’air outré de sa sœur.

\- Je suis content d’avoir pu t’aider, fit Samuel.

Stanley lui sourit.

\- Espérons que Gaston aura oublié ce petit esclandre d’ici demain, espéra Tom.

\- Vu la quantité qu’il a bue, le contraire serait étonnant, dit Renée. Il tenait à peine debout quand LeFou l’a emmené à l’étage.

\- Mes amis, je vais devoir prendre congé, à demain ! Annonça Tom en touchant le bord de son chapeau.

Ce fut le signal des au revoir. Juste avant de raccompagner ses sœurs, Stanley embrassa Renée et donna l’accolade à Samuel.

\- Merci Sam, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, murmura le marchand en lui tapotant le dos.

Chacun rentra chez soi.

OoO


	7. Retour en arrière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : « Parpaillot » est un terme peu aimable pour désigner les protestants. Il me semblait plus logique de faire de Villeneuve un village essentiellement peuplé de gens de confession catholique, puisque le Père Robert est un des personnages importants du village. Les noms de Samuel et de Renée et leur lien de parenté, ainsi que ceux des autres villageois m’ont été inspirés par le tumblr https://omelette-du-gafou.tumblr.com/, que je recommande hautement !  
> Ah, et petit passage légèrement NSFW !

Il y a quinze ans...

La charrette arriva devant la maison vide, devant plusieurs villageois. Clothilde marmonnait dans sa barbe « Des parpaillots… Qui n’iront même pas à l’office avec nous… Je ne les saluerai pas. »

Les Laurent n’étaient pas loin. Stanley s’accrochait aux jupes de sa mère. C’était la maison de Gervais. Et ces gens l’avaient prise. Il ne le leur pardonnerait jamais.

Le père Robert sourit aux nouveaux arrivants et donna la main à la dame pour l’aider à descendre.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à Villeneuve, mes amis.

Le couple parut fort étonné d’un tel accueil de la part du curé, mais sourirent et répondirent à son salut. 

\- Bonjour mon père, et merci. Nous sommes les Durand. Je suis Thérèse, et voilà mon mari Michel. Et voilà nos enfants : Samuel et Renée. Venez dire bonjour, les enfants !

Stanley vit alors un petit garçon et une petite fille descendre de la charrette, aidés par leur père. Le petit garçon avait une dent en moins, et de beaux yeux noirs. La petite fille était plus jeune, ses cheveux bouclés étaient séparés en deux couettes retenues par des rubans blancs, et elle avait une jolie poupée dans les bras. Le père Robert les salua chaleureusement. Madame Laurent fit un signe de tête à son mari et ils s’approchèrent.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Eliabel Laurent, la modiste. Voilà Guillaume, mon mari.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis le drapier. Nos boutiques sont juste là, fit le père de Stanley en désignant les deux façades à vitrine, de l’autre côté de la place.

\- Et voilà nos deux fils, Richard et Stanley, et nos trois filles. Élise, Éloïse et Eliana.

Dick s’approcha, en attrapant le collet de Stanley pour le forcer à s’approcher. Il souffla à l’oreille de son cadet « dis bonjour ! », et l’enfant obtempéra de mauvais gré. Les triplées firent une petite révérence avec un sourire irrésistible.

Mais il se sentit rougir quand le petit garçon lui sourit largement en lui rendant son salut. Les quatre fillettes se mirent à jouer ensemble sans plus de cérémonie, courant et riant sur la place.

\- J’ai apporté une tarte aux blettes ! Annonça la modiste en tendant à la femme un plat enveloppé dans un torchon. Pour que vous n’ayez pas à vous soucier du repas de ce soir.

\- Et nous prêterons nos bras pour vous aider à remonter vos meubles ! Annonça Guillaume.

Le couple rosit de plaisir.

\- Oh, nous ne pouvons accepter…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Nous savons ce que c’est de s’installer dans une nouvelle maison. Et à plusieurs mains, ça ira plus vite. Vous voulez que je garde les enfants pendant ce temps ?

\- Et je ne suis pas seul, Dick n’a pas les mains dans les poches, il a de la ressource ! Lança Guillaume, approuvé par son aîné.

\- J’aiderai aussi, renchérit le prêtre en retroussant ses manches.

\- Mais… Mon père, nous ne sommes pas…

\- Catholiques ? Qu’importe ! Tous les nouveaux arrivants sont les bienvenus ! Allons ! Faites-nous plaisir en acceptant notre aide !

Le couple se regarda, puis accepta en souriant. Plusieurs badauds se mirent à imiter les Laurent, et commencèrent à décharger la charrette. Si même le prêtre n’était pas gêné par la différence de religion des nouveaux venus, on ne pouvait se faire plus royaliste que le roi… Eliabel rentra avec Thérèse et les fillettes, qui envahirent aussitôt la chambre des filles et jouèrent à la poupée. Samuel et Stanley se retrouvèrent à peu près seuls. 

\- Tu as l’air triste, constata Samuel.

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- C’était la maison de mon ami. Il est parti pour une autre ville.

\- Ah…

Instant de silence. Samuel regarda Stanley.

\- On joue ?

\- J’ai des épées à la maison.

\- Des vraies ?

\- Non, en bois. Mais je sais me battre !

\- Montre-moi ! S’écria le garçon.

La glace était rompue. Stanley apporta deux épées en bois, et les deux enfants jouèrent avec entrain. L’aide plus ou moins spontanée de quelques solides gaillards permit aux Durand d’être meublés en moins de trois heures. Les dames s’occupèrent de nettoyer et d’accommoder tentures, rideaux, ranger les vêtements dans les armoires, etc.

Le soir venu, les Durand remercièrent chaleureusement les villageois venus les aider et les Laurent rentrèrent au logis.

Guillaume ébouriffa les cheveux de Dick.

\- Tu n’as pas les deux pieds dans le même sabot, mon garçon ! Tu es fort comme un bœuf !

\- Merci papa.

\- Et toi, Stanley ? Tu les trouves comment, les nouveaux voisins ?

\- Oh, ils sont bien, fit l’enfant d’un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- « Bien », seulement ? Toi et Samuel, vous avez joué toute la journée !

\- Il est gentil, concéda Stanley d’un air boudeur.

Guillaume et Eliabel se regardèrent. Leur cadet allait peut-être surmonter son chagrin plus vite que prévu, en fin de compte.

OoO

Sept ans plus tard…

Stanley sortit en maugréant de sa maison. 

La semaine avait mal commencé. Les nouvelles de la guerre étaient mauvaises. On parlait de batailles sanglantes, et les Laurent, comme les Déroulède, comme quasi-toutes les familles de Villeneuve, tremblaient pour l’être cher qui servait sous les drapeaux. Dick était parti depuis quatre ans déjà, laissant Magdeleine et leurs enfants aux bons soins de ses parents, et Stanley ressentait avec une acuité affreuse l’absence de son grand frère. D’ordinaire, il écrivait avec abondance, une lettre arrivant au courrier au moins deux fois le mois pour ses parents, sa femme et parfois son cadet, mais ces derniers temps, ses courriers s’étaient raréfiés, raccourcis. De temps à autre, une tache de boue souillait le papier et l’adolescent craignait toujours que ce soit du sang séché. Partagé entre l’admiration pour le courage de Dick et la peur affreuse d’une mauvaise nouvelle, Stanley se faisait un souci terrible, partagé par sa famille.

Eliana, Élise et Éloïse cherchaient à distraire leur inquiétude en se plongeant à corps perdu dans les falbalas et la toilette, ou en harcelant leur frère sous couvert de le seconder dans son rôle d’homme de la maison, lorsque leur père s’absentait pour ses affaires.

Dernièrement, les triplées s’étaient mis en tête de lui trouver une fiancée. Et Stanley haïssait qu’on se mêle ainsi de ses affaires. Elles l’avaient accablé de recommandations, vantant les qualités de l’une, la beauté de l’autre, sans lui laisser en placer une. Il avait finir par sortir en trombe de la maison après leur avoir crié de le laisser tranquille. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Ses pas le conduisirent à la ferme des Durand. Samuel était en train de nettoyer le poulailler, il lui fit de grands gestes.

\- Eh, Stan !

Les deux garçons bavardèrent longuement pendant que le jeune homme achevait sa tâche. Samuel alla se laver un peu avant de s’affaler sur le tas de foin où Stanley s’était assis.

\- Elles sont bizarres, tes sœurs. Pourquoi te demander de choisir une femme maintenant ?

\- Elles veulent que je me marie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Déjà, c’est trop tôt ! Je n’ai que quinze ans ! Et puis… Ça ne m’intéresse pas, moi, d’avoir une femme.

\- Moi, dit Samuel d’un ton qui trahissait un long passé de réflexion sur la question, je trouve dommage qu’on ne puisse épouser qu’une personne à la fois. Je ne pense pas que j’arriverais à n’en aimer qu’une seule. Et pourquoi se limiter aux filles, d’ailleurs ? Il y a des garçons que j’aurais bien épousés, aussi !

Stanley rougit violemment à cette réflexion.

\- Heu… Mais, heu… Ton église et la mienne…. Ne trouvent pas ça bien…

\- Oui. Et c’est dommage. Franchement, quel mal il y aurait à épouser un homme ? Deux fois plus de bras pour faire les gros travaux. Et puis, il y a des garçons qui sont aussi beaux que des filles, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les courtiser aussi. Toi, par exemple, tu es très beau, fit Samuel en mâchouillant un brin de paille, l’air de rien.

Il sourit en voyant le trouble croissant de Stanley. Il s’approcha de lui, avec un air à faire des confidences.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai embrassé un garçon la semaine dernière. Un du village d’à côté.

Stanley était de plus en plus troublé. Le cœur battant, il avait du mal à suivre son propre fil de pensée face à l’immensité du champ des possibles que venait d’ouvrir Samuel devant ses yeux.

\- Oh ? Et, heu.. C’était… C’était comment ?

Samuel se rengorgea.

\- Oh, c’était bien. Différent d’avec les filles. Il avait un peu de barbe qui piquait, et il serrait plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je vois, murmura Stanley, l’air absent.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé des filles ?

\- Heu, oui, une ou deux.

\- Et des garçons ?

Stanley jura que le village entier l’avait entendu déglutir. Samuel, étendu à côté de lui dans la paille, le regardait avec des yeux à demi-clos, un petit sourire entendu sur les traits. 

\- Ça te dirait d’essayer ?

Stanley ne savait même pas comment dire oui. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pris de vertige. 

Samuel se redressa, s’approcha de Stanley, qui était assis, raide comme un piquet. Il le prit par les épaules, ôta un brin de paille de ses cheveux, et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. 

Stanley crut défaillir. Si les baisers qu’il avait échangés du bout des lèvres avec quelques filles ne lui avaient laissé qu’un souvenir médiocre, celui-là le transporta quasiment dans un autre monde. Ses bras se levèrent automatiquement pour s’enrouler autour du cou et du dos de Samuel, et il inclina la tête sur le côté pour que leurs nez ne se cognent pas. Samuel approfondit le baiser et fut surpris du son qu’émit Stanley, mi-gémissement mi-cri de surprise, avant de s’accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surpris et très, très excité. Leurs langues vinrent à la rencontre l’une de l’autre et se mêlèrent, sans grâce, mais avec passion.

La main de Stanley s’accrocha dans les cheveux de Samuel et pressait leurs deux têtes l’une contre l’autre, tandis qu’il lui dévorait la bouche avec une frénésie désespérée. Il poussa un autre cri de surprise quand Samuel lui attrapa une fesse tout en insinuant un genou entre ses cuisses. Il avait une érection monumentale qui menaçait déjà de tacher son pantalon. Stanley sentait que se profilait à l’horizon l’orgasme le plus violent de sa courte vie. Encore quelques secondes et...

\- Samuel ? Où es-tu ? Cria une voix lointaine.

C’était son père qui l’appelait. 

L’enthousiasme des deux garçons fut douché en un temps record. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et s’époussetèrent pour retirer les brins de paille accusateurs. 

\- Je suis dans la grange, papa ! Je déplace le foin !

\- Mais c’est trop lourd pour toi !

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’y vais à mon rythme !

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d’aide ?

\- Certain papa. Je nourrirai les chevaux tout à l’heure.

\- Bon garçon. Ta mère me fait dire que le dîner est prêt dans une heure !

\- Oui papa !

Stanley se redressa comme un automate, se dirigea vers l’auge que Samuel venait de remplir pour les chevaux, et y plongea sa tête entière. Samuel le regarda faire un peu stupidement avant de s’inquiéter du temps qu’il passa sans respirer. Le jeune homme finit par sortir la tête de l’eau, ruisselant, mais calmé. Il s’essora les cheveux et s’essuya la figure avec la manche de sa veste.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Samuel, éberlué.

\- Parce que je préfère encore me balader les cheveux mouillés qu’avec un chapiteau dans le pantalon, répliqua Stanley.

Le jeune fermier eut un regard amusé.

\- Je ne pensais pas te faire un effet pareil.

\- Moi non plus, en fait.

Silence.

\- Tu voudrais qu’on recommence, plus tard ?

\- Tu es libre quand ? Demanda Stanley, l’air avide.

\- Je pense que je pourrais arranger le coup samedi prochain, à la tombée de la nuit. Tu pourrais me rejoindre ici ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- J’y serai.

OoO

Il en fut ainsi pendant quelques mois. Stanley faisait régulièrement le mur pour aller retrouver Samuel, et ils volaient quelques heures en étreintes maladroites, baisers affamés et cris étouffés. Stanley sentait qu’il commençait à s’attacher, et que c’était un gros, gros risque. Cette petite histoire prit fin un beau jour, quand Samuel décida d’ajouter la fille du savetier à son tableau de chasse. Stanley n’était pas aussi enclin à partager son amoureux et son amour-propre souffrait de voir que visiblement, ses charmes ne suffisaient pas à retenir le cœur du jeune homme. Il finit, un soir, par s’expliquer auprès de Samuel, qui prit relativement bien la chose. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, jurèrent de rester amis et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Stanley pleura en cachette pendant quelques semaines, puis finit par reprendre le cours ordinaire de sa vie. 

Les trois années suivantes se passèrent, entre inquiétude pour Dick, qui parvenait de temps à autre à obtenir quelques jours de court répit au village, apprentissage chez le tailleur du village voisin et tentatives infructueuses de trouver un nouvel amoureux. Soit les candidats manquaient, soit il ne savait pas les voir. Stanley n’avait guère à se mettre sous la dent que des souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à décolorer et la triste perspective d’une échappatoire par un mariage classique, une fois adulte, qui le rendrait, il le savait déjà, infiniment malheureux. Tout pesé, mieux valait la solitude que partager son lit avec une pauvre fille qu’il ne parviendrait pas à rendre heureuse, elle non plus ! Le travail lui donnait au moins l’occasion de se focaliser sur autre chose. Au cours des rares permissions de Dick, il s’était exercé à prendre ses mesures et pour s’entraîner, avait quasiment refait la garde-robe de son aîné pendant son temps libre. Son maître le félicitait souvent pour sa rigueur et sa méticulosité, et l’assurait qu’il serait un excellent ouvrier sous très peu de temps. Cette perspective rassurait Stanley, qui se disait qu’au moins, il réussirait professionnellement, ce qui était toujours ça de pris.

Il pensait que sa vie sentimentale, en revanche, se profilait comme un océan de triste solitude et de vide existentiel, jusqu’au jour où la fin de la Guerre de Sept Ans sonna le retour des hommes du front. Dick et Tom le forgeron rentrèrent les premiers et furent acclamés –Tom était un excellent ami de la famille Laurent-, mais le lendemain, un triomphe fut réservé à Gaston, le capitaine.

Cependant, ce jour-là, Stanley aurait été bien incapable de dire si ce Gaston était un homme, une armoire ou un cheval… Il n’avait d’yeux que pour le Plus Bel Homme du Monde qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Ses sœurs se pâmèrent d’extase devant le capitaine, Stanley regrettait de ne pouvoir en faire autant devant le lieutenant. 

Dans les premiers jours, les premières heures de leur retour, il grappilla avec voracité le moindre renseignement sur le nouveau venu ; son nom, sa famille, où il demeurait, ce qu’il avait fait… Il s’étonna de reconnaître l’adolescent replet qui n’avait pas plus que ça capté son attention, plusieurs années auparavant. La perfection absolue qu’était cet homme à ses yeux l’empêchait d’aller lui adresser la parole. Lui, Stanley, simple apprenti tailleur, ne pouvait décemment déranger Mr Le Folliet pour le prétexte futile d’entendre le son de sa voix ! 

Il fallut un heureux coup du sort et la première sortie de ses sœurs à la taverne pour l’approcher de plus près. Stanley avait été assigné comme chaperon, et eut fort à faire lors de cette soirée. Dick avait, charitable, pris le relais pour quelques minutes. Du reste, elles étaient faciles à retrouver, elles étaient toujours au même endroit : suspendues aux lèvres du capitaine. Stanley allait mettre à disposition ce temps de répit pour s’offrir une bière. Mais lorsqu’il se retourna pour surveiller ses sœurs, il sursauta en voyant devant lui Mr Le Folliet. Qui lui souriait.

\- Bonsoir ! Oh, tu dois être le frère de Dick Laurent ! Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Stanley, au bord de l’apoplexie, arriva à grimacer un sourire et serrer la main devant lui. Ce n’était pas une voix. Aux oreilles de Stanley, c’était des chœurs angéliques, doux comme une caresse.

Ce sourire avec les dents du bonheur, c’était une vision du paradis.

\- Bonsoir… Oui, je suis le frère de Dick. Je suis…

\- Stanley, c’est bien ça ?

Stanley luttait pour ne pas couiner de façon hystérique. Il connaissait son nom !!

\- Oui, c’est exact.

\- Ton frère ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur toi. Il nous a souvent parlé de toi. Tu étais jeune, encore, quand nous sommes partis. Tu es tailleur, il paraît ?

\- A… Apprenti encore, précisa Stanley, avant de le regretter. Mr Le Folliet allait le prendre pour un gamin !

\- Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent tailleur ! Moi, je suis Étienne Le Folliet, mais tout le monde m’appelle LeFou.

\- Le… LeFou ?

\- Oh, c’est un surnom que j’ai gagné à l’armée ! Tu as des projets pour l’avenir ?

\- Ah, heu.. Hé bien… Eh bien je pense que dès que je serai devenu tailleur, je resterai auprès de mes parents pour travailler avec eux. J’aime travailler en famille.

\- C’est admirable ! Je pense que j’en aurais fait autant s’il m’en restait une.

Stanley sentit un élan de compassion le traverser. C’était vrai qu’il avait perdu ses parents jeune, par la faute d’une épidémie de fièvre, et que son aïeule avait trépassé pendant son adolescence. 

\- Mais trêve de mélancolie, c’est la fête ce soir ! Dit LeFou en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Stanley lui sourit aussi, par mimétisme, et l’espace d’un instant, se crut réduit dans l’univers à l’ombre des deux délicats points de perfection que formaient les fossettes sur les joues de LeFou. 

\- LeFou ! Tonna une voix de l’autre côté de la taverne.

LeFou se retourna et appela : 

\- J’arrive, Gaston !

Puis retournant à Stanley : 

\- Eh bien, à bientôt Stanley.

Il repartit, deux bières aux mains, laissant Stanley sur un petit nuage.

Ce soir-là, Stanley étouffa ses gloussements dans son oreiller, euphorique. Cela ne dura pas. Car Stanley eut rapidement conscience du redoutable concurrent dans les affections de LeFou, en la personne de Gaston lui-même. Déjà, on s’étonnait de la relation étrange entre les deux hommes. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’était marié, et ils menaient encore une vie de régiment : levés aux aurores, patrouillant aux alentours du village régulièrement, Gaston et LeFou s’étaient imposés comme une sorte de milice privée au sein du village. L’hiver qui suivit leur retour fut très rigoureux et le pain vint à manquer. Gaston s’employa alors à chasser voracement dans les bois et rapporta régulièrement des proies dont la chair et la peau furent mis à contribution pour nourrir et réchauffer les habitants. Des bandits, poussés par la misère, avaient tenté un raid pour voler les provisions du village, mais le Duo, comme on commençait à les appeler, établit un plan d’action et chassa les importuns, leur apportant une aura supplémentaire. Ils persistèrent dans leurs efforts en escortant les expéditions pour aller couper du bois de chauffage dans la forêt. Cet hiver-là, ils avaient sauvé les plus vulnérables, dont la fille bien-aimée du patron de la taverne. Celui-ci fit peindre le portrait du héros sur ses murs, asseyant la réputation de Gaston dans tout Villeneuve. 

Encore peu sûr de ses charmes et de ses capacités, mal servi par sa timidité naturelle, Stanley se vit contraint de se couler dans le modèle du soupirant de loin, n’osant adresser la parole qu’épisodiquement à l’objet de son affection, sans se rendre totalement compte que ce dernier faisait exactement la même chose pour la vedette de la ville. 

Il en fut ainsi pendant les cinq années qui suivirent. Stanley gardait soigneusement le secret de son inclination envers LeFou, et rapidement il prit l’entière mesure du poids que celui-ci représentait. Il n’avait personne à qui en parler, que ce soit pour s’attrister des périodes où il ne parvenait pas à capter son attention, ou pour s’extasier d’un échange de bons mots ou d’un geste. Il n’osait pas partager cela avec Samuel, avec qui ses relations, quoique cordiales, s’étaient allongées d’une salutaire indifférence pour faire passer l’épreuve de son mariage. Dick ? Il n’osait ! Stanley ne savait pas les opinions de son frère en particulier et de sa famille en général sur les gens de sa, disons, condition, et l’amour qu’il portait à son frère, ajouté à sa crainte, l’empêchaient de s’épancher auprès de lui. Plutôt s’arracher un membre que de perdre l’affection de Dick ou de quiconque de sa famille.

Assez vite, l’amabilité naturelle de LeFou et les nombreux gestes de gentillesse qu’il avait envers les habitués de la taverne, dont Stanley faisait partie avec Tom et Dick, lui firent gagner dans le cœur du jeune homme des marques d’une attirance de plus en plus forte. Le coup de foudre n’avait pas changé d’intensité, et tout ce que pouvait faire ou dire LeFou était merveilleux au regard énamouré de Stanley. Quelle torture cela pouvait être de ne pas pouvoir le dévorer des yeux quand il dansait, de feindre l’inattention quand il chantait, de se forcer à compter les fois où il osait l’aborder, et pour ne parler que de futilités ! Combien de fois il avait eu envie de lui avouer cet amour qui le rongeait de plus en plus, pour renoncer, forcément.

Stanley se prenait à imaginer des scénarios de moins en moins sages où il imaginait LeFou lui faire découvrir l’amour physique, et lorsqu’il assouvissait comme il pouvait ses pulsions les plus urgentes, il se sentait écrasé de solitude, en songeant que l’objet de sa tendresse n’était même pas au courant de ce qu’il ressentait.

Stanley lui-même ne savait quelle avait été la goutte d’eau qui avait rendu cette situation insupportable, après plusieurs années passées à contenir ses sentiments aux yeux de tout le monde, famille, amis et LeFou inclus. Était-ce cette énième fois où il avait vu Gaston entourer les épaules de LeFou d’un bras possessif ? Était-ce ce soir où il avait vu une voyageuse lorgner sur LeFou d’un air gourmand et se dire qu’il n’aurait aucune chance face à cette rivale ? Était-ce à cause de cette discussion avec ses parents où ils parlaient de lui acheter ou lui louer une petite maison, une fois qu’il serait marié ? Il ne pouvait le savoir. Mais ce soir-là où la boisson lui avait enfin fait avouer ses sentiments à LeFou, Stanley avait simplement renoncé à vivre plus longtemps ce calvaire.

OoO


	8. Réflexions (NSFW)

Gaston se réveilla avec une gueule de bois épouvantable. Les rayons de soleil filtrant au travers des volets semblèrent lui brûler les yeux. Il puait la sueur, et avoir dormi tout habillé ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur. Son premier soin avant toute chose, en sortant de sa chambre, fut de faire appeler LeFou. Puis il ordonna à la femme du patron de lui faire couler un bain, ce à quoi elle obéit en maugréant : il était pas loin de midi, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Gaston s’enferma dans la petite pièce, se dévêtit et se lava soigneusement, chassant cette odeur de vinasse qui semblait lui sourdre du corps. 

LeFou arriva, une tenue de rechange sous le bras.

\- Bonjour Gaston.

\- LeFou, viens me laver les cheveux.

Il s’assit sur un tabouret près du bord de la baignoire et encadrant doucement la tête de Gaston dans ses mains, lui trempa la tête en entier, avant de s’enduire les mains de savon et de lui laver les cheveux avec soin, prenant garde à bien masser les tempes et l’occiput pour que Gaston se détende. 

L’effet ne se fit pas attendre. Le chasseur sentit la tension s’évacuer de ses membres et sous les doigts magiques de son lieutenant, il avait l’impression que ses misères s’effaçaient comme la crasse et la sueur de sa peau. 

Les yeux fermés, Gaston aurait roucoulé de bonheur. LeFou lui rinça la tête, puis recommença. Le chasseur réfléchit.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que LeFou ne marchait plus dans les machinations habituelles pour conserver sa dévotion à son égard. Que bomber ses muscles ne lui rendait plus les yeux brillants. Que se dénouer les cheveux à la fin d’une longue course, secouant sa crinière l’air de rien, ne lui faisait plus détourner le regard en se mordant l’ongle d’un pouce. Que s’étaler dans son fauteuil dans une attitude à la fois décadente et très étudiée ne provoquait plus ce renflement léger dans ses pantalons, qu’il dissimulait aussitôt en allant prendre l’air.

Au début, quand Gaston, à la guerre, s’était rendu compte non seulement des inclinations de LeFou, mais en plus qu’elles lui étaient destinées, il avait été horrifié. LeFou homosexuel ! Cela sonnait comme une trahison personnelle. 

Puis cette dévotion à son égard, la proximité de la camaraderie soudée par les batailles, lui avait fait réviser son jugement. C’était à cette époque que LeFou avait gagné son surnom en commençant à chanter sa gloire pour distraire leurs camarades de régiment. C’était agréable, au départ. Puis petit à petit, ces louanges étaient devenues aussi vitales pour Gaston que l’eau ou le pain. 

Il avait besoin d’être célébré, qu’on lui dise que ce qu’il faisait était juste et bien. Il avait besoin d’être glorifié pour avoir tué, détruit, massacré, sinon il repenserait aux hommes qui avaient péri sous ses balles et les cauchemars reviendraient. Il avait besoin qu’on chante ses qualités, parce que certaines nuits, il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête qu’il avait ôté la vie à des gens comme lui, dont l’unique tort était de ne pas porter le même uniforme que lui. 

Que les horreurs qu’il savait avoir commises étaient transfigurées par la belle voix douce et les danses joyeuses du petit homme souriant qui le suivait comme une ombre, semblant changer par magie le sang, la mort et la violence en légende dorée.

Sa légende.

LeFou lui était indispensable, et durant la guerre, les regards fugaces, les réactions involontaires, les touchers à la dérobée en refaisant ses bandages lui laissaient l’assurance que la réciproque était vraie. Il se savait beau, et il voyait bien que LeFou partageait son avis. Parfois, quand les veuves se faisaient rares, ou plus rarement quand quitter leur lit ne le laissait pas totalement assouvi, il se demandait ce que LeFou dirait s’il le voyait arriver dans sa tente, puis se glisser dans son lit, pour voir ce qu’il en était des caresses entre hommes. 

Comment serait le corps de LeFou contre le sien ? Il l’avait déjà vu nu -à l’armée, la pudeur est une denrée vite dépensée-, et s’était demandé, parfois, de façon détachée, ce que ce serait de toucher cette peau, ces poignées d’amour, ces rondeurs presque féminines. LeFou avait de très beaux cheveux, un joli visage. Est-ce qu’il chanterait, à ces moments-là, ces chants sans paroles mais connus depuis le fond des âges ? Est-ce que son corps s’enroulerait autour du sien, comme pour un pas de danse ?...

Puis il se réprimandait, en se disant qu’il n’allait pas ruiner sa réputation pour une nuit auprès de son lieutenant, et… Gaston avait confusément l’impression que s’il se passait quoi que ce fût entre eux, cela casserait leur dynamique. Elle était en grande partie basée sur la frustration. Le désir dans les yeux de son second se devait de rester inassouvi. Car Gaston ne se rendait que trop compte qu’il n’y avait guère que cela qui lui servait à retenir LeFou près de lui.

C’était pourquoi Stanley était devenu si gênant. Stanley offrait à LeFou quelque chose que Gaston ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas lui donner. Il ignorait où en étaient leurs relations. Quand, l’autre jour, LeFou lui avait assuré qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais touchés, Gaston avait eu l’impression qu’il mentait. 

Stanley était en train de délivrer LeFou des entraves indispensables pour l’équilibre de Gaston. LeFou n’avait plus besoin de lui pour lire ses lettres, des poteaux indicateurs ou des enseignes. Ou pour faire la correspondance indispensable de la maison. LeFou n’était plus réceptif à son apparence…

Stanley l’avait-il déjà touché ? Serré dans ses bras ? Embrassé ? Il imagina son lieutenant et le jeune tailleur enlacés. Il savait que Stanley, sous ses vêtements amples, était remarquablement bien bâti, la faute aux leçons d’escrime avec Tom et l’exercice qu’il ne manquait pas de prendre en soulevant régulièrement des objets lourds. Lors de leur dispute pendant la traque du cerf, il avait délibérément menti à LeFou, par jalousie. Il les imaginait donc, ce jeune corps mince et athlétique contre l’autre, rond et doux. Les cuisses dodues encadrant l’étroit bassin. Les deux visages pressés l’un contre l’autre dans un baiser profond…

LeFou toussota et se leva.

\- Tes cheveux sont propres, je vais, heu… Te… Te laisser finir. À tout à l’heure !

Gaston, accoudé à la baignoire, n’eut que le temps d’ouvrir les yeux pour voir LeFou sortir de la pièce. Gaston ne comprit pas tout d’abord, puis se rendit compte de l’érection impressionnante qui s’étalait sur son ventre, sous l’eau du bain. Comment elle était arrivée, celle-là ?

Gaston n’avait pas bougé les bras des bords de la baignoire, il ne s’était même pas touché. C’était le résultat de ses réflexions qui… ?

Gaston haussa les épaules, et décida de façon très pragmatique de prendre le problème en main. Le plus simple était de continuer ce qu’il imaginait, ce qu’il fit.

Un poing soigneusement arrimé autour de son sexe, il reprit sa fantaisie là où il l’avait laissée.

Il vit en pensée LeFou, étendu sur un lit, les yeux clos, Stanley allongé sur lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il imagina les lents mouvements du bassin, les caresses de Stanley sur les cuisses le pressant contre son amant. Il imagina les mains grassouillettes de LeFou lui caressant les cheveux. Il imagina le sexe de Stanley, qu’il avait arbitrairement décidé de voir long et mince, comme lui, entrer et sortir du corps de LeFou, les abdominaux carrés caresser le sexe de LeFou, plus court mais beaucoup plus épais. Il vit les lèvres se séparer pour murmurer des mots que lui-même n’entendit pas, mais il n’eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion. L’orgasme le prit quasiment par surprise et en quelques mouvements du poignet, il se répandait dans l’eau tiédie du bain. 

Gaston sortit de l’eau, se sécha et s’habilla avec la tenue que LeFou avait apportée, puis sortit de la pièce sans façons rejoindre son lieutenant.

LeFou était en train de lire, et n’avait pas plus l’air embarrassé que ça. Il arrivait parfois que ses traitements finissent de cette manière. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lui sourit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi.

LeFou hocha la tête. 

\- Oh, et, heu… Désolé pour tout à l’heure. J’ai laissé mon imagination battre un peu la campagne !

\- Tu es tout excusé ! Répondit LeFou, gaiement. C’est la veuve Grandier qui t’a mis en telle joie ?

C’était une jeune veuve qui avait vaguement capté l’attention du chasseur voici quelques semaines. Gaston approuva de la tête. Un mensonge pour un autre. 

\- Bien que je doute qu’elle sache masser la tête aussi bien que toi !

\- À l’impossible, nul n’est tenu. Veux-tu que nous allions visiter cet armurier qui a ouvert dans le village voisin ? Ton couteau de chasse n’est plus de la première jeunesse, je m’en suis aperçu l’autre jour.

\- Allons-y ! Lança Gaston, content de passer du temps avec son lieutenant.

OoO


	9. Poème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : le poème existe, il date du XVIe siècle, « baiser » y est bien évidemment à prendre au sens d’embrasser !

Ce soir-là, LeFou avait refusé d’aller à la taverne. Gaston se doutait bien de ce à quoi il allait occuper sa soirée, mais se sentait redevable de la journée au village d’à côté, où il l’avait retenu de longues heures chez l’armurier. Il le laissa partir, et eut un soupir las en voyant Tom et Dick seuls au comptoir.

LeFou, était resté chez lui, où il ôta sa veste, alluma quelques chandelles, et prépara de l’eau chaude pour du thé. Les poules caquetèrent dans le poulailler derrière la maison. Il alla aussitôt voir.

Stanley traversait la cour en essayant d’apaiser les bêtes en leur parlant doucement. LeFou étouffa un rire en ouvrant la porte à son invité.

\- Stanley ! Viens !

Stanley ne se fit pas prier. LeFou le débarrassa galamment de sa veste et de son chapeau avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Stanley répondit immédiatement à ses caresses.

\- La journée a été si longue !

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit LeFou en lui souriant. Viens ! On sera mieux devant le feu.

Le jeune homme le suivit bien volontiers, il claquait des dents. Le froid vif s’était installé brutalement dans le pays, et les températures avaient chuté en quelques jours à peine. La bruine glacée qui tombait depuis le début de la soirée n’arrangeait en rien les choses. LeFou s’empressa de lui servir un bol de thé fumant et s’installa près de lui sur le vieux canapé qui faisait face au foyer. Ils bavardèrent paisiblement. LeFou savourait cette soirée tranquille qui n’était pas habituelle. Stanley, lui, n’avait d’yeux que pour son hôte. 

\- Oh, j’allais oublier, j’ai quelque chose pour toi.

LeFou allait demander ce que c’était, mais Stanley se leva aussitôt et rapporta quelque chose qu’il avait récupéré dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Un livre ?

\- Oui. Je l’aime bien, alors je te le donne.

LeFou ouvrit le volume.

\- Louise Labé ?

\- Un de mes poètes préférés.

Il y avait un signet à une page, LeFou y alla. Stanley rougit.

\- C’est mon poème préféré. Je… Je me rappelle que grand-maman m’avait défendu de le lire quand j’étais petit, parce qu’elle trouvait que ce n’était pas de mon âge… 

LeFou trouva le texte. Il s’éclaircit la voix, et commença à lire : 

_ Baise m’encor, rebaise-moi et baise ; _

_ Donne m’en un de tes plus savoureux, _

_ Donne m’en un de tes plus amoureux : _

_ Je t’en rendrai quatre plus chauds que braise. _

_ Las ! te plains-tu ? Çà, que ce mal j’apaise, _

_ En t’en donnant dix autres doucereux. _

_ Ainsi, mêlant nos baisers tant heureux, _

_ Jouissons-nous l’un de l’autre à notre aise. _

_ Lors double vie à chacun en suivra. _

_ Chacun en soi et son ami vivra. _

_ Permets m’Amour penser quelque folie : _

_ Toujours suis mal, vivant discrètement, _

_ Et ne me puis donner contentement _

_ Si hors de moi ne fais quelque saillie. _

LeFou vivait une nouvelle expérience. Jusque-là, il n’avait lu que des histoires intéressantes, didactiques, ou simplement des exercices pour entraîner ses yeux. Jamais encore il n’avait lu quelque chose d’aussi sensuel. Il se sentait tout chaud à l’intérieur, et ce n’était certainement pas à cause du thé. Il se tourna vers Stanley, qui souriait en le regardant.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Si j’aime ? C’est… C’est, heu.. Osé ! Et élégant en même temps. Ça change certainement de la Fontaine !

\- Et encore, La Fontaine avait aussi écrit des textes de cette sorte.

\- D’autres poèmes ?

\- Plus… Érotiques, on va dire.

\- Et, à chaque fois c’est le même effet ?

\- Ça dépend des gens. La Fontaine est plus grivois, je trouve. Moins élégant. Théophile de Viau est excellent, mais j’avais seulement emprunté ce livre. Il a fallu que je le rende.

LeFou ferma l’ouvrage, se tourna vers son hôte, et lui caressa le visage avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Stanley, serais-tu en train de me vouloir échauffer le sang avec ces beaux textes ?

Stanley rougit.

\- Heu, eh bien, mmh…

LeFou trouva une mèche échappée de la coiffure de Stanley et la tortilla doucement entre ses doigts. 

\- On ne m’avait jamais fait une cour aussi raffinée, mon chéri, murmura-t-il. Si je n’y prends pas garde, tu me feras faire toutes les sottises du monde…

Stanley, le cœur emballé par le terme affectueux qu’avait employé LeFou, n’y tint plus et l’embrassa. Il répondit au baiser en souriant contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus brûlants, les étreintes de Stanley devenaient plus empressées, il haletait quand il reprenait son souffle. Les petits sons qu’il poussait entre les baisers excitaient profondément LeFou, qui finit par ralentir un peu les choses, se rappelant que Stanley lui avait dit ne pas être encore prêt à aller plus loin. Il serra Stanley contre lui, de manière plus tendre, pour se calmer tous les deux. Stanley accueillit la pause avec soulagement.

Ils changèrent de position sur le canapé. LeFou s’étendit, et accueillit Stanley entre ses jambes, blotti contre sa poitrine massive. Ils se recouvrirent d’une vieille couverture qui traînait dans la pièce, pour se réchauffer. Dans cette position, ils finirent par reprendre leur calme. LeFou s’ingéniait à caresser les cheveux de Stanley sans trop le décoiffer.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Stanley hocha la tête, s’enfonçant benoîtement dans la couverture, profitant de la chaleur de LeFou. Ses doigts s’entrelacèrent à ceux du vétéran, et il ferma les yeux. LeFou n’avait pas envie de briser ce confortable silence, alors il ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que Stanley s’était assoupi. Il étouffa un rire, réajusta la couverture sur lui et l’enlaça, contemplant les flammes dans la cheminée. Le poids du jeune homme contre lui était réconfortant. Le nez dans ses cheveux, LeFou jouissait de ce bonheur simple. Une bûche roula dans la cheminée, le bruit réveilla Stanley.

\- Oh ! Désolé ! Je me suis endormi !

LeFou sourit.

\- Ce n’est pas grave du tout.

Stanley se dégagea pour laisser son hôte se lever et arranger le feu. 

\- Ça veut simplement dire que tu étais à l’aise, fit LeFou avec un clin d’œil.

LeFou repositionna les bûches, et s’étonna du silence de Stanley. D’ordinaire, il était bien plus bavard… Il se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir que le jeune homme semblait au bord des larmes, son beau regard noir fixé sur le feu. 

\- Stanley ?

Stanley leva les yeux vers lui, une expression perdue sur les traits. LeFou s’approcha de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? J’ai dit quelque chose qui t’a déplu ?

\- Non, au contraire…

Le jeune homme tortilla un bouton de sa manchette, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

\- Nous sommes tellement bien, ce soir.

LeFou, un genou en terre devant Stanley, lui caressa le bras.

\- Nous sommes très bien, je te le confirme. Et je pensais que tu t’en réjouirais…

\- Justement, murmura Stanley.

LeFou fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Nous… Nous sommes tellement bien, tous les deux devant le feu, bien tranquilles, et… Et je crains… Je crains…

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues qui commençaient à rougir.

\- Je crains de m’y habituer, acheva Stanley d’une voix brisée.

LeFou alla s’asseoir à côté de Stanley. Il lui ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme s’y nicha aussitôt.

Cette soirée paisible et intime lui avait fait oublier, à lui, LeFou, le plus âgé et censément le plus sage des deux, que ce n’était qu’une parcelle de paix volée au quotidien, et il a fallu que ce soit Stanley qui le lui rappelle. 

Non, leur relation ne ferait pas que des heureux. Pire, il en avait eu l’exemple avec Clothilde et la veuve du tonnelier, des ragots et des médisances couraient déjà sur leur compte, et toute son influence n’avait pas suffi à en protéger Stanley. Plus ça allait et plus il avait la crainte sourde de perdre aussi l’appui de Gaston. Ils avaient goûté à ce bonheur paisible auquel quasiment tous les foyers de Villeneuve avaient droit, et Stanley l’avait perçu avec cette sensibilité qui lui était coutumière, ils ne pourraient en jouir qu’à portion congrue. Se mettre en colère contre l’injustice qui condamnait leur relation pour des motifs que LeFou jugeait stupides était inutile. Cela dit, cela disait plus qu’éloquemment la profondeur des sentiments de Stanley, ce dont LeFou fut touché.

Il leva le visage de Stanley vers le sien, et tira son mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis il se mit en devoir de l’embrasser avec tout l’amour dont il était capable. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il lui prit les mains.

\- Stanley, c’est vrai que nous ne pourrons probablement pas, comme la plupart des couples, rentrer ensemble à la maison et être tranquilles comme ce soir sans que personne n’y trouve à redire. Et je regrette profondément de ne pas pouvoir t’offrir ça, parce que tu le mérites, cent et cent fois. Et quiconque avec deux sous de bon sens serait plus qu’enchanté de partager cette intimité avec toi. Cependant, sache que… Tu peux te sentir comme chez toi ici. Chaque fois que tu pourras venir passer du temps chez moi, ce sera ton foyer à toi aussi.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, que c’est vrai ! Dès que tu auras besoin de tranquillité, ou simplement quand tu en auras envie, tu pourras venir ici. Je te ferai faire une clé !

\- Mais ce n’est pas tant ta maison que toi dedans, qui en fais l’attrait, murmura Stanley avec douceur.

LeFou sourit.

\- Voilà des paroles du dernier galant !

Stanley sourit à son tour. Voilà qui était mieux, songea LeFou. Ils s’embrassèrent. LeFou serra Stanley dans ses bras. 

Les câlins reprirent, avec enthousiasme. LeFou songea que même pour lui, cette intimité n’était pas habituelle. Il avait eu ses premières expériences à l’armée, où entre deux batailles, il lui arrivait de se glisser sous la couverture d’un camarade et de faire passer les horreurs de la guerre en caresses furtives, en fournissant un effort d’imagination pour voir Gaston à la place. La tranquillité était quasi-absente, les rencontres étaient par nécessité rapides, le soulagement bref.

Bien des soirs, LeFou s’était endormi en rêvant de pouvoir un jour faire l’amour dans un lit, dans une maison bien fermée, et toute la nuit si ça lui chantait. Restait à trouver un partenaire adéquat… Et à son retour, la réalité s’était imposée à ses yeux : si le spectacle d’une belle se glissant à l’aube hors d’une maison qui n’est pas la sienne occasionnait les rires et la gauloiserie, celui d’un homme en faisant autant de la maison d’un autre homme pouvait mener au bûcher. Avoir une maison ne résolvait pas le problème. Sans compter les affreux Argus qui guettaient voracement la moindre raison de répandre des médisances.. L’hiver qui arrivait à grands pas aurait au moins l’intérêt d’apporter la faveur de nuits précoces, propices à des déplacements furtifs. Mais cela n’aurait qu’un temps… Peut-être que Stanley se lasserait de ces machinations dérisoires… 

LeFou ne voulait pas en revenir à ses soucis alors que Stanley était dans ses bras. L’heure était à profiter de ces moments avec lui, car il serait rare de pouvoir les prévoir. Ils se séparèrent à une heure avancée de la nuit. Stanley finit par rentrer chez lui, enchanté de la soirée qu’il avait passée. LeFou, de son côté, l’avait à regret laissé partir, en lui assurant qu’il ménagerait une nouvelle rencontre très bientôt.

OoO


	10. Conquête et conséquences (NSFW)

Ce soir-là, Gaston était à la taverne, LeFou chez lui. Déjà, quelques voix se demandaient si le Duo ne s’était pas disputé, rumeurs que Gaston avait dissipées d’un sourire en assurant que LeFou avait des affaires à régler. Les triplées se postèrent à une place bien en vue, parées de leurs plus jolis corsages et de leurs maquillages les plus élaborés, leurs petits accroche-cœurs bien en place, et se mirent à soupirer en le fixant d’un regard humide.

Gaston savait qu’il n’aurait qu’un geste à faire pour faire tomber dans ses bras l’une, voire les trois sœurs en même temps, mais la colère à craindre de la redoutable modiste, de son mari et surtout de Dick et Stanley les rendait définitivement inaccessibles, pour leur grand malheur. 

En revanche, la veuve Grandier, qui avait perdu son mari en duel l’année passée et qui portait à merveille ses trente-deux ans, représentait une proie ô combien plus attractive. Pas très grande mais potelée et délicieusement bâtie, elle arborait une cascade de boucles brunes encadrant un visage rond au teint frais, de ravissants yeux verts, et le caractère ombrageux et violent de son défunt mari ne le lui faisait pas regretter de manière excessive. Elle accueillit avec joie les marques d’attention de la vedette du village et ce soir-là, Gaston ne se sentait pas la patience d’attendre de lui faire une cour passionnée. Il se leva, jeta quelques pièces aux musiciens et entama la danse, entraînant la jeune femme. Il entendait les triplées piailler de jalousie derrière eux mais n’en avait cure. D’autres couples se mirent à tourner et virer au milieu de la salle, tandis que les autres applaudissaient et chantaient sur la musique.

La vieille comédie se mettait en place. D’amusé, le regard de la veuve se fit ombré par ses longs cils noirs. Gaston lui sourit et lui glissa quelques mots à l’oreille. La jeune femme rougit, puis sourit et hocha la tête. 

Ils s’éclipsèrent à l’anglaise et allèrent prendre le frais sur la terrasse de la taverne, qui n’était ouverte au public qu’en été. Là, il lui caressa le bras, une boucle échappée de son chignon. Elle le regarda d’un air entendu.

\- Monsieur le capitaine, si je ne m’y connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que vous tentez de me séduire.

Gaston prit doucement sa main et lui embrassa le bout des doigts.

\- Je plaide coupable. Cela vous gêne-t-il ?

Elle sourit.

\- Pas le moins du monde. J’avoue que c’est plutôt flatteur.

\- Vous êtes ravissante ce soir, madame Grandier.

\- Amélie, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Amélie, répéta Gaston en continuant à embrasser la main, puis le bras de la jeune femme.

Heureusement, madame veuve Grandier connaissait l’homme à qui elle avait affaire et savait où cela allait les mener. Elle décida d’accélérer les choses et caressa le visage de Gaston pour l’embrasser.

Gaston sourit et ne perdit pas de temps à approfondir le baiser. Amélie participa avec enthousiasme, se collant contre son cavalier jusqu’à sentir contre sa robe que leurs caresses ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Gaston haletait un peu quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Chère, douce Amélie, vous êtes… Surprenante !

\- Vous embrassez très bien, capitaine, fit-elle d’un ton amusé.

\- Je ne saurais vous inviter d’ores et déjà…

\- Mais si, assura-t-elle. Nous en avons envie tous les deux, non ?

Gaston sourit.

\- Madame, vous êtes sans conteste la reine de cette soirée. Si vous voulez bien m’accompagner…

Il offrit son bras à la belle et ils partirent tous deux, sans se presser, jusqu’à sa maison.

Gaston, comme chaque fois qu’il se mettait en chasse de ce genre de proie, préparait sa demeure afin d’entretenir sa réputation. Quand il ouvrit sa porte et qu’il invita Amélie à entrer, un savant désordre les accueillit, fait d’armes, de trophées et d’autres virils détails de la vie intime du maître des lieux. Elle sourit en ôtant sa cape.

\- Un verre de vin ?

\- Volontiers.

Ledit verre de vin ne servit pas longtemps d’excuse. Les baisers reprirent et Amélie, lassée d’attendre l’éventualité d’un contact depuis l’année de veuvage qu’elle avait passée, empoigna les pans de la veste de Gaston pour la lui ôter sans façons et la laisser tomber au sol. Gaston guida la jeune femme vers sa chambre et ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se déshabiller mutuellement. Il s’extasia devant la silhouette pâle et ronde étendue sur son lit et lui fit un baisemain galant.

\- Amélie, vous êtes splendide.

\- Vous n’êtes pas mal non plus, Gaston, dit-elle d’un air entendu. Maintenant, voyons si votre réputation est à la hauteur de vos prouesses…

\- Madame a hâte de se faire servir ? Alors nous allons lui faire plaisir !

Gaston couvrit de baisers le beau corps sous le sien et passa un long moment, la tête entre les jambes de la jeune femme, à l’acheminer vers un premier orgasme en s’aidant de la langue et des doigts. Amélie avait un tempérament ardent et ses gémissements se changèrent en cris en quelques minutes à peine. Il sentit avec satisfaction les muscles internes de la jeune femme se contracter autour de ses doigts et continua à accabler de petits coups de langue précis le petit bouton de chair rose, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’apaise enfin. Puis il remonta jusqu’à s’étendre sur elle. Il l’embrassa avec douceur et lui demanda une permission qu’elle lui accorda immédiatement. Lorsqu’il s’introduisit en elle, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ses jambes potelées s’enroulèrent autour de lui, les plantes de ses petits pieds lui caressant les mollets. 

\- Amélie, vous êtes merveilleuse…

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- À quoi songez-vous ?

\- À vos admiratrices, qui sont sans doute rongées d’envie en me sachant où je suis, dit-elle. Votre compagnie est des plus plaisante, mon capitaine !

\- Qu’importent les autres, je suis avec vous maintenant, dit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou.

\- J’espère que vous appréciez vous aussi.

\- Ô combien, répondit Gaston.

Il fut un peu surpris quand Amélie inversa leurs positions et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, puis apprécia pleinement le changement. Sa maîtresse était dépourvue de fausse pudeur et profitait du moment sans complexes. Le sommier grinçait avec enthousiasme à un rythme soutenu, accompagné des gémissements de l’une et des grognements de l’un. Gaston accompagnait le mouvement, les mains plaquées sur les fesses généreuses d’Amélie, qui tressautaient en rythme.

Ce pauvre Grandier n’était pas de taille pour une femme pareille, songea Gaston. Il y avait fort à parier qu’elle se remarierait rapidement et ferait un homme heureux, ou… Qu’elle ne se remarierait pas et ferait plusieurs hommes heureux.

Elle ne tarda pas à jouir une seconde fois, entraînant Gaston à sa suite. Le quartier entier avait probablement profité du récital, mais Gaston n’en avait cure. Amélie était veuve, et donc enfin libre, elle pouvait se permettre ces privautés, d’autant plus que cela faisait plus de dix mois que le père Grandier avait trépassé. 

La jeune femme s’allongea, haletante, près de Gaston. Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis elle se leva et chercha ses affaires pour commencer à se rhabiller. Gaston ne chercha pas à la retenir.

Elle demanda un peu d’aide pour fixer quelques épingles, rattacha sommairement ses cheveux, puis descendit l’escalier. Gaston enfila sa culotte et sa chemise pour la raccompagner.

Ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu’il lui ouvre la porte.

\- J’ai passé un moment exquis, bel homme, dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes à la hauteur de ce qu’on dit !

\- Vous avez illuminé cette soirée, douce Amélie, répondit Gaston. Rentrez bien.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de repartir sans se retourner, d’un pas léger. La maison était déjà un peu plus vide, plus silencieuse, l’air un peu plus froid, le maître des lieux beaucoup plus seul. Gaston finit les deux verres de vin entamés, puis monta se coucher. Il songea aux clins d’œil égrillards qu’il récolterait le lendemain, aux acclamations grivoises de ses hommes de main, aux compliments sur sa promptitude à conclure avec la dame. Il songea à Tom et Dick qui viendraient s’enquérir de son comportement auprès de la belle, s’inquiétant de savoir s’il avait été un gentleman avec elle. 

Il songea aux chants de triomphe, aux louanges pour l’éternel séducteur, à la noble défense à opposer aux moqueries qui ne manqueraient pas de viser la veuve Grandier. 

Il songea aux autres femmes, qui, comme Amélie l’avait prédit, seraient vertes de jalousie en sachant que c’était à elle qu’il avait accordé ses faveurs de la soirée, et qui seraient partagées entre l’envie de descendre l’heureuse élue en flamme et celle de lui demander les détails les plus scabreux de leur entrevue.

Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait qu’il se sentait vide, seul, triste. Cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu’au fait qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir été utilisé. La veuve Grandier n’était pas vraiment à blâmer, elle n’avait réagi que de la façon dont Gaston se comportait lui-même. Il se dit qu’en une autre époque, il aurait adoré cette similitude dans leurs comportements, mais là il goûtait à sa propre médecine. C’était donc cela que ressentaient ses maîtresses d’un soir, après avoir été congédiées ? Cette impression d’avoir été utilisé, puis rejeté sans arrière-pensée une fois la chose faite ? Il sentit une vague de honte rétrospective le traverser comme une nausée. 

Gaston n’éprouvait même plus les derniers soubresauts de plaisir qui se prolongeaient en général chez lui plusieurs minutes après le sexe. Il lui semblait que la nuit qu’il avait passée avec la veuve Grandier n’était qu’un rêve. Que l’arrière-goût légèrement acide qu’il avait fait passer avec le vin n’était qu’une illusion.

Gaston se recroquevilla dans son lit en désordre. Il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil.

OoO


	11. Souvenirs et interrogations

Au cours de leurs entrevues suivantes, Étienne s’ingénia à trouver des moyens de rendre son foyer toujours plus accueillant. Comme il a vu que Stanley aimait les couvertures, il en acheta une neuve, immense et toute douce, pour s’enrouler dedans devant le feu -Stanley n’avait pas encore mis le pied dans sa chambre. Stanley, lui, trouvait de nouveaux livres à lui faire lire, et les volumes s’accumulèrent bientôt dans le salon de LeFou au point qu’il finisse par commander une étagère au menuisier. La petite maison se mit à porter progressivement des indices des nombreuses visites du jeune homme : bobines de fil retrouvées entre les coussins, chutes de tissu égarées, rapidement recyclées en marque-pages, coussins neufs cousus « pour ne pas perdre la main », tasse de faïence dévotement laissée à l’écart dans le vaisselier afin d’en réserver l’usage exclusif à l’invité d’honneur.

Étienne goûtait le bonheur d’une vie à deux le temps de ces quelques soirées, et l’émerveillement qu’elles suscitaient faisait écho aux craintes de Stanley : en effet, ils étaient bien tous les deux, de mieux en mieux même.. Et Étienne sentait qu’il s’y habituait lui aussi. C’était quelque chose de précieux, donc, quelque chose qu’ils craignaient désormais de s’en voir privés.

Certains soirs, la passion prenait le pas sur la sérénité, et ils passaient des heures à s’embrasser et se câliner. Stanley menait la danse et fixait les règles, et les choses, habituellement, s’arrêtaient dès que le jeune tailleur sentait qu’il perdait le contrôle. Alors ils se calmaient enlacés dans le canapé, à regarder le feu.

Un de ces soirs, où ils s’apaisaient après une étreinte un peu fiévreuse, Stanley était dans les bras d’Étienne.

\- Étienne..

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Tu n’es pas déçu ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que nous n’allons pas plus loin pour le moment ?

Étienne caressa les cheveux de Stanley.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu agiras quand tu te sentiras prêt.

\- J’ai peur que si je te fais attendre plus longtemps, tu ne finisses par te lasser.

Étienne fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, Stanley. J’attendrai le temps qu’il te faudra. Ne te presse surtout pas.

Stanley resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Tu… Tu as fait des choses ?

\- C’est à dire ?

\- Des choses, heu.. Sexuelles ? Avec d’autres hommes ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- À la guerre ?

\- Oui. La guerre, c’est comme une parenthèse où les règles de vie habituelles ne s’appliquent plus, et où de nouvelles se mettent en place, que tu ne suivrais jamais en temps de paix. Il était de notoriété publique dans les rangs que des soldats couchaient entre eux, mais on attendait d’eux qu’ils sachent se battre avant tout. Ce qu’ils faisaient de leur temps libre n’était pas important, tant qu’ils faisaient leur devoir. Et puis, j’avoue que c’était une distraction efficace pour oublier les batailles. Tu sais, la guerre, ce n’est clinquant que quand on est du côté des généraux. La piétaille souffre d’être en première ligne. Il y a la boue, le sang, le fait de perdre des amis d’une seconde à l’autre, le fait de ne jamais vraiment bien dormir, la mauvaise nourriture, la saleté, les blessures atroces… Quand je couchais avec des camarades, ça me donnait l’impression d’être toujours vivant. Certains soirs, je n’arrivais à dormir qu’après ça.

Stanley réfléchit un moment.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux à la guerre ?

\- À part cette attirance pour Gaston ? Pas vraiment… Je n’avais pas de partenaire régulier. Il y a bien eu un gars du village voisin, mais on a passé très peu de nuits ensemble. Il est mort pendant la bataille de Rochefort.

Stanley ne put s’empêcher de noter l’air triste d’Étienne. 

\- Tu as appris beaucoup de choses sur le sujet ? Demanda-t-il, pour dévier un petit peu la conversation.

\- Oh, certaines choses, oui.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu as en tête des pratiques particulières dont tu voudrais parler ?

\- Tout ce que tu as appris.

\- Tu es bien curieux, fit Étienne en souriant, touchant le bout du nez de Stanley du doigt.

Le jeune homme sourit lui aussi.

\- Ce n’est pas tous les jours que je peux en apprendre sur le sujet, admit-il. J’ai, heu… Expérimenté certaines petites choses, quand j’étais plus jeune, mais je pense bien que je suis encore fort ignorant. Ni moi ni le garçon avec qui j’étais n’avions eu de partenaire avant… Avec le recul, je pense que nous faisions deux francs maladroits, tous les deux.

\- Tiens donc. Eh bien dis-moi ce que vous avez fait ensemble. Enfin, si tu en as envie.

Stanley hésita, puis se lança.

\- C’est avec lui que j’ai eu mon premier baiser. Enfin, le premier baiser qui compte. Il m’avait pris dans ses bras et nous avait collés l’un à l’autre… Si son père ne l’avait pas appelé pile à ce moment-là, je pense que j’aurais eu mon premier orgasme avec lui immédiatement. En quelques secondes !

\- Il n’y a rien d’anormal à ça, murmura Étienne. À l’adolescence, l’excitation est toujours très forte et mal maîtrisée. Il n’y a pas de quoi être gêné. Ça arrive même aux adultes plus âgés, tu sais.

\- C’est ce que j’ai compris après. On se voyait en cachette, le soir, de temps à autre. Le premier baiser en a appelé d’autres. Ça devenait une vraie drogue. On se câlinait. On se touchait. Une fois, on a enlevé nos chemises. C’est là que j’ai compris à quel point c’était intense de se retrouver peau contre peau. Trop intense, même. J’ai joui en quelques minutes alors qu’on n’avait même pas commencé à se toucher. Je l’ai eu dans les mains, quelquefois. C’était… Grisant et familier à la fois. L’angle n’était pas le même. Ni la taille, ou la texture. Mais.. Bon. Je savais quoi faire. Je pense qu’il a aimé. Parfois, c’est lui qui me touchait. De temps à autre, on se frottait l’un contre l’autre à travers nos vêtements. J’aimais bien ça. Les sensations étaient un peu étouffées par le tissu, ça me permettait de durer un peu plus longtemps. Et pour ça, on s’allongeait l’un contre l’autre. J’adorais faire ça et nous embrasser en même temps. J’avais… J’avais presque l’impression de l’ _aimer_ à ce moment-là. Compléter les mots avec les actes, tu vois ?

\- Je vois. Mon chéri est un grand romantique, en fait, murmura Étienne avec un sourire attendri.

Stanley eut un petit rire gêné. 

\- Enfin… Ça n’a pas suffi à le retenir. Notre relation, si relation il y avait, a duré environ quatre mois. J’étais très malheureux d’avoir dû le quitter. Et ce que tu avais dit à propos de se distraire de la guerre était vrai. Dans ses bras, j’arrivais à oublier un peu mon inquiétude pour Dick, qui était au front avec toi. Après ça, non seulement je n’avais plus de dérivatif, mais en plus je me sentais vraiment très seul. J’étais affamé de contacts et pourtant, pendant plusieurs années après ça, je n’ai plus eu l’occasion de refaire ça avec quiconque.

Étienne réfléchissait.

\- Attends… Tu avais quel âge quand tu étais avec ton amoureux ?

\- Heu, quinze ans, je crois.

\- Et quand la guerre s’est finie ?

\- Je venais d’avoir dix-huit ans. J’ai fini mon apprentissage six mois après votre retour.

Étienne fit rapidement le calcul. Le chiffre le plongea dans un abîme de compassion et de malaise.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as passé les _huit années_ suivantes sans personne ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- Et je peux te dire que c’est long, quand tu as embrassé quelqu’un, que tu as connu ça et que tu n’y as plus droit. Il y a des nuits où je me coinçais entre le mur et mon oreiller pour avoir l’impression d’être dans les bras de quelqu’un. Ma famille n’a jamais été avare de câlins, mais ce n’est pas du tout la même chose… Le pire des manques, c’était les baisers. C’était ce que je préférais et impossible de trouver un substitut à ça… J’ai commencé à chiper les romans de mes sœurs pour au moins en lire, à défaut d’en recevoir. C’est pourquoi je suis aussi, heu, demandeur. Je me suis plongé dans le travail à corps perdu pour penser à autre chose. Ça m’a au moins permis d’avoir une petite réputation dans le métier. L’exercice et l’escrime, aussi, en plus de me permettre de passer du temps avec mes amis.

Étienne resta pensif quelques instants. Pendant et après la guerre, il avait réussi à trouver quelques partenaires de bagatelle, soit en allant dans les autres villes, soit en trouvant des voyageurs d’humeur aventureuse qui séjournaient au village. Quelques colporteurs, des étrangers en quête de nouveauté… Ils permettaient un soulagement efficace des pulsions et un anonymat de bon aloi, à la faveur d’une allée sombre. C’était à la guerre qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’était pas le seul homme sur terre à préférer les hommes, mais jusqu’à une date récente, il était persuadé d’être le seul du village à avoir ces inclinations.

Et Stanley, combien de temps avait-il pensé qu’en dehors de cet amoureux avec qui il était resté quelques mois seulement, il ne lui restait aucun partenaire possible ! 

\- Alors… Alors ça veut dire que je devrai t’embrasser pendant huit années, sans m’arrêter, pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu, non ?

Stanley eut un large sourire.

\- Pendant huit ans, au moins ! Et sans t’arrêter, oui !

Ils se sourirent et s’embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant qu’ils cherchaient à s’apaiser au début. Stanley semblait se gaver de ses baisers comme un homme assoiffé à une source fraîche. Étienne songeait au gâchis monumental qu’avaient été ces huit années de chasteté forcée. Priver cette bouche magnifique de baisers pendant si longtemps ? Il fallait y mettre bon ordre, l’injustice avait été infinie !

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants, Stanley avait les yeux brillants de fièvre. 

\- Je… Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de me calmer à nouveau, avoua-t-il.

Étienne rit et se leva pour préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire. Il lui tendit une tasse d’infusion au bout de quelques minutes, que Stanley accepta. Ils burent en silence. 

\- C’est très égoïste de ma part, mais j’ai hâte que tu sois prêt, laissa échapper Étienne.

Stanley rougit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Stanley, tu es un homme très attirant. Tu es incroyablement beau, et je peux te dire que je suis à la fois extrêmement surpris et flatté d’avoir attiré l’attention d’un jeune homme tel que toi. En apprenant à te connaître davantage, j’ai pu me rendre compte de ton esprit, ta générosité, ton courage dans les situations difficiles… Tu as énormément de qualités qui te rendent exceptionnel. J’ai encore un peu de mal à voir ce que ma pauvre petite personne a pu avoir pour t’attirer à ce point.

Stanley n’osa souffler mot.

\- J’espère seulement être à la hauteur le jour où tu estimeras être prêt à passer à l’étape supérieure avec moi, poursuivit Étienne. Une âme aussi belle que la tienne mérite tous les égards pour ce moment spécial.

Le jeune tailleur prit une des mains d’Étienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. 

\- Je ne doute pas le moins du monde que tu me montreras tous le respect possible pour ce jour-là. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui étouffe le plus mes craintes.

\- Quelles autres craintes as-tu par rapport à ça ?

Stanley réfléchit, tournant sa tasse entre ses doigts.

\- Je crois… Je crois qu’il y a plusieurs choses. La peur de la pénétration, je pense. J’ai très peu de documentation sur le sujet. En fait.. Quasiment seulement des feuillets pornographiques que les copains se passaient sous le manteau. J’ai du mal à voir une autre façon « adulte » de faire l’amour, et je suppose que ça doit faire mal. Et… J’ai du mal à saisir la, heu… Nécessité d’avoir mal, dans cette occasion précise. J’ai peur que ça salisse, aussi. Que l’acte ne me plaise pas.

\- Tu veux dire, en tant que pénétré ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- Sans compter tout ce qu’il y a autour… L’humiliation. Le fait que le pénétré soit forcément inférieur. Je sais que si nous en venions à faire ça tous les deux, tu seras un parfait gentleman avec moi, et que tu feras tout pour que ça se passe le mieux possible, se dépêcha d’ajouter Stanley, mais je pense que j’aurai du mal à secouer toutes ces vieilles idées, pour ma part.

\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas une étape obligatoire…

\- J’imagine. Tu l’as déjà fait ?

Étienne hocha la tête.

\- Je l’ai fait, oui. En tant que, heu, agent et en tant que patient. Et si ma petite expérience peut t’aider, la préparation entre pour beaucoup dans le succès de l’entreprise. Une bonne partie des désagréments peut être évitée en amont. Et si on devait essayer, je pense qu’on inverserait les rôles, ce serait plus sûr.

Stanley rougit fortement à cette idée. Cette perspective lui paraissait moins redoutable. Et… S’imaginer faire un tel acte avec Étienne lui tournait un peu la tête.

\- Le seul risque vrai, continua Étienne, c’est qu’effectivement, en essayant, tu te rendes compte que ça ne te plaît pas.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on ferait, si ça arrivait ?

\- Eh bien, pardi ! On arrêterait tout de suite ! Il n’est pas question de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu n’aies pas envie de faire, Stanley.

\- Tu… Tu serais déçu, non ? Risqua le jeune homme d’une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Stanley, le jour où tu estimeras être prêt à aller plus loin, nous ne ferons que des choses que tu aimeras. Il est hors de question de t’imposer quoi que ce soit. Quand tu m’as expliqué les pratiques que tu avais déjà faites, c’était déjà du sexe. La pénétration n’est qu’une parmi d’autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est systématiquement présentée comme la seule recevable, mais je ne trouve pas ça logique. Si tu as seulement envie qu’on s’embrasse, aucun problème. Si tu veux qu’on reste tout habillés, ça me va tout aussi bien. Si tu veux qu’on se touche avec les mains, ce sera très bien aussi. Ce sera à toi de voir.

Stanley le regardait, plein d’un mélange de gratitude et de curiosité. Il embrassa Étienne sur le bout du nez, puis le fixa d’un air avide.

\- Et… Qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait faire d’autre ?

Étienne eut un petit rire.

\- Oh, parmi ce dont je me souviens, ce qui est très agréable, c’est les caresses avec la bouche.

\- Les baisers ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Les caresses de la bouche ici, murmura Étienne en pointant le bas de son corps. La fellation, ça s’appelle.

Stanley ouvrit des yeux immenses. 

\- Hein ?! Mais… Ce n’est pas un peu, heu, sale ?

\- Dans la mesure où on respecte l’hygiène de base, non. Et les sensations sont vraiment fortes.

\- Tu l’as fait, ça ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé dans les deux rôles, oui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as préféré ?

\- Recevoir est très agréable, surtout quand on a du temps devant soi. Donner est très bien aussi. Surtout quand on aime faire plaisir. Certains camarades de régiment aimaient tellement ça que c’était à peu près tout ce qu’ils faisaient ou réclamaient.

Stanley resta longuement pensif. Il avait vu ça sur les pamphlets pornographiques que des amis lui avaient passé, mais avait trouvé ça tellement choquant qu’il supposait que c’était davantage le côté provocateur que sensuel qui rendait la fellation aussi populaire. 

\- Ça fait, heu… Pas mal de choses à envisager.

\- Laisse-toi le temps d’y réfléchir, mon cœur, assura Étienne. On n’envisagera que des choses qui te plaisent pour notre première fois. Parce que je veux que tu n’en aies que de bons souvenirs. Mais d’ici-là… Tu as le temps d’y penser ! Et moi, j’attendrai le temps qu’il te faudra.

Stanley sourit. Il était à la fois excité et intimidé par ce flot d’informations, et les multiples assurances d’Étienne le rassuraient pour l’avenir. Il rentra ce soir-là chez lui la tête légère, le cœur battant.

OoO


	12. La Clé

Tom était occupé à gourmander son apprenti qui avait laissé le feu faiblir dans la forge, quand il vit une silhouette près de son enclume.

\- Oh ! Bonjour LeFou !

\- Bonjour Tom.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

LeFou tendit une clé.

\- Ce serait pour faire un double.

Tom prit la clé, l’examina.

\- Modèle simple, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Jacquot ! Tu vas faire un double de cette clé pour le monsieur !

\- Oui maître !

Un grand dépendeur d’andouilles qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, le cheveu frisé et abondant mal discipliné sous un foulard et le visage couvert d’acné, s’approcha, salua le client et prit la clé. Tom lui donna les instructions nécessaires et l’adolescent se mit au travail.

\- Si tu as un peu de temps devant toi, tu peux rester, ça va prendre une heure au grand maximum.

\- J’ai du temps, répondit LeFou, en s’adossant à un mur de la forge. Tom s’approcha de lui pour qu’ils n’aient pas à parler trop fort.

\- Alors, tu pars en voyage ?

\- Hein ? Heu, non, pas vraiment… Pourquoi ?

\- Ho, je pensais que tu avais besoin de confier ta maison à quelqu’un, pour demander un double de ta clé…

\- Ah, heu… Non. En fait, heu… C’est pour Stanley.

Tom sourit.

\- Vous en êtes déjà là ?

LeFou rougit un peu.

\- Heu, c’est pour qu’il puisse se reposer chez moi quand il a envie d’un peu de calme.

\- Louable intention, surtout avec ses trois tornades de sœurs, approuva Tom, charitable.

\- Je voudrais qu’il considère ma maison comme la sienne.

LeFou fut étonné de l’expression surprise de Tom.

\- Et moi qui craignais que tu ne le rejettes, au début, fit le forgeron. Finalement, votre relation avance vite !

LeFou regarda, l’air absent, Jacquot en train de forger le double de sa clé.

\- Stanley est vraiment un garçon extraordinaire. J’ai des centaines de raisons de me dire que cette relation est une mauvaise idée. Nous avons plus de dix ans de différence, s’il s’établit chez moi, nous prêterons le flanc à toutes les attaques, il y a des milliers de gens bien mieux que moi qu’il aurait pu choisir, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux offrir, en tant que vétéran de petite extraction, à un jeune homme aussi plein de qualités. Servir de bouffon et de domestique à Gaston est bien assez bon pour moi… Mais aimer Stanley ? Je sais que je ne mérite pas la moindre seconde que je passe auprès de lui, et pourtant… Je voudrais vraiment que ça marche entre nous. Avec la guerre, j’ai vu le pire de la nature humaine. Je ne t’en dirai rien, tu l’as vu comme moi. Avec Stanley ?… J’ai l’impression que le temps que je passe près de lui rachète toutes ces horreurs. J’avais des idées noires depuis mon retour. Avec lui, j’ai l’impression de revoir enfin que la vie vaut d’être vécue.

Il leva les yeux vers Tom. Il fut extrêmement surpris de le voir sortir son mouchoir pour s’essuyer les yeux, puis se moucher avec un vacarme de corne de brume, faisant sursauter les passants.

\- Bon sang, espèce d’imbécile… Ça va pas de me dire des choses aussi émouvantes ?

LeFou resta coi.

\- J’espère que tu as dit tout ça à Stanley, au moins… Il s’épanche un peu depuis qu’il sait que son frère et moi l’acceptons tel qu’il est, mais… LeFou, ce gamin vit constamment dans la crainte que tu ne le quittes pour quelqu’un de plus chatoyant. Ah, on peut dire que vous faites une belle paire d’idiots, tous les deux !

LeFou rougit très fort. Jacquot arriva avec son ouvrage. Tom examina la clé et son double, et parut satisfait. 

\- Tiens, va l’essayer tout de suite, dit-il en tendant la clé à LeFou, qui s’exécuta.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revenait en hochant la tête.

\- Elle fonctionne !

\- Alors ça fera huit écus.

LeFou en sortit dix. 

\- Deux pour Jacquot qui a travaillé si vite, dit-il.

Jacquot reçut le pourboire avec révérence.

\- Merci m’sieur !

\- Ne t’y habitue pas, galopin ! Le prévint Tom.

LeFou salua les deux hommes et rentra chez lui. Il pendit sa clé au clou près de la porte d’entrée, et serra l’autre dans un tiroir, puis alla vaquer à ses tâches. 

Toutefois, il ne pouvait plus empêcher son imagination de battre la campagne. Quand il refit son lit avec des draps propres, il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer Stanley border les draps de l’autre côté. Quand il balaya le rez-de-chaussée, il lui sembla voir le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur le canapé, à terminer un ouvrage de couture. Quand il alla nettoyer le box de son cheval et le soigner, il voyait sans peine le box d’à côté contenir celui de Stanley.

Que d’espoirs fondés sur cette petite clé, songea-t-il en nourrissant son cheval, avant de retourner à la cuisine préparer le repas de midi. Il songea à l’armoire, dont il faudrait peut-être vider une moitié pour contenir les effets de Stanley, aux étagères à prévoir pour accueillir ses livres… Puis se disait que peut-être il s’avançait un peu, et que cet empressement rebuterait le jeune homme. Après tout, d’après ce qu’il lui avait dit, il n’avait eu qu’une relation avant lui. 

Certes, Stanley avait des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps, mais… S’il ne trouvait pas que ça valait la peine d’aller plus loin, une fois qu’ils auraient couché ensemble ? Il arrivait que des béguins d’adolescent se voient brutalement terminés par leur réalisation. Et il n’était pas à exclure que Stanley se rende compte, après avoir couché avec lui, de la médiocrité de sa personne et décide de s’attaquer à des galants autrement plus attrayants, plus jeunes, plus minces, plus riches… Stanley avait un visage d’ange et un corps façonné par la main des Grâces, du genre à rendre n’importe quel amant fou d’orgueil, Étienne en premier. Un vétéran ayant dépassé la trentaine, sans famille et sans fortune, dont les genoux commençaient déjà à grincer, aurait fort à faire pour conserver les attentions de Stanley.

Étienne s’interrompit dans son épluchage des légumes. Pourquoi ruminait-il des pensées aussi sombres ? Stanley ne lui donnait-il pas des preuves parfaitement claires de ses sentiments ? Ne revenait-il pas toujours chez lui, alors que le monde était rempli de plus beaux partis que lui ? Avait-il vu ne serait-ce qu’une fois Stanley draguer qui que ce fût d’autre ? Il songea aux débuts de leur relation, lorsque le jeune homme, la parole déliée par la bière, lui avait avoué ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Ce remords dans la voix, ces espérances déçues avant même d’avoir éclos. Stanley avait été autrefois aussi désemparé que lui. 

Fais-lui donc un peu confiance, songea-t-il pour lui-même. 

Il coupa court à ces réflexions et se concentra sur sa tâche.

Enfin… Presque.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il mit la marmite sur le feu qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait préparé à manger pour deux personnes.

OoO


	13. Grégoire (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Tu es tombé amoureux à la guerre ?  
> \- À part cette attirance pour Gaston ? Pas vraiment… Je n’avais pas de partenaire régulier. Il y a bien eu un gars du village voisin, mais on a passé très peu de nuits ensemble. Il est mort pendant la bataille de Rochefort."

Rochefort, pendant la Guerre de Sept Ans...

LeFou était terrorisé. C’était la veille d’une grande bataille. Chacun s’était préparé à sa manière. Tom et Dick avaient passé plusieurs longues minutes en prières, égrenant entre leurs doigts leurs chapelets de bois et souhaitant que cette guerre s’arrête, l’un pour protéger sa femme et ses enfants, l’autre pour que son petit frère adoré ne finisse pas lui aussi dans cet enfer ; Gaston avec les autres officiers d’état-major ; certains à essayer de déserter.

LeFou avait tenté de s’occuper en faisant la tournée des blessés, en entretenant ses armes et en regarnissant sa trousse de premiers secours, mais rien n’y faisait. Il faisait les cent pas dans le camp, sans parvenir à se calmer. Il ne pouvait s’ôter de la tête le pressentiment qu’il ne survivrait pas à cette bataille. Lorsqu’il alla se coucher, il entendait son cœur qui tapait, pulsant jusque dans ses oreilles. Il n’entendit presque pas les grattements à la paroi de sa tente.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le soldat entra. C’était Grégoire. Un homme de pied du village voisin. Enfants, ils s’étaient lancé des cailloux, rivalité de clocher oblige ; mais contre l’ennemi universel qu’était la guerre, ils avaient vite mis cette détestation ancestrale de côté.

\- Tu es tourmenté, petite folie, murmura Grégoire en s’approchant de lui.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Les supérieurs nous serinent à longueur de harangue que cette bataille sera décisive, et qu’elle sera sanglante.

\- Comme toutes les autres auxquelles tu as survécu.

LeFou regarda son camarade.

\- … J’ai peur, Grégoire.

À sa grande surprise, Grégoire lui caressa le visage.

\- Une petite folie comme toi n’a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, lui dit-il à voix basse. Tu es fait pour chanter, danser et rendre les autres heureux. Tu survivras à cette bataille, moi, j’en suis sûr. Il faut que tu essayes de dormir.

\- Je n’y arrive pas, admit LeFou. J’ai trop peur.

Grégoire appuya son front contre celui de LeFou.

\- Alors est-ce que je peux essayer de te distraire, petite folie ? Pour te faire oublier tout ça ?

LeFou déglutit avec peine. Il avait déjà eu quelques expériences avec d’autres hommes du camp, mais personne ne lui avait donné de petit surnom comme ça, ni fait de demandes aussi directes. Il accepta. Grégoire sourit dans la pénombre, embrassa LeFou avec tendresse, avant de le pousser à se rallonger. 

Ils se déshabillèrent sommairement, et Grégoire le caressa quelques minutes, avant de lui écarter les jambes. LeFou n’aurait jamais soupçonné que cette brute épaisse pouvait avoir des gestes aussi doux. Grégoire prit dans sa ceinture la fiole d’huile qui lui servait pour graisser ses armes, et toucha LeFou là où personne d’autre ne l’avait encore touché. Passé le premier moment de surprise, puis d’inconfort, il sentit monter en lui un plaisir tissé de culpabilité et d’étrangeté devant ces sensations nouvelles. Il vit Grégoire s’enduire d’huile avant de s’étendre avec précautions sur le jeune soldat.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Puis avec un luxe de précautions, Grégoire le pénétra, centimètre par centimètre. LeFou n’osait bouger, submergé par ces sensations inconnues, l’ombre vague du péché, délavée par la terreur de la mort imminente, que seul le sexe semblait pouvoir tenir en respect. Grégoire, une fois complètement imbriqué en lui, marqua une pause, pendant laquelle il caressa le visage de LeFou. Ce dernier finit par lui donner le signal attendu. Lorsque Grégoire commença à bouger, LeFou gémit. Grâce aux précautions du soldat, la douleur était anecdotique, et le plaisir apparut vite, profond, insinuant comme une langueur. Leur rapport dura quelques minutes à peine, mais ce fut largement suffisant. À sa grande surprise, LeFou jouit le premier, presque sans s’être touché. Il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit cri modulé qui parut une douce musique aux oreilles de Grégoire. Celui-ci le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et s’écroula sur lui en haletant.

\- Ma douce petite folie… Tu es fait pour l’amour et les plaisirs, pas pour cette tuerie. Je te promets que tu vas t’en sortir, et que tu retrouveras notre pays.

LeFou n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que Grégoire l’avait baisé au front, s’était rhabillé et avait quitté sa tente. Les brumes de l’orgasme l’avaient épuisé et il s’endormit presque instantanément.

Le lendemain, il apprit que Grégoire avait été tué par les tirs ennemis. 

Dick et Tom avaient rapporté le corps.

\- Il a eu le temps de dire qu’il était heureux, parce que tu avais su quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, fit Tom à LeFou. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais au moins, il est mort le sourire aux lèvres grâce à toi.

LeFou se mit à pleurer. Dick lui tapota l’épaule pour le consoler. Grégoire ne revit jamais son village. Mais LeFou, si.

OoO


	14. Accusations

Stanley étendit le tissu sur la grande table, le lissa à grands gestes efficaces, puis épingla dessus le patron qu’il avait passé une journée à modifier pour le faire correspondre aux mesures de la cliente. Il ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui, c’était une robe d’une mode nouvelle, avec une jupe supplémentaire par-dessus la première, et une espèce de petite capuche au col. Il vérifia dix fois que tout correspondait, qu’il n’avait pas oublié les espaces pour faire les ourlets, qu’il n’avait pas emporté par erreur les morceaux de patron où il s’était trompé, puis commença à découper. Le tissu était une soie somptueuse, d’une magnifique qualité. La cliente avait payé d’avance pour les fournitures, que le père de Stanley avait commandé en priorité et reçues la veille. Comme pour tout ouvrage avec un tissu aussi cher, Stanley avait des sueurs froides à l’idée de se tromper. Il avait pourtant pris la peine de faire un modèle d’essai avec le tissu de quelques vieux draps, mais l’angoisse était toujours présente.

Ses sœurs étaient déjà en train d’assembler et de presser des volants plissés pour lui faire gagner du temps. L’ouvrage était de taille, les délais serrés. 

La découpe se déroula sans accroc, et Stanley profita du fait qu’Éloïse avait pris sur elle les ouvrages de retouches pour entamer l’assemblage sans attendre. Il alla s’installer dans son fauteuil habituel, profitant de la lumière pâle du soleil de début d’hiver pour y voir clair. Le temps d’enfiler plusieurs aiguilles d’avance pour gagner un peu de temps et Stanley commença par le corsage. Il était concentré sur sa tâche, le visage totalement inexpressif, l’attitude recroquevillée sur son ouvrage. Il fallait que cette robe soit parfaite, et elle le serait. L’ambiance feutrée de la boutique, qui lui arrivait par la porte ouverte, le berçait dans cette transe où il se mettait d’ordinaire, qui le faisait travailler vite et bien.

Il entendit la clochette de l’entrée de la boutique grelotter et des pas pointus frapper le plancher.

La voix aigre de Clothilde retentit. 

\- Bonjour Clothilde, salua madame Laurent.

\- Bonjour madame. Mon bonnet est-il prêt ?

\- Un instant, je vais voir.

Madame Laurent chercha dans la boutique, demanda à ses filles qui lui dirent que l’ouvrage était dans l’arrière-boutique.

\- Stanley ! Tu peux m’apporter le bonnet de Clothilde, s’il te plaît ?

Clothilde toussota.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas venir le chercher vous-même, madame ?

\- Voyons, Stanley est juste à côté en train de travailler à une commande, ça ne lui prendra que quelques…

\- Je préfère que Stanley ne touche pas mon bonnet, asséna Clothilde.

Stanley s’était réveillé de sa transe à l’appel de sa mère, s’était levé, avait repéré le bonnet qui trônait sur un buste de bois léger et s’apprêtait à l’apporter, mais s’arrêta net.

Madame Laurent regarda Clothilde avec étonnement.

\- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous que Stanley ne touche pas votre bonnet ?

Clothilde se redressa sur toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il le salisse.

Madame Laurent fronça les sourcils. Les triplées interrompirent leur travail et regardèrent alternativement leur mère, leur cliente, et Eliana distingua Stanley, qui avait posé l’ouvrage près de la porte et qui craignait de comprendre ce dégoût soudain.

\- Mon fils a les mains impeccables, madame, annonça Madame Laurent de ce ton paisible qu’elle prenait quand elle commençait à se mettre en colère. Il n’a jamais entamé un ouvrage sans s’être lavé les mains. C’est une règle de base chez les ouvriers du textile.

\- Y compris lors des leçons qu’il donnait à LeFou ?

Stanley sortit de l’arrière-boutique. Il jeta un regard à Eliana qui s’occupa du bonnet.

\- Bonjour Clothilde. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faites-le en face.

Clothilde rougit de voir Stanley face à elle, mais elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je… Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités professionnelles, mais…

\- Je ne suis pas modiste. Je ne me suis pas occupé de votre ouvrage, je ne fais que les vêtements. En revanche, il semble que les ragots nous visant, LeFou et moi, sont bien à la mode ces temps-ci.

\- Ce que vous faites est contre-nature ! Cracha la femme.

Madame Laurent s’interposa immédiatement entre la mégère et son petit, mais Stanley s’avança, écarta doucement sa mère.

\- Va m’attendre dans l’arrière-boutique, maman. Dis à Eliana d’apporter la commande de Clothilde.

\- Mais mon chéri…

Stanley embrassa sa mère sur le front.

\- Tout va bien se passer, maman. Je m’en occupe.

Madame Laurent eut un regard pour la femme qui agressait son fils, puis pour Stanley.

\- Fais attention, mon cœur.

Puis elle emmena ses filles, laissant Stanley et Clothilde seuls.

\- Alors, comme ça vous vous intéressez à LeFou et moi ? Comme c’est étonnant.

\- Le Seigneur condamne à l’enfer les gens comme vous, fit Clothilde avec un air de dame patronnesse.

\- Et comme vous êtes une sainte femme, débordant d’inquiétude pour son prochain, vous vous êtes noblement chargée de venir importuner ma mère et mes sœurs pour venir me dire ça ici, ironisa Stanley.

\- Vous faites des choses monstrueuses !

\- Tiens donc ! Alors, cela voudrait-il dire qu’en plus d’épier les allées et venues devant la maison de LeFou, vous écoutez aussi aux portes ? Ce n’est pas une attitude très charitable !

\- Je n’écoute pas aux portes ! Cracha Clothilde.

\- Et quelles choses monstrueuses pensez-vous que nous fassions ? Demanda Stanley, qui s’amusait de la gêne de la mégère.

Ladite mégère se signa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n’ose me salir les lèvres en les énonçant !

\- Autant dire que vous ne savez absolument rien, mais que votre imagination de vieille perverse en mal de médisances a bien dû fonctionner à plein régime pour venir à de telles conclusions.

Clothilde rougit.

\- Comment oses-tu me traiter de perverse !

\- Et de menteuse, tant que j’y suis, ajouta Stanley avec un sourire cruel. Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, mais vous allez broder des histoires immondes uniquement pour flatter votre goût du scandale. Je vous plaindrais presque de voir que vous n’avez que ça pour vous sentir l’impression d’exister, si je ne vous savais pas aussi mauvaise. LeFou est une personne admirable, à laquelle la somme bien maigre de vos qualités ne vous fait pas atteindre sa cheville. Vous êtes toujours la première à courir à l’office pour réprimander ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés aussi tôt que vous, mais peu vous chaut ce que vous entendez pendant les sermons. Vous êtes totalement dénuée d’esprit chrétien. Bon ! Je vous libère, fit Stanley en laissant le passage à Eliana, qui s’avançait timidement avec l’ouvrage dans une boîte. Ma mère a mis tout son talent à réparer votre bonnet, faites-y honneur. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez en arracher un pareil à la tête d’une morte !

Eliana et Clothilde sursautèrent violemment. 

Clothilde avait servi de garde-malade à une veuve, quelques années en arrière. On savait que cette femme était relativement aisée, mais lorsque le père Robert arriva pour l’extrême-onction, on se rendit compte que la malheureuse avait passé ses derniers jours dans un quasi-dénuement. Curieusement, Clothilde, quelques mois après le décès, arborait des coiffes et des robes que son état ne lui aurait pas permis de s’offrir, en sus de literies fines aux initiales brodées ne correspondant pas aux siennes, au lavoir. Les héritiers de la veuve avaient reçu le partage des biens, où aucun vêtement n’avait été réclamé. Naturellement, nombre de villageois soupçonnèrent Clothilde d’avoir vidé les placards de la mourante pour augmenter sa part. Cette histoire avait été soigneusement étouffée, mais Stanley avait jeté un énorme pavé dans la mare en la rappelant.

Eliana annonça la somme due, que Clothilde chercha rageusement dans sa bourse avant de jeter les pièces sur le comptoir, dont certaines tombèrent et roulèrent à terre. Elle empoigna la boîte contenant son bonnet et se prépara à quitter en trombe la boutique.

\- Je vous remercie bien, chère madame, lança Stanley, qui se retenait de rire. Au plaisir de vous servir à nouveau !

Clothilde repartit d’un pas irrité vers sa maison, où elle croisa Samuel qui brouettait des fournitures pour ses poules.

\- Bonjour Clothilde ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce… Ce coquin de Stanley ! Feula la vieille femme en serrant son carton contre elle.

\- Stanley ?…

\- Vous savez qu’il commet des atrocités ? Dit-elle, espérant gagner une oreille à sa cause.

\- Hein ??

\- Il se livre à des actes contre-nature avec le laquais de Gaston, le chasseur !

Samuel écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua doucement la tête. Il posa sa brouette et accompagna Clothilde vers un banc, où il la pria de s’asseoir.

\- Pauvre Clothilde, murmura-t-il. Vous aurez sans doute glissé et vous vous serez cognée sur la tête ce matin…

\- Mais non !!

\- Vous divaguez, ma pauvre dame, dit le fermier d’un air compatissant. Voulez-vous que j’appelle quelqu’un ?

Clothilde allait refuser, mais c’était l’occasion rêvée de répandre ses horreurs devant un auditoire choisi. 

\- Heu… Oui ! Je… Je vois que la forge est ouverte, pouvez-vous demander à madame Déroulède de venir ?

\- J’y cours !

Samuel revint bientôt avec la femme de Tom, une dame charmante, rousse aux yeux intensément bleus, qui arriva avec une boîte de premiers soins.

\- Samuel m’a dit que vous vous sentiez mal, madame, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Oh, je suis atrocement choquée ! J’ai, heu, appris une nouvelle scandaleuse qui m’a retournée ! Une nouvelle choquante, mais choquante !!

Marianne Déroulède allait sortir un flacon de sels de sa boîte, puis s’interrompit.

\- Un choc ?

\- Oui ! Comment ne pas être horriblement secouée quand on apprend que Stanley Laurent et LeFou se livrent à des actes démoniaques !

Marianne ouvrit des yeux comme des écoutilles. 

\- Ils tracent des pentacles ??

\- Heu, non…

\- Vous les avez vus égorger des poulets !

\- Non !

\- Ils se revêtent de robes noires et psalmodient entourés de cierges, en récitant la messe à l’envers ?

\- Ça ne m’étonnerait pas ! Lança Clothilde, enchantée de voir de l’eau à son moulin.

\- Vraiment… Ces garçons devraient trouver d’autres façons d’occuper leurs soirées, fit Marianne d’un ton définitif en refermant sa boîte, faisant comprendre qu’elle était totalement incrédule. Vous n’avez pas l’air blessée, je suppose que vous devriez pouvoir rentrer chez vous après quelques minutes de repos.

\- Vous… Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Madame ! Lança Marianne en riant. Stanley et LeFou sont deux garçons absolument charmants. Je pense bien que jamais nul n’a eu à se plaindre de leur conduite. Celui qui vous a relayé ces accusations n’a pas le sens commun ! Allez, je dois vous laisser, les enfants rentrent bientôt de l’école. Au revoir !

Clothilde enrageait d’autant plus qu’elle n’osait reprendre sa route, de peur de perdre les miettes de compassion des quelques passants qui avaient assisté à la scène. Lorsqu’elle compta quelques minutes, elle se rua sur l’échoppe du boulanger. 

\- Maître Louis !

Le gros boulanger passa sa tête chauve, moustachue et réjouie dans l’encadrement de sa porte. 

\- Oh, bonjour Clothilde ! Quel vent vous amène ?

\- Celui de la tempête, Maître Louis ! Le démon rôde dans le village, et ses serviteurs se livrent à des actes contre-nature ici même !

Louis eut une expression choquée. 

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Le cadet des Laurent et LeFou !

\- Eh bien ?

\- Ils… Ils commettent des actes scandaleux ! Immondes !

\- Vous avez dit contre-nature, tout à l’heure.

\- Exactement ! Des pratiques horribles, inversées, propres à provoquer la colère du Seigneur sur notre pauvre village !

\- Le cas est grave.

\- De quels actes contre-nature vous parlez ? Demanda Benjamin, l’apprenti boulanger et neveu de Maître Louis.

\- Je n’ose les dire ! Je pourrais choquer tes jeunes oreilles ! Cria Clothilde en se tordant les mains.

\- Oohhh ! Je vois ! Fit Benjamin. Ils ont créé des chevaux qui mangent de la viande !

\- Ou des lièvres qui respirent sous l’eau, proposa Maître Louis.

\- Heu, non, ce n’est pas de ça qu’il s’agit…

\- De l’eau qui ne mouille pas ?

\- Du feu froid !

\- Mais quelle utilité aurait du feu froid ?

\- Alors là mon garçon, tu me poses une colle…

\- Maître Louis ! Cria Clothilde.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n’est pas de ces actes que je parlais !

\- Lesquels alors ?

\- Et ils les ont fait quand ? Demanda Benjamin. Parce que pour avoir des accusations solides, il faut des preuves !

\- Alors qu’un lièvre qui respire sous l’eau, c’est facile à prouver…

\- De l’alchimie ! Mon oncle, tu penses que LeFou a réussi à créer de l’or ??

\- S’il y est parvenu, je voudrais bien qu’il m’en donne un brin !

Clothilde voyait qu’elle ne tirerait rien du boulanger et de son apprenti, qui, elle l’ignorait, étaient totalement ralliés à la cause de LeFou. Maître Louis avait été, enfant, amoureux de la fillette qui allait devenir la mère de LeFou, et avait transposé sur son fils l’affection qu’il lui vouait autrefois, aidant le jeune garçon lorsqu’il se fut retrouvé orphelin. Il se doutait évidemment de ce dont la vieille mégère voulait parler, mais entendait protéger le jeune homme.

Clothilde poussa un rugissement exaspéré et sortit de la boutique. Elle vit Gaston qui s’en retournait chez lui. Voilà quelqu’un qu’il fallait convaincre ! Elle était sûre que le chasseur et vedette de la ville allait faire le nécessaire pour remettre de l’ordre dans cette situation. 

Gaston, lui, était d’humeur massacrante. Frustré au dernier degré par une chasse infructueuse et une belle qui avait résisté à ses charmes, il vit à peine la vieille femme courir vers lui de toute la force de ses jambes.

\- Ah ! Gaston, une nouvelle terrible, LeFou et Stan…

\- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX, VIEILLE BIQUE !!! meugla Gaston d’une voix qui retentit dans tout le village, avant de reprendre sa route. Déjà que sa journée était gâchée, qu’on ne vienne pas lui parler de Stanley !

Clothilde resta un peu stupidement au milieu de la place, son carton sous le bras, incapable d’avoir pu convaincre les villageois de ses accusations. Elle maugréa dans sa barbe et rentra chez elle, où son chat fit les frais de son humeur.

OoO


	15. La robe (NSFW)

Ce soir-là, LeFou venait d’ouvrir son livre. Il alluma une chandelle. Il avait eu tant d’ouvrage à faire dans la journée, avec la neige qui venait de commencer à tomber, qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’exercer. Il entendit les coups habituels à la porte de la cour.

Stanley se tenait à la porte, frissonnant dans son manteau, un gros sac à la main.

\- Stanley ?… Oh, entre vite !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et entra. Avant toute chose, il secoua son manteau sur le seuil, pour le débarrasser de la neige dont il était couvert, puis embrassa LeFou. Il sentit le bout du nez glacé contre son visage.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh, tu ne me déranges jamais ! Mais, qu’est-ce que c’est que ce sac ?

Stanley eut un rire embarrassé.

\- Je suis un peu gêné… Tu sais que la comtesse de Sérignac s’est entichée des créations de ma mère ? Elle lui a commandé une garde-robe complète. Ma mère et mes sœurs sont jour et nuit dessus. Cette dame a des exigences bien extravagantes, mais elle paye très bien. J’ai été chargé de finir sa robe d’été, avec des délais très serrés… Et comme je voulais tout de même passer cette soirée avec toi, je me suis dit… Peut-être que je pourrais finir cet ouvrage chez toi ?

LeFou sourit lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, je te ferai la lecture !

\- Excellente idée !

LeFou aida Stanley à apporter son ouvrage et alluma plusieurs autres chandelles pour s’assurer que le jeune homme y voie clair. Stanley sortit de son sac un océan de soie mauve à rayures violettes et de dentelles froufroutantes qu’il avait déjà bâti et qu’il entreprit de coudre en bonne et due forme, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment, l’un à coudre, l’autre à lire tout haut. Stanley aidait LeFou quand il butait sur un mot ; de temps à autre, ce dernier venait à la rescousse pour tendre un pan de tissu afin qu’il soit plus facile à coudre. La robe prenait forme sous ses yeux. LeFou trouvait la manœuvre hypnotique.

Le feu faiblissait dans la cheminée, LeFou alla chercher une bûche… Et grimaça. Voilà ce qu’il avait oublié de faire : ramener du bois pour le feu. Il se leva et enfila manteau, gants et chapeau.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- J’ai oublié de refaire la réserve de bois. J’y vais !

\- Tu veux de l’aide ?

\- Non, non. Reste au chaud et travaille à ton ouvrage, mon chéri, fit LeFou en embrassant Stanley sur le front. Je serai de retour dans une petite demi-heure.

LeFou se chargea d’une lanterne qu’il accrocha dans la cour. Une fois arrivé à l’abri à bois, il commença à charger plusieurs bûches. Il fit plusieurs voyages pour ramener de quoi se chauffer pour la semaine, puis prit autant de bois que ses bras pouvaient en contenir avant de rentrer. Il se débarrassa de son fardeau et en disposa dans la cheminée avant de se rendre compte… Que Stanley n’était plus là. Ni lui, ni son ouvrage. Ses chaussures étaient là où il les avait laissées, au pied du canapé. Une chaise trônait au milieu de la pièce, le portemanteau avait été déplacé. LeFou ôta son manteau, son chapeau, ses gants, et de plus en plus troublé, se rendit compte d’un morceau de tissu par terre. C’était le gilet de Stanley. Mais qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Stanley ? Appela-t-il.

\- Je suis là ! Cria une voix dans sa chambre.

Que faisait Stanley dans sa chambre ? LeFou s’y rendit, ramassa la chemise et le foulard de Stanley (et commença à transpirer), puis ses bas, jusqu’à ouvrir la porte.

Éclairé par le chandelier qu’il avait emporté, Stanley se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la fenêtre ouverte dans un angle soigneusement étudié (mais les volets fermés, heureusement), portant la robe de la comtesse, dressé sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Dans une main, il tenait la petite glace que LeFou utilisait pour se raser et se coiffer, afin de voir l’arrière de la robe. De l’autre, il se contorsionnait pour attraper un pan de tissu en regardant le reflet dans la fenêtre. Une pelote d’épingles était fixée à son poignet, et deux ou trois d’entre elles brillaient entre ses dents.

LeFou perdit la parole à ce spectacle, en laissa tomber les vêtements qu’il portait à la main. La robe était largement ouverte et la poitrine de Stanley était plus que visible dessous. En enfilant le vêtement, il s’était décoiffé, et de guerre lasse, s’était défait les cheveux ; ses boucles noires encadraient son visage, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage. Aux yeux de LeFou, c’était encore plus érotique que si Stanley l’avait attendu nu, sur son lit ! Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa tâche.

\- Ah, tu es rentré ! Tout va bien ?

LeFou ne put que hocher la tête.

\- J’ai enfin fini ! Dit-il avec soulagement en montrant sa tenue. Il ne reste plus que des petites retouches à faire. Je savais que j’aurais dû emporter un mannequin pour voir comment elle tombe, mais j’ai dû improviser. La chaise était trop petite, et je n’ai pas pu enfiler la robe sur le portemanteau. Alors… Voilà, j’ai dû la mettre. Tiens, tu veux m’aider ?

LeFou approcha docilement. Stanley lui tendit les épingles qu’il tenait en bouche.

\- Retrousse la queue de derrière et accroche-la sous les plis. Je n’arrive pas à voir ce que je fais.. C’est pourquoi je suis ici. C’est la seule pièce avec une assez grande fenêtre pour me voir en pied.

Voilà qui expliquait tout. LeFou obéit, froissa artistement le tissu avant de l’épingler comme demandé. Stanley piqua ainsi tous les endroits qui nécessitaient des retouches. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles LeFou avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au spectacle absolument divin sous ses yeux. L’air de la pièce était froid, il ferma la fenêtre devenue inutile.

\- La comtesse a exigé une robe à la polonaise. C’est la nouvelle mode. Ma mère a même dû commander un patron pour que je sache à quoi ça ressemble ! Enfin… La comtesse nous a promis quasiment le double de la somme promise si les robes étaient terminées à la fin de la semaine, dit-il en lissant les jupes d’un œil critique. Celle-ci est la dernière. Dommage que je n’aie pas de tournure sous la main, j’aurais pu mieux voir comment elle tombe... Étienne ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Stanley se retourna et vit le regard proprement affamé que LeFou lui jetait depuis tout à l’heure. D’un coup, il se rendit compte de la situation : ils étaient dans sa chambre, lui à moitié nu et fagoté dans une robe de femme totalement ouverte, les cheveux détachés…

Tout à sa recherche d’une surface réfléchissante et du meilleur moyen d’achever son ouvrage, il ne s’était pas rendu compte de sa conduite. Étienne lui prit une main qu’il regarda attentivement tout en la caressant du pouce, comme pour penser à autre chose.

Stanley se rendit compte malgré la lumière tamisée que l’excitation d’Étienne était plus que visible. Son comportement était toujours aussi irréprochable, mais Stanley se rendit compte de façon fort éloquente du charme qu’il exerçait sur le vétéran.

Le jeune tailleur, de son côté, avait pu tant qu’il était concentré sur sa tâche oublier la sensation toujours un peu troublante qu’il éprouvait en mettant une robe, mais là, tout était décuplé. Il releva le menton d’Étienne. Celui-ci le regardait comme s’il était un banquet et qu’il n’avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Stanley quasiment d’eux-mêmes.

\- Je te plais, comme ça ?

Étienne déglutit avec peine avant de hocher la tête.

Stanley se pencha et l’embrassa légèrement. Étienne approfondit immédiatement le baiser en le serrant dans une étreinte de fer. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et Stanley se sentit aussi excité que des années en arrière, lorsqu’il avait embrassé Samuel pour la première fois. Il sentit les mains d’Étienne parcourir voracement toutes ses parcelles de peau visible, et lui attraper les fesses à travers sa robe. Stanley ne voulut pas être en reste et le serra contre lui, pressant leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre. Malgré les épaisseurs de tissu des jupes, il sentait l’érection d’Étienne, chaude et désespérément dure contre sa cuisse.

Il se demanda vaguement s’il ne fallait pas s’arrêter, mais curieusement, la crainte qu’il avait ressentie la dernière fois à l’idée d’aller plus loin ne vint pas. Entre les caresses brûlantes de son amant, la tenue scandaleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait et le lit qui semblait leur tendre les bras, il n’avait qu’une envie : se jeter sur le matelas et laisser Étienne faire ce que bon lui semblerait de lui. Ils se séparèrent en haletant, pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu… Tu es incroyable, murmura Étienne en le dévorant des yeux. Jamais je n’ai eu sous les yeux de tableau plus luxurieux, décadent… Et magnifique, fit-il en lui baisant les mains ardemment.

Stanley se sentit rougir sous les compliments. Il attrapa Étienne par le collet pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

Les baisers reprirent, avec toujours plus de passion. Stanley finit par se dégager du corsage de la robe et son torse nu fut dévoilé à la lueur des bougies. Étienne n’y tint plus et avec une force insoupçonnée, empoigna les cuisses de Stanley, le souleva de terre et le guida vers le lit. Stanley tomba et rebondit légèrement sur l’épais matelas, à moitié débraillé, la robe de la comtesse entortillée autour de la taille. Il se redressa et défit la cravate rouge, déboutonna le gilet, puis la chemise d’Étienne, d’une traction sur son ruban, lui laissa les cheveux libres. Il ôta sans cérémonie les vêtements qui couvraient le haut du corps d’Étienne avant de les jeter dans la pièce, et celui-ci grimpa sur le lit, pour s’étendre sur son amant. Stanley accueillit avec joie le poids d’Étienne sur lui ; leurs bustes mis à nu, leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus empressés, plus urgents. Leurs bassins frottaient l’un contre l’autre, avec de moins en moins de retenue. Étienne luttait contre l’envie de trousser la robe pour culbuter Stanley comme une dame… Stanley finit par interrompre leur étreinte.

\- Étienne… Une pause ! Une petite pause.

Étienne obtempéra immédiatement, rouge de confusion et d’excitation. Il s’étendit sur le côté.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, oui ! Juste….

Stanley se redressa et retira la robe, qui au bout de quelques efforts et d’un luxe de précautions pour ne pas ôter les précieuses épingles, atterrit en flaque tourmentée à ses pieds.

\- Je… Au train où vont les choses, je ne voulais pas la salir, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Il prit un instant pour ramasser la robe et la déposer sur le dos d’une chaise pour qu’elle ne se froisse pas.

Il ne portait plus que sa culotte, et se sentit un peu vulnérable. Étienne lui sourit, lui prit la main pour l’engager à se rallonger, et reprit leurs caresses, quoique de manière moins empressée. Il laissa à Stanley le soin de reprendre les rênes. Le jeune homme fut reconnaissant de cette attention et son excitation ne tarda pas à reprendre, aussi ardente que tout à l’heure. Il glissa une main entre eux deux pour déboutonner le vêtement qui lui restait, quand Étienne l’interrompit.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Stanley hocha la tête.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes ensuite, fit Étienne, ou que tu cèdes pour me faire plaisir… Je peux att…

\- J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi, Étienne, dit Stanley.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse, mais ils le furent si distinctement qu’Étienne fut certain que le village entier avait entendu, malgré les volets fermés et le fait qu’il n’y ait âme qui vive dehors à cette heure. Étienne était encore sonné et vit comme dans un rêve Stanley qui se débarrassait de son dernier vêtement, pour se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil devant lui.

Quelle beauté ! Songea-t-il en le voyant enfin nu. Il n’aurait pas pu imaginer le dieu de l’amour sous une autre forme que celle sous ses yeux. Ou du moins, depuis quelque temps. Gaston n’était donc pas le seul à avoir ces abdominaux bien dessinés, ces pectoraux bien ronds, ces cuisses élancées. Stanley s’approcha de lui et tira la ceinture de sa culotte.

\- Je t’enlève ça ?

Étienne hocha la tête et se laissa faire docilement. Il sentit une vague de gêne le traverser en exhibant ses bourrelets, mais fut rapidement rassuré en voyant Stanley le reluquer de haut en bas, marmonner « perfection » avant de se jeter sur lui. Le jeune homme entreprit d’embrasser le moindre pouce carré de son corps, du front aux orteils, avec une fièvre qui remplit Étienne de confusion et de fierté mêlées. Lorsque Stanley estima avoir suffisamment exploré le corps de son amant, il remonta pour se retrouver face à lui. Étienne était sur un petit nuage. Il sourit à Stanley avant d’inverser leurs positions et de s’étendre sur lui. Les longues jambes du jeune homme encadrèrent son bassin massif et il ne put retenir une exclamation extasiée en sentant leurs deux membres pressés l’un contre l’autre.

Il embrassa passionnément Stanley et se délecta de chacun de ses soupirs, gémissements, petits cris. Au bout de quelques instants, Le jeune homme haleta, à bout.

\- Étienne, je t’en prie… Je t’en prie…

C’était de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête froide avec des mots pareils, dits sur un ton pareil… Par un homme pareil. Il y avait bien quelques solutions pour contenter Stanley et calmer un peu ce feu qui semblait le ronger toujours davantage…

\- Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, mon amour… Tout ce que tu voudras !

Stanley tenta de reprendre un semblant de calme.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux… Je brûle ! Touche-moi, caresse-moi… J’ai besoin de toi…

Étienne réfléchit. Il lui semblait que Stanley serait peut-être rebuté par quelque chose d’invasif. Il décida autre chose.

Sa main glissa jusqu’au sexe du jeune homme et Étienne commença à le caresser. Stanley poussa un long gémissement plaintif en renversant la tête en arrière, tandis que son bassin se mettait à remuer. Étienne continua quelques instants ainsi, puis tenta autre chose car ce n’était manifestement pas suffisant. Stanley avait les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Stanley, murmura Étienne à l’oreille du jeune homme, est-ce que tu veux que j’essaye, avec la bouche ?…

Pour toute réponse, Stanley lui appuya la tête vers le bas. Étienne retint un rire, se glissa le long du corps du jeune homme et d’une caresse, demanda à Stanley d’ouvrir les jambes. Le jeune homme s’exécuta, et poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés en sentant une langue chaude et humide tracer une ligne de la base au bout de son pénis. Il était dans un tel état qu’il ne laissa pas à Étienne le loisir de continuer bien longtemps.

\- Étienne… Oh !! Oh mon dieu, oui… Oui !… Encore, ah ! Ah !!

Étienne sentit les doigts de Stanley se crisper dans ses cheveux avec une force d’étau et plusieurs jets de sperme remplir sa bouche, tandis que ses oreilles résonnaient des gémissements de plaisir du jeune homme. Stanley gémit encore, haleta, finit par se détendre au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il se décida enfin à lâcher les cheveux d’Étienne, qui remonta jusqu’à Stanley. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, le prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa voracement. Étienne craignit un instant que le fait de lui avoir fait cette caresse l’ait dégoûté, mais Stanley n’en montrait aucun signe.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Stanley avait l’air plus détendu. Il regardait Étienne avec un sourire paresseux et satisfait.

\- Et si on s’occupait de toi, maintenant ?

Étienne, à ces mots, sentit son érection se rappeler douloureusement à son souvenir. Il sourit à Stanley.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Tu m’as demandé ce que je voulais quand j’étais le plus excité… Ce n’est que juste que ce soit toi qui décides. Je ferai ce que tu veux, murmura Stanley, d’une voix basse et grave qu’Étienne ne lui connaissait pas.

Il réfléchit, autant que lui permettait son état. Il y avait bien une chose dont il avait envie, mais il craignait que Stanley ne soit pas prêt… Puis il songea que si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il avait assez confiance en lui pour le lui dire. Il se lança.

\- Mon cœur, il y a bien une chose que je voudrais faire avec toi…

Tout en disant cela, Étienne montra du doigt une jarre de pommade sur sa table de nuit. Stanley rougit.

\- Oh… Oh ! Tu, heu… Tu voudrais… Me… Me pénétrer ?

Étienne dissipa ses craintes d’un baiser léger.

\- Oh, non, mon ange. La pommade, c’est pour moi. Je voudrais que tu me pénètres.

Il sentit contre sa cuisse l’érection de Stanley durcir à nouveau, quasiment à vue d’œil.

\- Je… Je ne demande qu’à te plaire, mon cœur, balbutia-t-il.

\- Attention, Stanley, je ne te forcerai à rien, tu le sais. En as-tu envie ?

\- Oh, oui ! Infiniment ! Seulement… Je n’ai jamais fait ça. Et si je te blessais ?

\- Tu vas me laisser faire, j’ai l’habitude, je m’occupe de tout.

\- Je suis à toi, murmura Stanley, avec un regard si sincère qu’Étienne en fut ému.

Ils s’embrassèrent et se caressèrent pendant quelques minutes, afin que l’érection de Stanley soit à nouveau complète, puis Étienne ne perdit pas de temps : le temps d’attraper la jarre, d’enduire le pénis de Stanley, puis de se positionner au-dessus du jeune homme étendu, Étienne était à cheval sur Stanley, qui n’osait bouger. Des sillons de sueur lui coulaient des tempes, il tremblait presque à force de se maîtriser. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque son pénis toucha les fesses d’Étienne.

\- La pénétration peut faire mal si on ne se prépare pas assez, dit-il. Ne bouge que dès que je te le dirai. Tu feras ça pour moi ?

Stanley hocha la tête. Étienne se positionna et commença à accueillir le sexe de Stanley en lui, millimètre par millimètre.

Stanley agrippa les cuisses d’Étienne en fermant les yeux. Il n’avait pas le droit de bouger, mais il avait encore celui de faire du bruit… Il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un long gémissement qui se mua en litanie de mots sans suite, tandis qu’il était crucifié par les sensations les plus exquises qu’il ait jamais expérimentées. Il lui sembla qu’Étienne avait mis des heures à finir enfin par le faire entrer en lui dans sa totalité. Bravement, Stanley ne remuait toujours pas.

Étienne, le visage un peu contracté par la douleur, se concentrait sur ses sensations, se forçait à accepter le membre imposant enfoncé en lui.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Stanley, couvert de sueur, serrant les dents pour ne pas bouger, lui parcourant les cuisses du bout des doigts. Attendant son signal.

Étienne se pencha jusqu’à s’allonger sur son torse.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Stanley ne se fit pas prier. La tendresse de leurs baisers aida à faire passer les dernières sensations d’inconfort dues à l’étirement. Étienne se sentait prêt. Il ondula des hanches avec précautions, fit un premier aller-retour. La plainte inarticulée que poussa Stanley résonna dans la pièce et contre les lèvres de son amant.

\- Stanley ?

Le jeune homme avait les yeux clos. Il s’humidifia les lèvres, chercha ses mots.

\- C’est… C’est donc ça, la sodomie ? C’est inimaginable… Mais comment tu arrives à faire autre chose de tes journées ?

Étienne se mit à rire.

\- Oh, si je pouvais ne faire que ça de mes journées, ce serait avec plaisir, tant que ce serait avec toi !

Stanley rit aussi, puis Étienne commença à bouger les hanches, réduisant aussitôt Stanley à un silence tout relatif. Les deux hommes entamèrent un rythme lent, pendant lequel ils s’embrassaient langoureusement. Stanley, qui avait enfin eu l’autorisation de bouger, remuait son bassin à la même allure que celle de son amant.

Stanley caressait toute la peau accessible d’Étienne, de ses larges cuisses d’un blanc crémeux à son torse, en se délectant des poignées d’amour qu’il avait sur les hanches, de la douceur de ses cheveux, de la peau satinée de son dos.

\- Tu es si beau… Ta peau est tellement douce… J’adore tes cuisses autour de moi !

Étienne sourit à ces compliments que Stanley articulait entre deux coups de reins.

\- Tu aimes ? Ça te plaît ?

\- Si ça me plaît ? Je suis au paradis, Étienne…

\- Et moi donc, répondit Étienne en l’embrassant.

\- Étienne…

\- Mmh ?

L’interpellé se redressa un peu. Stanley lui caressa le visage, l’air sérieux.

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime si fort.

\- Oh, Stanley…

\- Je suis en train de passer les trois meilleures heures de ma vie tout entière. Depuis l’instant où tu m’as dit que je ne te dérangeais pas quand je suis entré. Tu me fais toucher le ciel du doigt, Étienne. Seigneur, j’ai cru que j’allais jouir tout de suite quand tu m’as inséré en toi, et plus ça monte et plus je me demande si je vais y survivre. Mais ce serait une mort qui me conviendrait tout à fait !

Ils eurent un bref éclat de rire, vite réprimé. Étienne se sentit le besoin irrépressible de rendre cet homme le plus heureux possible, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Cet homme qui lui donnait tant. Est-ce qu’un jour, cela deviendrait une habitude ? L’accueillir à la fin de sa journée de travail, passer la veillée paisiblement devant le feu, puis exprimer leur amour de façon plus physique, au lit, comme la plupart des couples du village ?

Étienne encadra le visage de Stanley de ses mains. Il ne pouvait se targuer de le connaître parfaitement, mais en cet instant, il en était sûr. S’il fallait lutter pour obtenir cette paix, l’homme en face de lui en valait la peine. Mille et mille fois.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime.

Stanley écarquilla les yeux, haleta, empoigna les bras d’Étienne. Il luttait pour reprendre son calme. Puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu’aux cuisses d’Étienne qu’il attrapa, tout en accélérant le rythme.

Ses réflexions et ses émotions avaient presque distrait Étienne de ce qu’ils faisaient, mais l’ardeur nouvelle de Stanley le lui remit vite en mémoire. Il ressentit avec une acuité exquise le sexe allant et venant en lui et prenant de la vitesse, qu’il accompagna avec enthousiasme. Stanley ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux, et Étienne ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amant. Étienne remua les hanches et poussa un cri de surprise extasiée lorsque sa prostate fut directement stimulée. Encouragé, Stanley continua ses coups de reins dans le même angle, jusqu’à ce qu’Étienne soit réduit à s’exprimer en syllabes décousues.

Le plaisir montait toujours davantage et Stanley sentit que sa résistance allait bientôt l’abandonner. Il posa la main d’Étienne sur son propre sexe.

\- Je… Je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus…

Étienne comprit. Il était déjà plus qu’excité, rejoindre Stanley ne serait pas long, vu l’état où il était.

Il modula ses mouvements du poignet jusqu’à voir Stanley se tendre de plus en plus, ses mains se crisper sur les hanches d’Étienne.

\- Je.. Je vais… Oh… Oui ! Oui ! Oui !! Oui !!! Étienne !

Le magnifique corps se raidit, se cambra, et les yeux clos, Stanley jouit en criant. Étienne le rejoignit peu après, l’ultime coup de reins de Stanley l’ayant enfoncé en lui plus profondément encore. Il sentit le jeune homme se répandre en lui et cela fut suffisant pour le faire basculer à son tour, souillant le torse musclé au-dessous de lui. Il cria lui aussi, et ne se soucia pas du volume de ses vocalises.

L’orgasme avait été si intense pour Stanley qu’Étienne craignit l’espace d’un instant qu’il ait perdu connaissance, mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, une expression d’extase totale sur ses traits détendus. Il attira Étienne à lui et l’étreignit tendrement.

\- Mon amour…

Étienne lui rendit son étreinte. Ils étaient encore imbriqués l’un dans l’autre. Étienne ne rompit le contact que pour laisser glisser de lui le sexe assoupli, arrachant à Stanley un gémissement. Puis ils s’enlacèrent à nouveau, l’un cherchant la bouche de l’autre. Ils étaient épuisés, leur peau était toute collante et ils empestaient le fauve, mais rien n’avait d’importance pour eux en ce moment-là. Eux seuls au monde.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, puis Étienne fit mine de se dégager. 

\- Attends ! 

\- Oui ? 

Stanley resserra son étreinte sur Étienne. 

\- Je... Je sais qu’il est très tard, qu'il faudrait que je m'en aille, dit-il. Que ce serait plus raisonnable. Mais, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Je voudrais croire encore un moment... Que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Que nous sommes dans notre lit, après avoir passé une nuit comme n'importe quel couple du village. Que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire attention à n'être vu de personne quand je repartirai. Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps, murmura Stanley. 

Étienne était fort attendri. Il redoubla de caresses pour son jeune amant. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa même qu'ils allaient recommencer. 

\- Si seulement je pouvais te donner tout cela, mon cœur... Vivre avec toi dans la même maison, te voir tout le temps, vivre chaque nuit comme celle-ci... Tu le mérites tellement. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu sais, je crains toujours que tu finisses par te lasser de ces précautions à prendre pour nous voir. Qu'ai-je de si exceptionnel pour te mériter ? 

Stanley l'embrassa avec chaleur. 

\- Je t'aime, c'est une raison parfaite pour moi. 

Étienne sourit, caressa le beau visage et lui rendit son baiser. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. 

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau. S'endormirent. 

OoO


	16. Le lendemain

Stanley avait du mal à se séparer d'Étienne. Il s'était réveillé avant l'aube, habillé en hâte et avait rassemblé son ouvrage pour rentrer chez lui avant que les premiers badauds ne sortent.

Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser...

\- C'est vraiment parce qu'il y a de l'ouvrage pressé que je rentre. Autrement, je serais bien resté ! 

\- Et j'aurais été ravi de te garder plus longtemps. Allez, mon chéri, fit Étienne en voyant l'aube se lever par la fenêtre, il faut que tu retournes chez toi...

\- Je sais, je sais... Bon, j'y vais.

\- À très bientôt ! Oh ! Attends une seconde !

Stanley le regarda avec curiosité ouvrir un tiroir, en sortir une clé et la lui mettre dans la main. Tant pis pour l’occasion solennelle, c’était peut-être tout aussi bien sans cérémonie.

\- Maintenant, tu es chez toi aussi !

Stanley ne savait que dire. Il regarda la clé, Étienne, puis empocha l’une et attira l’autre dans une étreinte courte mais intense.

\- Merci mon amour, merci… On en reparle ce soir. Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça ! Fit Stanley avec un énorme sourire.

Étienne lui fit un clin d’œil.

Stanley ouvrit la porte de la cour. Le temps de la refermer sans bruit... En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Gaston. Le chasseur le toisa, notant ses vêtements froissés sous son manteau, ses cheveux libres. Vérole du diable, songea-t-il, ça lui va bien...

\- Tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le chasseur.

Stanley pâlit, puis reprit sa contenance.

\- Je vais travailler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, à sortir en catimini de chez LeFou aux petites aurores ? Insista Gaston.

\- Je te le dirai le jour où j'aurai à te rendre des comptes, rétorqua le jeune homme. Maintenant, si tu permets...

Stanley partit, son gros sac sous le bras. Gaston fut d'abord estomaqué par l'audace de Stanley et songea d’abord à le retenir pour lui dire sa façon de penser, puis se ravisa et entra dans la maison.

LeFou était en train de réactiver le feu quand il entendit la porte de la cour s'ouvrir. Il pensa que Stanley avait oublié quelque chose et s'apprêtait à le réprimander gentiment, mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt en reconnaissant Gaston.

Le chasseur était coutumier du fait d'entrer chez lui sans y avoir été invité, mais cette fois, il trouva cela révoltant.

\- Bonjour Gaston. Il y a une urgence ?

Gaston s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus près. LeFou sursauta en le voyant humer l'air autour de lui, puis le renifler comme un chien de chasse.

Il écarta le col de sa chemise et vit un suçon sur son épaule.

\- Mais, Gaston... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?? S’exclama LeFou en recouvrant la marque d’un pan de chemise.

\- J'en étais sûr, gronda le chasseur avec un rictus furibard. Vous avez couché ensemble. Son odeur est partout sur toi !

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua LeFou. Ça ne te regarde pas. Et arrête de me flairer, c'est ridicule ! 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce pousseur d'aiguilles ? 

\- Ne mêle pas Stanley à ça ! 

Gaston lutta contre la stupéfaction devant la réaction de LeFou. Quand il essuyait des reproches, d'ordinaire, il baissait la tête et recevait l'orage avec soumission. Là, non seulement il lui répondait, mais en plus il prenait fait et cause contre lui ! Gaston brûlait de colère. En cet instant, il avait envie de casser quelque chose. De faire mal à quelqu'un. Il fixa LeFou de son regard le plus terrifiant. 

\- Tu sais que je pourrais..

\- Me dénoncer ? Fais-le si ça t'amuse, tu seras le premier puni ! Mais touche à un seul des cheveux de Stanley et tu vas le regretter amèrement ! 

Gaston vit que même si LeFou était largement plus petit que lui, il soutenait son regard sans piper. Il se surprit à trouver une certaine beauté dans ce regard brun plein d'orage, avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise largement échancrée. 

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?? 

LeFou sentait en lui croître une rage froide, née de l'agacement d'avoir été si brutalement tiré de son agréable rêverie, d'indignation devant la désinvolture de Gaston quant à violer son intimité et aussi de la frustration de voir que son ancien crush avait attendu qu'il ait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie pour se rendre compte qu'il existe. 

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. 

\- Dis-moi !! Tonna le chasseur.

LeFou le fixa, souffla bruyamment par les narines et répondit. Il voulait des détails, il allait en avoir... 

\- Alors si tu veux tout savoir, Stanley et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. Et nous avons fait l'amour. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir passé mon existence dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre le cœur pour y laisser entrer la lumière du soleil lui-même !

Gaston recula d'un pas, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que LeFou puisse lui crier dessus.

\- Mais je pense que c'est un concept obscur, pour toi, puisque ça ne te concerne pas ! Tu ne t'intéresses au monde que s'il tourne autour de toi ! Cria LeFou, tout à fait en colère. 

\- C'est faux ! Et de toute manière, il t'a échu un bien pauvre lot, grinça Gaston. Ce pauvre Stanley n'a rien de bien chatoyant... 

LeFou se sentait des envies de faire mal, lui aussi. Mais contrairement à Gaston, ses armes étaient bien plus subtiles... 

\- "Je t'aime si fort", cita-t-il. 

Gaston le fixa d'un œil éberlué. 

\- Pardon ??

\- "Je t'aime si fort". C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir. Quand on a fait l'amour. C'était extraordinaire de l'entendre me dire ça, à ce moment là, murmura LeFou d'un air attendri. On était dans cet état où on ne savait plus très bien où finissait l'un et où commençait l'autre. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'explosion de joie que ces mots peuvent faire dans la poitrine. C'est vrai, continua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus agressif, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois entendre tous les jours, dans le lit de ces malheureuses dont tu exploites la détresse pour mieux les conquérir ! 

\- C'est faux ! S'écria Gaston. 

\- Ces veuves que tu accumules dans ton tableau de chasse pour les abandonner une fois la chose faite, aucune d'entre elles ne t'aime ! 

\- C'est faux !! Répéta Gaston, avec cet empressement que provoque le désarroi. 

LeFou vit le chasseur arpenter la pièce à grands pas. Il semblait dans une colère noire. 

En fait, Gaston était au bord de la crise de panique. 

LeFou ne pouvait dire vrai. Il lui mentait pour lui faire mal. Il lui disait si bien le contraire en chantant. 

_Tu es vraiment un gars sublime._

_Ils voudraient tous être comme toi._

_Tu es vraiment le préféré de la bande._

_Et devant toi, toutes les filles sont à genoux._

\- Et tout glorifié que tu sois, j'ai quelque chose de mille fois plus précieux que tous tes trophées ! Lança LeFou. 

_Vraiment une merveille du monde !_

\- Et je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Stanley, ou t'immiscer entre lui et moi. 

Gaston l'écoutait à peine. 

_C'est un soleil_

_C’est vraiment une merveille_

_Qui est le champion, le roi,_

_Tout le monde vous le dira !_

Gaston fixa sans le voir le visage devant lui. Il traça en pensée les courbes exquises de l'arc de Cupidon parfait que formait sa lèvre supérieure. 

\- Il m'aime, et je l'aime. Voilà au moins une chose que tu ne risques pas d'avoir de sitôt...

\- Assez !! 

Gaston traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et attrapant le col de la chemise de LeFou, écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. 

LeFou ne le repoussa pas immédiatement, sonné qu'il était par l'assaut totalement inattendu. Il brisa le baiser sans violence, attrapa les épaules de Gaston pour le forcer à le regarder. Lorsqu'il parla, son ton était calme, presque compatissant, son regard inquiet. 

\- Mais enfin, Gaston... Tu as perdu le sens commun ? 

\- J'ai besoin de toi, fit Gaston dans un souffle. J'ai besoin de toi. 

LeFou le regarda, d'un œil devenu triste et doux. 

\- Tu n'as pas *besoin* de moi, Gaston. Tu as besoin d'un bouffon pour t'amuser et porter ta couronne. D'une parodie de prêtre pour te rendre ton culte. Je suis juste le jouet que tu réclames uniquement parce que je ne suis plus au pied, comme le chien du berger. 

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Couina Gaston. J'ai besoin de toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui... Qui... 

\- Qui quoi, Gaston ? Vas-y. Dis-moi ce que tu trouves de si indispensable chez moi. 

Gaston réfléchit. Et il se rendait compte qu'il mettait du temps, de plus en plus de temps. Et plus il essayait de trouver une réponse, plus il s'enlisait. LeFou n'avait pas bougé. Gaston finit par répondre. 

\- Il n'y a que toi qui saches préparer nos expéditions de chasse. Il n'y a que toi qui saches me remonter le moral quand je suis contrarié. Ou me calmer quand, quand je, heu, fais mes crises. Et il n'y a que toi pour chanter si joliment des chansons sur moi à la taverne. 

LeFou hocha patiemment la tête. 

\- Et à part te servir, tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ? 

Gaston comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Surtout, en fait, en voyant l'expression de LeFou devenir peinée. 

\- Vois les choses en face, Gaston. C'est l'habitude qui t'attache à moi. Me voir soupirer près de toi flattait ton orgueil. Et tu savais que je ne te refuserais rien, justement pour ça. Jamais tu ne m'as regardé autrement que comme un laquais. Alors, si tu as un tant soit peu d'estime pour moi, tu vas me le prouver en me laissant tranquillement vivre mon histoire avec Stanley, sans t'immiscer entre nous. Je ne peux que te promettre de rester ton ami, de continuer à te servir comme avant, à la réserve de mon temps libre. 

\- Mais… Et si j’ai besoin de toi pendant ton temps libre ?

\- Eh bien, tu devras apprendre à te débrouiller tout seul.

Gaston était totalement désarmé. Jamais il ne s’était trouvé dans une telle situation avec LeFou. À devoir _négocier_. À devoir respecter le temps libre de LeFou ; rien que cette éventualité lui demandait un effort surhumain. À envisager d’affronter seul ses crises. Déjà il sentait l’anxiété peser de tout son poids sur sa psyché fragile. Son regard devint fixe, sa respiration erratique et superficielle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Non, non, non, non, non….

LeFou, alarmé, l’approcha du canapé, le força à s’asseoir, lui prit le visage pour le contraindre à le regarder. Sa colère s’était envolée en un instant devant la détresse de son ancien capitaine.

\- Gaston ! Gaston, regarde-moi.

Gaston finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Respire, Gaston. Respire à fond.

La vieille danse reprenait. Gaston respira. Inspirer, expirer. Les bruits de canon résonnaient à ses oreilles. Le crâne d’un homme de pied emporté par un boulet. Le petit tambour qui battait le code tué d’une balle dans le cœur, à deux pas de lui.

La peur. La mort. Le sang. Les hurlements.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

LeFou lui prit les mains, les balança dans un geste un peu enfantin, sur l’air de la chanson qu’il avait faite pour lui à la taverne.

Calme-toi. Tu vois, songea Gaston. Il t’aime toujours. Il chante toujours tes louanges. Tu es toujours le héros. Calme-toi.

\- Pense à des choses agréables, Gaston. Des choses agréables seulement !

Gaston, dans un élan de virilisme mal placé, avait cité la guerre, le sang, les explosions comme des pensées « heureuses » à faire rappeler à LeFou. Les veuves, aussi.

Naturellement, c’était faux.

Honteux d’avoir été atrocement épouvanté par ce qu’il avait vu en tant que soldat, il avait tenté comme il avait pu d’apprivoiser ces horreurs en essayant de les envisager comme des choses désirables, mais n’y était pas parvenu. À la place, il imaginait plus volontiers le bras de rivière où il allait pêcher des grenouilles étant petit, les tartes aux pommes de sa mère ou les fois où il entraînait le petit LeFou à l’aventure quand ils faisaient l’école buissonnière.

À l’extrême limite, la seule chose positive qu’il retenait de la guerre, c’était l’impression du _pouvoir_ qu’il avait détenu. Son grade de capitaine qui lui permit de donner des ordres, parfois à des hommes plus âgés que lui. Le pouvoir de décider de la vie et de la mort de ses soldats. La liberté de laisser les coudées franches à ses pulsions les plus primaires et de tailler dans le vif, sabre au clair, dans les rangs ennemis… S’il était une seule chose heureuse que pouvait lui évoquer la guerre, c’était celle-là. LeFou l’avait parfaitement compris et savait que plus que tout, c’était ce souvenir du pouvoir qu’il avait tenu autrefois dans ses mains qui le maintenait encore à flot dans sa vie actuelle. Il avait été plus dur que tout pour Gaston d’abandonner cette exaltation guerrière une fois de retour à Villeneuve, et c’était pourquoi la présence de son lieutenant était si essentielle pour son équilibre. En dehors de son passé de capitaine, Gaston n’avait rien. Prisonnier de ces souvenirs qui l’exaltaient autant qu’ils minaient dans son esprit une fosse de souffrance.

Quant aux veuves…

Il voulait croire qu’il s’était toujours senti plus viril, plus fort, plus triomphant en sortant du lit de ces femmes après avoir compromis leur vertu, mais tout pesé, il se sentait plutôt sali. Misérable.

Il aurait voulu croire qu’il était un vrai champion, pour avoir fait tomber dans ses bras ces femmes éplorées, parfois au désespoir, parfois assoiffées de contact après avoir passé des mois ou des années sans toucher un autre homme, d’autres, encore, cherchant avidement à faire passer le traumatisme de soudards ayant forcé leur porte dans les bras d’un jeune, beau et galant capitaine. Mais une fois ses ardeurs assouvies, tout ou partie, il s’était toujours senti vide. Sentimentalement, physiquement, mentalement. En rentrant ensuite, sur le chemin qui le ramenait au camp, il se demandait toujours quel était le sens de cette pantomime. Le plaisir était mécanique. Il faisait de son mieux pour bien se comporter envers elles, mais mettait un point d’honneur à les oublier immédiatement une fois la chose faite. Il n’y avait aucun sens à tout ça...

Mais quel triomphe, ensuite, de retour au camp, parmi ses hommes… Gaston, qui bataillait avec une égale ardeur au champ de bataille et dans le lit des dames ! Gaston, à qui personne ne résistait !

Il continuait alors, à séduire les veuves, coucher avec elles, remplir son tableau de chasse, pour recevoir ces compliments et ces félicitations. Tant pis si la compagnie de ces femmes ne lui apportait quasiment rien, la gloire était trop belle. Et faute d’ennemis à embrocher sur son épée, il ne restait de toute façon que ces conquêtes-là à faire...

Gaston songea, en regardant le visage régulier de LeFou, en sentant cette odeur caractéristique de sa maison, faite de fumée de bois, de thé, de couverture de laine et de pommes séchées, que c’était là une vraie pensée heureuse. Il dut se concentrer un peu pour écouter LeFou, qui lui toucha brièvement le visage.

\- Gaston, je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères du vin ?

\- Vin chaud, souffla Gaston. Avec de la cannelle.

\- Comme le faisait ta mère, ajouta LeFou en souriant. Je te prépare ça tout de suite. Je suis juste à côté. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.

Gaston resta à sa place mais regarda LeFou s’activer dans la petite cuisine, ouvrant les minuscules tiroirs de son meuble à épices pour en extraire ce dont il avait besoin, puis mettre au feu un pot de vin à chauffer.

Il laissa muser son regard sur les fesses rondes moulées dans la culotte de chasse en peau, lorsque LeFou s’agenouilla devant le foyer pour ajouter les épices dans le vin. Il eut une émotion poignante le prendre à la gorge, et qu’il n’arrivait pas à cerner, lorsqu’il le vit s’essuyer les mains à un torchon après avoir mis aussi un peu d’eau à chauffer.

Voilà ce que tu as perdu, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Une tasse chaude embaumant les épices se glissa dans ses mains glacées.

Gaston vit LeFou lui sourire gentiment, avant de retourner à la cheminée pour se verser du thé.

Il lui rendit un petit sourire étranglé d’émotion, qu’il essaya de dissimuler dans son vin chaud.

Gaston possédait sa maison familiale, mais y passait somme toute assez peu de temps. Elle lui servait surtout à entreposer ses trophées et son matériel de chasse.

Il n’osait le dire à personne, mais il avait laissé telle quelle la chambre de ses parents. L’effluve de lavande séchée qu’il respirait, les rares fois où il osait ouvrir l’armoire où se trouvait encore leur linge, lui arrachait toujours des larmes, faites de solitude et de tendresse mêlées.

Cette demeure était morte avec eux, et il ne savait comment ranimer ce foyer pour en faire un havre aussi doux et accueillant que l’était la maison de LeFou.

Pas étonnant que cet homme, ce calme, cette maison, aient attiré Stanley comme la lumière un papillon.

LeFou, lui, voyant l’état de réflexion intense dans lequel était plongé Gaston, préféra garder le silence et s’asseoir sur une chaise, face à lui, pour boire sa tasse. Gaston semblait calmé, mais il voulait s’assurer qu’il aille bien.

Il songea à son éclat de tout à l’heure et se sentit coupable d’avoir été aussi cruel. Il avait beau se dire qu’il était bien légitime de défendre Stanley après les attaques qu’il avait essuyées, il se dit aussi que ses réflexions sur les veuves avaient un peu trop tapé là où ça faisait mal.

Mais il donnait tant de prix à sa relation avec le jeune tailleur qu’il refusait désormais que quiconque, fût-ce Gaston, la mette dans le moindre danger. Il espéra seulement que Gaston laisse désormais Stanley tranquille.

Ce dernier but son vin chaud en silence, jouissant davantage de la chaude atmosphère de la maison que du contenu proprement dit de sa tasse.

\- Gaston… Je voudrais sincèrement que tu ne haïsses pas Stanley. Il ne t’a jamais rien fait de mal. Il t’admire comme les autres de la bande. Vous comptez tous les deux beaucoup pour moi, et je ne veux pas que vous vous détestiez.

Gaston ne répondit pas. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la tasse.

\- Gaston ! Regarde-moi.

Le chasseur leva les yeux.

\- Je ne choisirai pas entre vous deux, et je sais que Stanley fera l’effort de bien se comporter envers toi pour me plaire. Le choix t’appartient.

Au bout d’une lutte visible, Gaston finit par émettre un borborygme affirmatif.

\- Et tu vas me promettre de le laisser tranquille, aussi. Plus de moqueries, de commentaires agressifs et gratuits.

\- Mais…

\- Promets !

\- Bon, d’accord. Je laisserai Stanley tranquille, fit Gaston, d’un air de défaite.

LeFou haussa les sourcils. Il avait bien entendu ?

\- En échange, je… Je te demande juste de faire comme avant.

\- Sauf pendant mon temps libre, se hâta de corriger LeFou.

\- D’accord, d’accord. Sauf pendant ton temps libre.

LeFou sourit.

\- On repartira faire une battue ?

\- Quand tu voudras.

Gaston sourit à son tour. Il finit sa tasse. Dehors, un pâle soleil d’hiver luisait entre les lames des volets, et on commençait à entendre les gens sortir dans la rue.

Gaston se leva. La victoire était mince, mais il n’avait pas été à son avantage dans cette bataille-là. Du moins, il avait sauvé l’essentiel, LeFou était toujours à ses côtés. Il prit congé et rentra chez lui, puis prépara sa monture et partit chasser toute la journée. Il revint fourbu, quelques proies accrochées au pommeau de sa selle, et un peu apaisé.

Alors qu’il traversait la place, il croisa la veuve Grandier qui faisait ses courses. Il se sentit étrangement rasséréné quand il la vit le saluer en souriant, puis entrer tranquillement chez le boulanger. Ils s’étaient revus à la taverne à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait bavardé paisiblement avec lui, et avait même à nouveau partagé son lit une ou deux fois. Contrairement à plusieurs de ses conquêtes, elle n’était ni en extase devant lui, ni recrue de honte quant à leurs précédentes activités et le fait qu’elle mène sa vie sans forcément s’accrocher à ses bottes la rendait paradoxalement plus attrayante. Il songea à la revoir...

Allait-il enfin connaître la sérénité ?

OoO


	17. La comtesse de Sérignac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court aujourd'hui !

Lorsque Stanley arriva à l'atelier, il déposa son fardeau et monta dans sa chambre pour compléter sa toilette et changer de vêtements. Fort heureusement, il parvint à faire le tout sans réveiller sa famille. Il prépara le café du matin et ce fut alors qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau que son père descendit le premier.  
\- Stanley ?  
\- Bonjour papa.  
\- Tu es rentré très tard, nous ne t'avons pas entendu revenir cette nuit... Ou alors, tu es rentré très tôt ?...  
Stanley rougit. Son père s'assit à côté de lui.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
\- Oh, heu, excellente.  
Guillaume Laurent eut un petit sourire.  
\- Et voilà que mon second garnement découche pour aller conter fleurette... Je ne vois décidément pas le temps passer.  
\- Je... Je n'ai pas été oisif. J'ai emporté de l'ouvrage et je l'ai presque fini. Il n'y a que des retouches mineures à faire.  
\- Alors la comtesse sera contente. Et si elle est satisfaite, ce sera excellent pour nous !  
Élise descendit la première, et sourit d'un air entendu à Stanley.  
\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle en embrassant père et frère. Staaaan ? Ton lit n'est pas défait ! Chantonna-t-elle.  
\- Et il a fini la robe d'été de la comtesse, coupa Guillaume avec un rire. Tu peux en dire autant avec sa lingerie ?  
Élise rougit.  
\- J'ai fini de tout bâtir hier !  
\- Bâtir n'est pas coudre, fit Eliabel, qui descendait aussi. Stanley, mon chéri ! Tu as même fait le café ?  
Stanley hocha la tête. Eliabel embrassa fils et mari, tandis que le jeune homme attrapait un torchon pour saisir la cafetière sans se brûler. Éloïse et Eliana descendirent à leur tour et la famille s'attabla.

OoO

La boutique venait d'ouvrir quand une élégante calèche arriva sur la place. Un valet de pied aida à descendre une petite femme ronde, très élégamment vêtue, qui sourit à la ronde avant de se diriger vers l'échoppe de la modiste. Juste avant, elle glissa quelques mots au valet et celui-ci fit le tour de la place pour distribuer des pièces aux plus pauvres. Agathe et Léon le Crasseux reçurent de quoi payer leur pain de la semaine, et s'éloignèrent en bénissant la dame.   
\- Madame ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Lança Eliabel en allant à la rencontre de la comtesse de Sérignac (car c'était bien elle).   
La comtesse répondit avec chaleur à son salut.   
\- Oh, madame Laurent, je sais qu'il est fort tôt, mais l'impatience m'a prise et j'ai décidé de venir vous importuner pour voir ce qu'il en était de ma commande...   
\- Stanley est justement en train d'achever votre robe à la polonaise, madame ! Voulez-vous la voir ?   
La comtesse gloussa d'enthousiasme et suivit la modiste dans l'atelier.   
\- Stanley, mon cher enfant !   
Stanley était occupé à terminer les retouches de la robe. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage, reconnut sa cliente et alla à sa rencontre. Il lui fit un baisemain fort courtois en lui adressant un sourire irrésistible.   
\- En vous voyant, le soleil pâlit !   
La comtesse rosit de plaisir.   
\- Stanley, voyons ! Dit-elle en riant.   
Ils étaient coutumiers de ces petites manies, qui amusaient fort l'auguste visiteuse.   
Stanley lui montra le mannequin.   
\- La robe convient-elle à Madame ?   
La comtesse joignit les mains en s'extasiant.   
\- Stanley ! Vous m'aviez dit que c'était la première fois que vous faisiez une robe à la polonaise ! C'est une pure merveille ! Ooh, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'essayer !   
\- Dans ce cas, j'appelle mes sœurs !   
Stanley sortit aussitôt de l'atelier et fit appel aux triplées pour aider la comtesse à mettre la robe. Celle-ci applaudit avec une joie toute enfantine lorsqu'elle se vit vêtue de sa nouvelle tenue. Avec respect, Stanley examina soigneusement toutes les entournures pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, et fut satisfait.   
Sa mère vint passer un second coup d'œil et l'approuva.   
\- Madame, cette robe est prête. Vous pouvez l'emporter dès aujourd'hui si vous le souhaitez !   
\- Alors je l'emporte !   
Eliabel sourit et retourna dans la boutique, laissant Stanley et la comtesse seuls dans l'atelier.   
\- Stanley, mon garçon... Vous êtes radieux !   
Stanley eut un petit rire embarrassé.   
\- Oh, hé bien, j'ai eu, heu, de bonnes nouvelles dernièrement.   
La comtesse cacha son grand sourire derrière son éventail et battit furieusement des cils.   
\- Ooohh ! Je vois !   
Elle tourna lentement sur elle même en se regardant dans le grand miroir, admirant sa tenue.   
\- Cette robe est magnifique, bravo et merci beaucoup pour votre rapidité. Elle a l'air d'avoir été faite... Je ne sais pas... Avec amour !   
Stanley ne put s'empêcher de rougir en songeant à la veille, quand cette même robe était troussée autour de sa taille pendant qu'il était en train d'entamer une nuit d'amour passionnée avec Étienne. La comtesse prit heureusement son embarras pour un excès de modestie. Elle fouilla ses poches et en sortit sa bourse, dont elle tira une somme solide.   
\- Votre maman m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez réalisé ma robe du début à la fin. Voici un petit dédommagement pour vous avoir tant pressé !   
\- Oh, madame, je ne peux accepter...   
\- J'insiste, Stanley. Vous le méritez amplement. De toute manière, le même supplément attend votre mère.   
Rassuré, Stanley accepta le pourboire considérable. La comtesse sourit.   
\- Vous pouvez maintenant gâter un peu la source de vos bonnes nouvelles, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.   
Stanley sourit lui aussi et remercia sa cliente avec chaleur. La comtesse prit congé de lui, paya grassement la robe, prit connaissance de l'avancée des autres ouvrages et repartit enchantée. 

Cette commande en entraîna d’autres, beaucoup d’autres. La comtesse fatiguant sa maisonnée d’éloges sur sa nouvelle modiste, plusieurs autres clients vinrent franchir la porte de la boutique, au point qu’il ne fallut qu’un an avant que les Laurent se dépêchent de former et faire travailler un, puis deux nouveaux ouvriers. La boutique tournait à plein et amena l’aisance dans la famille.  
Quant à Stanley, il retourna le soir-même chez son bien-aimé pour lui marquer sa reconnaissance devant la preuve de confiance qu’il venait de lui faire. Disons simplement que la nuit fut fort courte pour les deux amoureux…

OoO


	18. Clothilde contre-attaque

Ce soir-là, la taverne bruissait de monde et d’un joyeux brouhaha. C’était une première importante pour Stanley et LeFou, qui étaient arrivés ensemble et qui célébraient cette première sortie en couple. Naturellement, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main, ne s’étaient pas embrassés ou n’avaient eu de geste explicite ou même ambigu en public, mais c’était important tout de même pour eux. Leurs plus proches amis s’étaient rassemblés autour d’eux et ils bavardaient avec animation. Les triplées bourdonnaient autour de Dick avec un enthousiasme empressé, car leur aîné avait annoncé, fier comme un pou, que Magdeleine attendait un nouvel enfant. Tom discutait avec LeFou d’un projet qu’il avait d’ouvrage de ferronnerie. Stanley échangeait avec Samuel et Renée les dernières nouvelles du voisinage. Olivier le tavernier arrosait les choppes de tout ce monde et tenait aussi sa partie des bavardages. 

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la vieille Clothilde qui était entrée avec quelques personnes derrière elle. Elle alla droit à LeFou dès qu’elle l’aperçut, et agita devant son nez un long doigt maigre, son bonnet tuyauté tressautant dangereusement sur sa tête décharnée.

\- Je t’y prends, dépravé !

LeFou fronça les sourcils, perplexe. 

\- Hein ?… De quoi parlez-vous, Clothilde ?

La vieille femme le toisa, les poings sur les hanches. Elle désigna Stanley du menton.

\- Tu as perverti cet enfant !

\- Comment ?

\- Mais de quoi elle se mêle ! S’écria Stanley, ulcéré. Cessez ce scandale, Clothilde ! Et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! 

\- C’est l’affaire de tout le monde que les horreurs que vous commettez !

\- Des horreurs ? Répéta Tom, stupéfait.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Des abominations que ces deux pécheurs commettent, en violant les règles divines ! Je refuse de les citer, mais vous pouvez les imaginer sans peine !

Le brouhaha de la taverne s’était tu. Toute l’attention s’était concentrée sur l’assemblée divisée entre LeFou, Stanley et leurs amis d’une part, Clothilde et sa clique d’autre part. 

\- Servir Gaston avec ce zèle servile qui ne laissait pas de place à l’imagination était déjà une peine à soutenir du regard, dit-elle en fixant LeFou qui luttait pour ne pas rougir, mais étaler ainsi votre perversion est une honte ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! S’écria Clothilde.

Déjà, des chuchotements et des murmures couraient dans l’assemblée. Une partie de la foule semblait indécise quant au parti à soutenir.

Stanley était furieux. Il sentait que LeFou, son cher et doux Étienne, habitué à supporter les reproches, allait peut-être battre en retraite, mais s’il flanchait, c’était lui qui prendrait le relais. Après tout, dans un couple, quand l’un des deux était en difficulté, l’autre faisait de son mieux pour l’aider. 

\- Voulez-vous vous taire, vieille harpie, grommela-t-il d’un ton menaçant mais calme. Vous ne savez que créer des malaises et de la chicane autour de vous ! Arrêtez de vous mêler des autres et retournez à votre baraque !

Clothilde, galvanisée par la petite assemblée qu’elle avait réussi à rassembler autour d’elle, s’approcha du jeune tailleur.

\- Tu n’es encore qu’un enfant, lui dit-elle d’un ton pointu. On en reparlera quand tu seras devenu adulte !

Il est vrai qu’à cette époque où la majorité était encore fixée à vingt-cinq ans, Stanley avait encore deux ans à attendre avant de disposer totalement de sa personne.

Impossible de tirer l’épée devant une femme. Ce n’était pas une de ces rixes qu’on pouvait évacuer à coups de poing, bien sûr ! Dick et Tom fulminaient. Voilà qui n’était pas dans leurs habitudes, de devoir désamorcer une dispute de taverne par les mots. Et la menace était de taille. 

Si la vieille Clothilde parvenait à retourner l’opinion publique à son avantage, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour LeFou et Stanley. Au mieux ? La Maison des Lunes en aller simple et des semaines de souffrances à l’asile avant de périr de dénutrition, de maladie et de mauvais traitements. Au pire ? Le viguier, les juges, un procès… Et le bûcher. 

Des sillons de sueur se mirent à couler sur les tempes de Stanley, faisant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front. Toutes ses craintes étaient pour Étienne. Il avait déjà subi la mort de ses proches, la guerre, l’humiliation auprès de Gaston… Le destin ne pouvait-il pas le laisser enfin en paix, maintenant qu’ils s’étaient enfin trouvés !! 

Étienne, de son côté, tentait de reprendre son calme. Que cette vieille harpie le prenne, mais qu’elle laisse Stanley tranquille. Son esprit dévoré de panique à l’idée qu’il puisse arriver la moindre chose à son bien-aimé le plongeait dans un désarroi profond, où il semblait ne pouvoir qu’assister aux événements, passif. Ils avaient été trop imprudents. Il lui semblait voir éclore, ça et là dans la foule, comme autant de fleurs vénéneuses, des regards accusateurs dans leur direction. 

Clothilde arpenta la taverne, cherchant d’autres alliés. 

Elle aborda la fille aînée du barbier, qui conservait un ressentiment tenace envers LeFou pour avoir dédaigné ses avances -et Clothilde le savait. 

\- Alors, mademoiselle Clorinde ? Que pensez-vous de cette affaire ?

\- Si LeFou est coupable, qu’on l’accuse ! Jeta la jeune femme, que son célibat forcé avait rendu fort aigre. Elle s’était bien fiancée avant la guerre, mais le malheureux n’avait pas survécu aux batailles et son caractère odieux l’avait prémunie d’attirer d’autres partis.

\- Maître Louis ?

Le gros homme but dans sa choppe et essuya délicatement sa formidable moustache avant de répondre.

\- Pas de preuves, pas d’accusations. Et que je sache, vous n’êtes pas juriste ! De quel droit vous arrogez-vous celui d’accuser vos semblables ?

\- Il va du bien public de dénoncer les désordres !

\- Mais de quels désordres vous voulez parler ? S’écrièrent Benjamin et Jacquot.

\- Silence ! Les enfants n’ont pas le droit à la parole ! Cria Clothilde. À vous, monsieur Fabien.

\- Gardez vos sornettes pour vous, répliqua l’ancien meunier. Cette histoire ne m’intéresse pas.

Plusieurs voix approuvèrent monsieur Fabien. La bienheureuse influence du père Robert sur ses ouailles avait engagé les habitants de Villeneuve à plutôt juger les gens sur les actes qu’ils accomplissaient pour aider leur prochain que sur leur façon d’être, bien que, Clothilde en était la preuve, tout le monde n’ait pas forcément profité de ces leçons. Quelques âmes avaient été un peu bousculées par la nouvelle des inclinations de certains habitants, puis finalement, tant qu’ils agissaient bien par ailleurs, quelle importance ? Plusieurs groupes, çà et là, reprenaient leur discussion et se désintéressaient de la meneuse du scandale.

Clothilde enragea en silence. Elle décida d’abattre une de ses cartes maîtresses, car elle avait un notable attaché à son parti.

\- Maître Gustave ! Lança-t-elle à son frère. Vous avez eu LeFou et Stanley comme élèves, vous pouvez nous dire s’ils ont des propensions au péché…

Le maître d’école se redressa en toussotant, prenant un air important.

\- Il est vrai… Il est vrai que je les ai eus tous deux comme élèves.

Stanley et LeFou se regardèrent. L’école à Villeneuve n’avait été un bon souvenir ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. Stanley n’avait passé qu’un an entre les griffes de Maître Gustave avant que sa famille ne l’envoie prendre des leçons, cinq ans durant, chez un autre maître qui s’était avéré bien meilleur et autrement plus aimable. Quant à LeFou, ses parents n’avaient pu envoyer leur rejeton que deux ou trois mois en classe, puis le décès de Mr Le Folliet père avait définitivement arraché le petit garçon aux bancs d’école, sans regret excessif.

\- J’ai pu déceler chez ces deux enfants des dérèglements de l’esprit propices à ces mœurs dissolues, car LeFou se plaisait à cueillir des fleurs pendant la récréation au lieu de se battre comme ses camarades !

Quelques éclats de rire moqueurs accueillirent cette preuve irréfutable.

\- Silence ! C’était un élève en deçà du médiocre, qui n’a jamais su apprendre ses lettres en dépit de mes soins diligents ! Cela prouve bien la dégénérescence de son esprit…

\- Menteur !

\- LeFou sait lire et écrire !

\- Il m’a même écrit pour sa prochaine commande de foin !

\- Et on sait que Stanley lui a appris !

\- Parlons-en de Stanley ! Rebondit Maître Gustave, qui tentait en hâte de reprendre la main sur la discussion. Seul un œil exercé comme le mien a su détecter chez lui une mollesse particulière…

\- Il était le premier à se battre à l’épée avec nous à la récréation ! Rétorqua un ancien camarade de classe.

\- … Un affaiblissement des facultés d’apprentissage…

\- Il a appris à lire le premier de notre classe !

\- … Et une sournoiserie inhérente à son esprit corrompu qui…

\- Silence, Maître Gustave !

\- Allez répandre vos horribles mensonges ailleurs !

\- Stanley n’est absolument pas comme vous le décrivez !

\- Vous êtes juste le pantin de votre sœur !

\- Sortez !

Maître Gustave reçut une pluie de boulettes de mie de pain et d’aspersions de bière qui le forcèrent à battre en retraite. Clothilde enrageait. 

\- Il n’y a donc personne ici qui croie en la morale divine ? S’écria-t-elle, les bras au ciel.

Le silence se fit. Gaston venait d’entrer, et Samuel étant celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte, il s’était chargé de lui expliquer l’affaire en deux mots. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Tonna-t-il de sa voix la plus impérieuse.

\- Vous abritez un serpent en votre sein, déclara Clothilde. LeFou est un criminel !

\- Tiens donc. A-t-il donc tué ?

\- Non !

\- Volé ?

\- Non…

\- Blessé quelqu’un ?

\- Il a corrompu un enfant !

\- De quel enfant parlez-vous ?

\- Stanley Laurent ! Glapit la vieille en montrant le jeune homme du doigt.

Gaston regarda Stanley, qui lui rendit son regard avec un air où se mêlaient crainte et courage. Il était évident qu’il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Gaston nota l’attitude protectrice qu’il avait en s’étant posté inconsciemment devant LeFou. Celui-ci semblait en proie à la panique la plus sombre, et ne pouvait que garder un air à peu près impassible, mais bien révélateur auprès de ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Une des triplées lui avait entouré les épaules d’un bras et lui parlait doucement, dans l’espoir de le réconforter un peu. Le malheureux était d’une pâleur mortelle.

_ Me dénoncer ? Fais-le si ça t'amuse, tu seras le premier puni !  _

LeFou ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait raison. Lors de leur dernière discussion, Gaston avait cru le perdre, et plusieurs jours après cette crise, son esprit tressautait encore de terreur à l’idée que cette discussion aurait pu être la dernière entre lui et LeFou. 

\- Il n’a rien d’un gamin, fit Gaston en désignant Stanley d’un signe de tête. Quant à ces histoires de corruption… Vous voulez dire que mon lieutenant aurait donné une somme d’argent à Stanley pour qu’il vote pour lui ?

\- Mais non voyons !!

Gaston faisait évidemment l’âne pour avoir du son. Bien qu’il lui en coûte d’accorder une faveur à Stanley, il ne pouvait faire accuser l’un sans faire tomber l’autre. 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et LeFou est une des personnes les plus honnêtes que je connaisse. Allez répandre votre venin ailleurs, dit-il d’un ton définitif avant d’aller s’asseoir à son fauteuil attitré.

La vieille femme sentait ses alliés vaciller. Personne ne semblait appuyer ses dires dans l’assemblée, fors un ou deux fâcheux. 

\- Mon père ! S’écria Clothilde en voyant que le père Robert venait de se lever. Vous savez mieux que quiconque la gravité de ce qui se trame ici !

\- Et votre charité sans bornes à accuser bien promptement des gens qui ne vous ont jamais fait de mal, rétorqua l’homme d’église. Allons ! Si vous les estimez si coupables que cela, que ceux d’entre vous qui n’ont jamais péché leur jettent la première pierre ! Mais au moindre mouvement contre eux, j’en écrirai directement à l’archevêché ! Et vous savez à quel point Monseigneur Habert de Crécy déteste les calomniateurs. Il n’a pas hésité à faire excommunier plusieurs personnes pour ce motif l’an passé, prévint le père Robert d’un ton menaçant.

Clothilde sentit le vent tourner. La peur de l’excommunication avait jeté la crainte dans ses rangs, qui s’éclaircirent promptement. 

En désespoir de cause, Clothilde se précipita vers la veuve Grandier qui venait de faire son entrée. La veuve d’un riche propriétaire était une voix non négligeable à obtenir. 

\- Madame Grandier !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes quelqu’un d’important… Vous pouvez appuyer mes dires !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Il faut faire accuser LeFou !

Amélie regarda LeFou, interloquée.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi l’accusez-vous ?

\- Du crime le plus abominable qui soit, fit Clothilde avec emphase. Le crime contre-nature qui est perpétré entre hommes !

Amélie eut un long coup d’œil pour l’assemblée. Visiblement, son avis trancherait la question. Elle n’avait personnellement rien contre le serviteur de Gaston, et honnêtement, se demandait de quoi se mêlait la sœur du maître d’école. LeFou semblait changé en statue. Stanley la regardait d’un air implorant. Gaston la fixait d’un air étrange, où se mêlait une tension extrême et des dizaines de recommandations silencieuses. La jeune veuve prit son attitude la plus digne et regarda Clothilde avec une expression où se mêlaient savamment compassion et ironie.

\- Ma pauvre Clothilde, vous déraillez complètement. LeFou, capable de faire une chose pareille ? C’est un membre tout à fait honorable de notre village. Vos accusations ne tiennent pas debout.

\- Mais il a corrompu Stanley Laurent ! Piailla Clothilde.

\- Corrompu ? Comme vous y allez ! Il me semble que Stanley Laurent est en excellente santé, rétorqua Amélie en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Non, mais je voulais dire… Par l’esprit.

Amélie se mit à rire. 

\- Essayez de trouver une proie un peu plus crédible pour vos prochains délires, fit-elle en passant devant la vieille femme. Pas un des jeunes hommes les plus respectables du village ! À moins qu’être travailleur, honnête, pieux et dévoué à sa famille ne soit pas encore assez pour vous… En ce cas, vous feriez mieux de balayer devant votre porte ! Maître Olivier ? Une eau de Ville d’Avray, s’il vous plaît ! Commanda-t-elle sans plus prêter attention à son interlocutrice.

Le désintéressement de la veuve Grandier envers Clothilde désarma les derniers alliés de cette dernière, qui finirent par partir. Clothilde, comprenant qu’elle n’aurait jamais de quoi faire accuser ses ennemis en bonne et due forme et honteuse de se retrouver seule au milieu de gens qui lui étaient défavorables, s’éclipsa à son tour. La tension baissa significativement une fois qu’elle eut disparu.

Stanley ne put s’empêcher d’aller faire un baisemain galant à la jeune dame.

\- Vous avez arrêté un vrai début de guerre, madame, dit-il avec reconnaissance. Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos belles paroles.

Amélie lui sourit.

\- Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant…

\- En discréditant une fois de plus Clothilde, vous nous avez permis de conserver la paix.

\- Que vous méritez tout autant que n’importe qui, assura Amélie avec un gracieux sourire, portant un grand verre d’eau pure à ses lèvres.

L’assemblée reprit son brouhaha habituel, la crise étant écartée. Gaston eut un regard de reconnaissance pour la jeune veuve, qui avait contribué à sauver son lieutenant. Il leva sa choppe dans sa direction, à quoi elle répondit par un sourire. La même idée était passée dans leurs esprits. Ce soir, ils se retrouveraient pour la nuit.

LeFou, encore déstabilisé par l’événement, fut aussitôt entouré des attentions de ses amis pour le rasséréner. Olivier glissa quelques gouttes de cognac dans sa bière pour le remettre d’aplomb, et Stanley le réconforta bien évidemment. Pendant qu’ils allèrent marcher un peu dehors, Samuel et Renée entamèrent une danse endiablée qui entraîna toute l’assistance, avec un zèle que n’aurait pas renié LeFou en personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, remis de ses émotions, LeFou se mêla au joyeux tapage et la soirée se termina heureusement bien mieux qu’elle n’avait commencé. 

Clothilde, découragée par cet échec cuisant et public, désavouée par le prêtre lui-même dont la menace avait fait grand effet, n’osa plus s’attaquer à LeFou ni à Stanley. Elle limita ses efforts à maudire les gamins qui manquaient de la faire tomber en courant sur la place, se plaindre du prix du kilo de carottes et pérorer sur la vertu de la voisine, abandonnant ses rêves de présenter comme la garante des bonnes mœurs de Villeneuve. 

La relation entre le lieutenant de Gaston et le fils cadet du drapier et de la modiste était un secret de Polichinelle, mais du moins, personne n’y trouverait à redire.

OoO


	19. "Chez nous"

\- À votre santé ! S’écria Tom en levant sa choppe.

\- Oui ! Renchérirent Dick et Guillaume.

Le visage de Stanley s’adoucit en voyant qu’Élise avait l’air triste, un peu à l’écart. Il s’approcha d’elle et lui entoura les épaules d’un bras.

\- Eh bien enfin, petite sœur ? Tu es triste ? Tu sais que j’habite à seulement trois rues de la maison, maintenant ! Je ne suis pas parti pour la Chine !

\- Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareil…

\- Il fallait bien que ton frère se mette à voler de ses propres ailes, murmura Eliabel en embrassant la plus jeune des triplées. Il n’allait pas vivre avec nous jusqu’à sa vieillesse !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on pourra récupérer ta chambre ? Demanda Eliana, très intéressée.

\- Non ! Rétorqua Eliabel. La chambre de Stanley restera en l’état !

\- Maman, tu peux donner ma chambre aux filles si elles veulent…

\- Et je l’ai demandée la première !

\- Hors de question !

L’assemblée se mit à rire. Après quelques mois de soirées en catimini, Stanley avait franchi le pas et s’était enfin installé avec LeFou, et ils avaient organisé une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère pour l’occasion. Dans le petit salon et la cuisine attenante, se pressaient les Déroulède, les Laurent au complet, Samuel et Renée, Maître Louis et Benjamin, et Olivier le patron de la taverne. Gaston avait été invité, mais ne s’était pas montré. LeFou ne s’en formalisait pas. Le bonheur de voir vivre enfin Stanley sous son toit effaçait toutes les déceptions. 

Les invités étaient répartis en petites grappes, et discutaient gaiement. De mains en mains, circulaient les pâtisseries de Maître Louis et les choppes remplies au tonneau qu’Olivier avait apporté en cadeau. Les enfants jouaient dans les jambes des adultes dans un joyeux tumulte. Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Stanley alla ouvrir. C’était le père Robert.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir mon père ! Entrez !

Le prêtre entra un peu timidement. Chacun le salua aimablement et Eliabel lui apporta une choppe.

\- Vous faites la fête ?

\- Oui, nous célébrons l’emménagement de Stanley !

\- Heu… C’est ça, concéda Stanley. Il est temps pour moi de, heu, de partir de chez mes parents.

Le père Robert regarda Stanley et LeFou d’un air qui montrait qu’il n’était pas dupe, mais il leur sourit en posant une main sur l’épaule du jeune tailleur.

\- Il en est ainsi ! Les enfants doivent tôt ou tard partir du nid ! Et j’avoue que ma seule contrariété sera de ne pas pouvoir rendre votre relation plus… Officielle.

Stanley et LeFou rougirent violemment. Les Laurent et les Déroulède furent aussi surpris.

\- Qu’on ne vienne point me rompre la tête avec le Lévitique, prévint le père Robert. Ce que vous faites dans l’intimité de votre foyer ne regarde que vous ! Pour ma part, je vois deux personnes heureuses, et deux bons chrétiens qui m’ont montré à maintes reprises leur bonté d’âme.

Ni Stanley, ni LeFou ne savaient plus où se mettre.

\- Il me semble que c’était hier, que je voyais ce garnement s’échapper à chaque fin de classe pour aller prier le bon Dieu de lui rendre son frère, dit-il d’un air attendri à Stanley. Voilà des prières sincères ! Et chaque soir pendant des années, remercier le bon Dieu de l’avoir exaucé ! Et LeFou, qui m’a aidé je ne sais combien de fois à réparer l’église !

Le père Robert sourit à l’assistance, comme il le faisait souvent lors de ses sermons. Dick n’était pas au courant de cette anecdote et embrassa son frère sur la tempe.

\- Oui, voilà de bons chrétiens ! Charitables, honnêtes, toujours prêts à aider leur prochain… Et voilà pourquoi je suis heureux que vous me permettiez de partager votre fête !

Un hourra général accueillit la déclaration du prêtre et la fête n’en fut que plus animée. 

Les célébrations se prolongèrent tard dans la soirée, puis chacun s’en fut chez soi. Stanley et Étienne se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salon en désordre, entourés de choppes et de plats vides. Stanley se mit aussitôt à rassembler la vaisselle, remettre les sièges en place. Étienne l’attira doucement à lui en l’enlaçant par-derrière.

\- Mon amour, viens, allons nous coucher… Tout ça attendra bien demain.

Stanley allait répliquer que le désordre n’était pas une bonne façon de commencer leur vie commune, puis se ravisa. Il reposa l’assiette sur la table, posa ses mains sur celles croisées autour de sa taille. 

\- C’est vrai. Maintenant, nous pouvons bien attendre demain… Nous avons tout le temps du monde.

Stanley se retourna dans les bras d’Étienne et l’embrassa.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Stanley eut un coup d’œil autour de lui. _Leur_ maison. Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire, malgré la journée passée à transporter ses affaires chez Étienne, aidé de sa famille. Certes, il n’y aurait pas de mariage pour mettre un acte officiel sur leur relation, mais le jeune homme trouvait que cette pendule qu’il avait apportée et qui trônait désormais sur le linteau de la cheminée, son manteau et son chapeau au portemanteau à l’entrée, ses vêtements rangés dans sa moitié d’armoire étaient des preuves tout aussi flagrantes que lui et Étienne étaient désormais un couple. Un vrai, tout aussi vrai que l’était celui que formaient ses parents, Dick et Magdeleine, Tom et Marianne.

Stanley sourit à son compagnon, puis lui prit la main pour l’entraîner vers la chambre - _leur_ chambre. Aucun des deux n’avait envie de dormir… 

Cette nuit-là eut des accents de nuit de noces.

OoO


	20. ... Et Gaston ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre final de cette histoire ! Un immense merci à Jathis !

Gaston passa près de la maison de LeFou, et entendit les bruits de fête. En s’approchant, il vit par la fenêtre les invités rire et discuter, et son lieutenant, une main sur l’épaule de Stanley, raconter quelque chose à Tom. Gaston avait été invité, mais avait renoncé à s’y rendre. 

Un reliquat d’orgueil à considérer ce genre de célébrations comme indigne de lui (car ce ne serait pas lui le roi de la soirée), de jalousie tenace envers le jeune tailleur, et d’impuissance l’empêchèrent de venir toquer à la porte. Il n’était pas à sa place dans cette célébration. LeFou ne méritait pas de voir son bonheur gâché par un trouble-fête.

Gaston sentit comme une vague de vieillesse l’accabler. C’était donc la fin d’une époque. LeFou n’était plus à lui. Il se sentit plus malheureux qu’il n’aurait cru. Il entra à la taverne et s’écroula dans son fauteuil, en proie à la rêverie.

\- Gaston ?

Il leva les yeux. C’était Amélie. Elle avait quitté le deuil, et sa robe rose lui seyait à merveille. Elle lui souriait.

\- Gaston… Je sais qu’une femme qui se jette à la tête d’un homme perd toute chance de lui plaire, mais… Puis-je compter sur votre galanterie pour me laisser vous tenir compagnie ce soir ?

Gaston eut un sourire sans joie et approcha un fauteuil pour elle. Elle s’installa en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- Je risque de ne pas être d’une très bonne compagnie ce soir, chère Amélie, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Nous pouvons rester tranquillement ici, à parler ou pas. Ou aller chez vous, ou chez moi… C’est à vous de choisir.

\- Pourquoi cette sollicitude ?

\- Parce que vous m’êtes sympathique, Gaston. Et que j’ose croire que vous avez assez d’amitié pour moi pour accepter mon aide quand vous êtes triste.

Gaston la regarda, incrédule. Il était déjà rare que ses rapports avec les femmes dépassent le stade de la séduction, mais avoir des rapports amicaux avec une dame ! Et une avec qui il avait déjà couché de surcroît !

Amélie se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler à voix basse.

\- Je suis prête à vous prêter mon épaule si vous avez des larmes à verser. Mon oreille si vous avez des choses à dire. Mes bras si vous avez besoin qu’on vous serre. Mon avis si vous le sollicitez, ou… Même mon silence si c’est ce que vous voulez.

Gaston se sentit agacé par ces reniflements qu’il entendit et en voyant le regard de son interlocutrice s’adoucir et lui tendre un mouchoir, il se rendit compte avec une stupéfaction mêlée de honte qu e c’était lui qui les émettait… Et qu’il était sur le point de pleurer. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main d’autorité. Ils quittèrent la taverne discrètement, allèrent chez elle et ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils furent hors des regards indiscrets que Gaston laissa libre cours à sa peine. Amélie l’enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux dans l’espoir de le calmer.

Lorsqu’il eut un peu retrouvé son calme, Amélie le regarda, l’air sérieux mais compatissant.

\- Je puis vous céder ma chambre d’amis si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver seul ce soir, Gaston. Et je pense que vous laisser seul serait une erreur.

Gaston allait se mettre en colère contre elle, pour oser se mêler ainsi de ses affaires, puis… Il se ravisa. La seule idée de se retrouver dans sa grande maison vide en cet instant lui faisait horreur. Pourtant, il avait besoin d’être dans un endroit moins intimidant que cette demeure inconnue.

\- Puis-je… Puis-je vous demander le service.. De passer la soirée avec moi, chez moi ?

Amélie le regarda.

\- Laissez-moi juste emporter quelques affaires.

Elle monta à l’étage et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac.

\- Je suis prête, nous allons chez vous dès que vous le voulez.

Gaston l’enlaça, le nez dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Merci.

Amélie sourit contre le torse de Gaston et le suivit jusque chez lui. 

Là, elle s’employa à faire un petit repas avec ce que contenait le garde-manger et à entretenir une conversation libre et gaie avec le maître des lieux. Lorsque l’heure du coucher sonna, ils montèrent à l’étage. Gaston lui proposa la chambre de ses parents, mais elle la refusa poliment. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les quartiers du chasseur, se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit. Amélie serra Gaston dans ses bras. Elle était fort belle, dans sa fine chemise qui ne laissait pas grande place à l’imagination et avec ses longues boucles dénouées, mais même le nez entre les seins généreux de la jeune veuve, Gaston ne se sentait pas d’humeur galante ce soir-là. Il la serra contre lui comme une poupée et épuisé, s’endormit presque aussitôt. Amélie sourit dans l’ombre, caressant les cheveux de la vedette du village, avant de s’endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, elle s’assura que Gaston s’habillait, se nourrissait, sortait de chez lui et allait à ses affaires, pendant les plages de temps que LeFou consacrait à lui-même et Stanley. LeFou s’enquit à plusieurs reprises auprès d’elle de la santé de son ancien supérieur, et fut soulagé et heureux de voir la paisible sollicitude que la jeune veuve marquait envers Gaston. 

Ce dernier découvrait avec étonnement que l’amitié était possible entre un homme et une femme, eussent-ils partagé la même couche. Contrairement à LeFou, Amélie n’était pas à ses ordres, n’accourait pas quand il l’appelait. Elle vaquait à ses affaires et menait sa propre vie. Curieusement, Gaston se prit à apprécier d’autant davantage leurs moments passés ensemble, car il n’était pas sûr du moment où se passerait le prochain. Cette incertitude lui était toute nouvelle car LeFou avait toujours immédiatement interrompu toutes ses activités dans l’instant où il était appelé, pour obéir à ses ordres. Amélie ne lui laissait jamais croire qu’il était plus important dans sa vie que la tenue de sa maison, la famille qui lui restait et dont elle s’occupait beaucoup, ses amies qu’elle visitait fréquemment, la gestion des affaires de feu son mari qui lui demandait beaucoup de temps. Elle opposait de temps à autre un refus poli mais clair et net quand elle estimait que l’appel n’était pas urgent ou qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’y répondre. Gaston entamait une longue période de sevrage.

Autant cette restriction était pénible venant de LeFou, car elle était nouvelle, autant elle était naturelle venant d’Amélie, qui l’avait imposée immédiatement. Gaston apprenait lentement à vivre seul, mais vraiment seul. De temps à autre, il osait esquisser une cour un peu maladroite auprès de la jeune veuve, qui l’appréciait avec indulgence. Les triplées verdissaient de jalousie de voir ces égards réservés à la veuve Grandier.

Petit à petit, Gaston se construisait son propre équilibre.

OoO

Un après-midi, il décida d’aller rendre visite à Amélie, et fut surpris des bruits venant de sa maison. Lorsqu’elle lui ouvrit, il découvrit, accrochés à ses jupes, deux enfants très jeunes, garçon et fille, qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour Amélie, heu…

\- Bonjour Gaston ! C’est gentil de venir nous rendre visite !

\- Tantine, qui c’est ? Demanda le petit garçon, qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

« Tantine » ? Oh, voilà qui expliquait la chose.

\- C’est un ami, mon chéri, répondit Amélie. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont allés passer quelques jours à la capitale et m’ont confié mes neveux pendant ce temps. Entrez donc !

Gaston entra, un peu intimidé. La petite fille le dévisageait pensivement avec deux immenses yeux noirs. Le petit garçon tomba en extase devant son épée.

\- Oh ! C’est une vraie ? Tu es allé à la guerre ? Tu as tué des méchants ?

\- Joseph, laisse-le s’installer, voyons !

Gaston s’installa dans le seul fauteuil qui n’était pas encombré de jouets. Amélie débarrassa celui qui y faisait face avant de préparer du thé. La petite fille avait suivi Gaston et semblait fascinée par sa veste écarlate. Gaston sourit.

\- Tu trouves ma veste jolie ?

La fillette hocha la tête, et grimpa le plus naturellement du monde sur ses genoux. Surpris par l’assaut, n’osant réprimander l’enfant, Gaston dut se résoudre à installer la petite fille sur ses genoux, où elle se mit en devoir de tripoter les boutons luisants de sa veste, un par un. Joseph s’assit sur un coussin par terre et semblait avidement attendre quelque chose.

\- Tu me raconteras la guerre ?

\- Seulement s’il a envie, répliqua Amélie en revenant avec un plateau. Jeanne-Olympe ! Tu n’as pas demandé la permission pour grimper sur les genoux ! 

\- Laissez Amélie, elle ne me dérange pas.

Amélie sourit et s’assit à son tour. Joseph quitta son poste pour se blottir contre sa tante. L’après-midi passa en bavardant paisiblement, et même si sa visite n’avait pas pris le tour initialement espéré pour Gaston, qui avait espéré un moment privé avec la veuve, il repartit pleinement satisfait de ces quelques heures passées, installé dans ce fauteuil, un feu d’enfer rugissant dans la cheminée, de charmants enfants batifolant dans le salon… Bon, jamais Amélie ne lui masserait les pieds, naturellement, mais il avait touché du doigt l’idéal qui trônait dans ses rêves depuis si longtemps. 

OoO

Il salua son hôtesse et repartit chez lui ce soir-là. Mais il eut la surprise de trouver Stanley qui l’attendait près de chez lui. Il referma son livre d’un petit claquement sec et lui sourit en le voyant.

\- Bonsoir Gaston.

Le chasseur eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Bonsoir Stanley.

\- Pouvons-nous avoir un mot ?

\- Certainement.

Gaston ouvrit sa porte et laissa son rival entrer. Celui-ci attendit poliment que son hôte se soit défait de son chapeau et de son manteau avant d’en faire de même et de le rejoindre sur un des fauteuils du salon. Gaston semblait las.

\- Je suppose que tu viens me poser un ultimatum…

\- De quelle teneur ?

\- Du genre « ne revois plus jamais LeFou ou ça va mal se passer », j’imagine…

Stanley eut un petit rire.

\- Certainement pas. Tu es indispensable à l’équilibre de LeFou et je ne l’empêcherai jamais de voir qui il veut. Il est assez grand pour choisir ses fréquentations.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Gaston, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. J’ose espérer que le bien-être de LeFou est un but qui nous est commun, déclara Stanley. Je veux que nous vivions en bonne intelligence, toi et moi.

Gaston eut un regard lointain.

\- Jusqu’à il y a quelques mois, lui et moi étions le Duo. Inséparables.

\- Plutôt, il était à tes ordres dès que tu claquais des doigts, corrigea Stanley.

\- Nous marchions ainsi depuis la guerre.

\- La guerre est finie depuis des années, Gaston, fit Stanley d’un ton patient. Il faut que tu réapprennes à vivre en temps de paix.

Gaston jeta un regard aigu à Stanley, puis se leva et arpenta la pièce, soudainement nerveux.

\- Mais qu’en sais-tu ? Tu étais un gamin quand nous sommes partis.

\- Je n’ai peut-être pas combattu avec vous mais j’ai souffert de la guerre moi aussi. Chaque jour j’ai prié pour le retour des nôtres. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à LeFou de s’être sorti de tout ça. Vous êtes revenus à la normale, Gaston. Les règles de la guerre ne s’appliquent plus. Et il faut que tu laisses de bon cœur LeFou retrouver une vie civile normale, avec des espérances normales.

\- Toi, donc.

Stanley sourit.

\- J’ose espérer que oui, concernant LeFou du moins. Mais je ne veux pas que son bonheur soit au détriment du tien.

Gaston leva des yeux étonnés vers Stanley.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m’as pris mon lieutenant. Tu as gagné. Peu te chaut ce qui pourrait m’arriver.

\- D’abord, je ne t’ai pas « pris » ton lieutenant. LeFou et moi sommes ensemble parce que nous le voulons tous les deux, je ne l’ai forcé à rien. Ensuite, la vie n’est pas comme la guerre avec les vainqueurs d’un côté et les perdants de l’autre. Déjà, LeFou te sert comme avant, et je pense que tu n’as toujours pas à te plaindre de ses services malgré mon horrible présence parasite, mmh ?

Gaston eut un grognement affirmatif. Non, en effet, il n’avait rien à reprocher à LeFou, hormis le fait qu’il n’était plus à l’ordre de jour comme de nuit.

\- Ensuite, il n’y a pas de raison que tu sois lésé en quoi que ce soit. Tu as tout à fait le droit de venir lui rendre visite quand tu veux ! Tiens, LeFou était même surpris que tu ne sois pas venu l’autre jour.

Gaston baissa la tête.

\- Je… Je n’aurais pas été à ma place.

\- Tu es la première personne que LeFou a invitée. Dis plutôt que c’était moi qui posais problème.

Gaston détesta la perspicacité de ce freluquet. Il resta silencieux un moment.

\- … Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu’il te trouve, finit-il par dire.

Stanley éclata de rire, à sa grande surprise (et sa fureur). Il se leva et s’approcha de lui.

\- Nous y voilà ! Tu es jaloux !

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! S’écria Gaston d’un ton d’enfant capricieux.

\- Gaston, Gaston, Gaston !! Fit Stanley en riant toujours. Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu âgé pour ces jeux ? Tu savais que LeFou a soupiré après toi pendant des années, et tu enrages comme un chiot dès que tu le vois s’éloigner ! Et c’est moi le gamin ?

\- Ce n’est pas vrai !!

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire bientôt ? Retenir ta respiration ? Te rouler par terre ?

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Gamin !!

\- Taratata, objecta Stanley. Tu es le plus grand gosse de Villeneuve !

Les deux hommes étaient nez à nez.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse ! Répéta Gaston.

\- Un gosse de plus de trente ans qui est tout colère parce que son meilleur ami a un amoureux !

\- Stanley… Gronda Gaston d’un air menaçant.

\- Oh, qu’est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Fit Stanley. Me tirer les couettes, me jeter du sable dans les yeux ? Me déculotter devant tout le monde ?

Gaston se rendit compte, pour la première fois qu’un combat contre Stanley était envisageable, qu’il n’était pas assuré d’avoir le dessus. C’était vrai que Stanley avait de sacrés muscles. Et les cours d’escrime lui donnaient un avantage certain… Mais le jeune homme n’avait aucune intention de se battre. Il continuait à soutenir son regard, l’air fort amusé, se retenant même à grand-peine de rire. 

Gaston eut brusquement l’image d’un Stanley fagoté en petite fille, avec une robe et des couettes. L’image était atrocement risible, et ce n’était vraiment pas bienvenu. Il était censé être en colère, bon sang !

Gaston n’en revenait pas que ce paltoquet vienne jusque chez lui le narguer avec sa bonne fortune. Et par-dessus le marché, lui dire qu’il avait tort de ne pas être heureux d’avoir tout perdu ! Et à le traiter de gosse, en plus. 

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis la tension aidant…

Éclatèrent de rire en même temps. 

Stanley eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n’était rien face à Gaston. Celui-ci laissa la tension des derniers jours éclater sous la forme salutaire d’un fou-rire libérateur. Un gars de vingt-trois ans, autrement dit un gamin, qui venait lui faire la morale ! L’absurdité de la situation lui paraissait irrésistible. Le souffle et les forces lui manquèrent rapidement, il dut s’asseoir. Les deux hommes ne retrouvèrent leur souffle que plusieurs minutes plus tard, les côtes douloureuses, des traces de larmes de rire sur les joues et le souffle court. 

\- Tu es le type le plus insupportable de tout Villeneuve, haleta Gaston en reprenant son souffle.

\- C’est celui qui le dit qui l’est ! Répliqua Stanley en tirant la langue.

\- Ah non, on arrête ! J’ai mal aux côtes ! Implora Gaston.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour se calmer, puis reprirent leurs places respectives.

\- Bon… Je le concède, je commence à voir ce que LeFou peut te trouver, admit Gaston.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il adore qu’on le fasse rire.

\- Je saurai m’en souvenir, nota Stanley.

\- Et… Tu n’es pas trop désagréable à regarder.

\- Trop aimable !

\- Plus sérieusement… Je.. J’ai vécu toute ma vie d’adulte avec LeFou. Ça fait quelques mois que vous vous tournez autour, et… Oui, bon. Je suis dérouté. Jamais LeFou n’a manqué à l’appel jusque-là. Avant que tu lui apprennes à lire, il devait s’appuyer sur moi pour ce genre de choses. Les lettres, les panneaux… 

\- Et tu ne supportes plus de ne plus lui être indispensable.

\- Autant qu’il l’est pour moi, oui, reconnut Gaston, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je te le dis et te le répète, Gaston. Je ne compte pas te voler LeFou. Vous resterez les amis que vous avez toujours été. Il va juste avoir sa vie à lui, c’est tout. Tu devrais consacrer ce temps libre à en faire autant !

\- Je n’ai jamais appris ça, objecta Gaston.

\- Eh bien, tu apprendras ! LeFou a attendu ses trente-trois ans pour apprendre à lire, tout est possible ! Fit Stanley avec enthousiasme.

Gaston resta songeur.

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre, Gaston se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Gaston ? Je voulais savoir si c’est toi qui as les réserves de poudre pour la battue de la semaine prochaine… Oh ! Stanley !

Stanley sourit au nouveau venu. LeFou était très étonné. Que pouvait-il faire chez Gaston, assis et détendu ? Et de quoi avaient-ils pu parler pour que Gaston ait cette expression apaisée sur le visage ?

\- LeFou, tu tombes bien, nous parlions de toi !

\- Oh, murmura LeFou en entrant. En bien j’espère !

\- Comme si on pouvait parler de toi autrement, fit Stanley.

\- J’ai la poudre que tu cherches, fit Gaston. Ne bouge pas, je vais en chercher.

LeFou laissa Gaston aller quérir la poudre à fusil, puis se tourna vers Stanley.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De toi, entre autres. De maturité, aussi, fit Stanley en souriant.

\- De maturité ??

\- Et du fait que Gaston pourrait venir dîner chez nous un de ces jours, ajouta Stanley haut et fort en voyant Gaston revenir.

Gaston eut un temps d’arrêt, le sachet de poudre à la main.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu pourrais venir dîner chez nous, répéta Stanley.

\- Oh, ce serait une très bonne idée ! Renchérit LeFou.

\- Et on pourrait étendre l’invitation à Madame Grandier, tant qu’on y est, ajouta finement Stanley.

Gaston rougit.

\- Oh, heu, je ne sais pas si…

\- Et si en plus tu arrives avec le dîner fraîchement tué, je suis sûr qu’elle sera très impressionnée.

\- Ça s’accommode comment, déjà, la venaison ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi faire, j’ai l’habitude.

Gaston resta un instant en arrêt devant cette conversation, où il n’était plus que spectateur. Ces deux-là étaient plus liés que les doigts de la main. Oui, c’était la fin d’une époque. Mais LeFou serait toujours un peu à lui tout de même. 

\- Bon… Puisque les invitations sont lancées, donnez-moi quelques jours pour trouver de quoi agrémenter le menu ! Fit Gaston, qui s’était bien rendu compte qu’il n’aurait pas le dessus.

Stanley et LeFou échangèrent un regard complice.

OoO

Amélie toqua à la porte, et fut accueillie par Stanley. Il fit un baisemain à la jeune femme et l’invita à entrer. 

\- Madame Grandier ! Bienvenue à la maison.

\- Merci Stanley ! Tenez ! Un cadeau tardif de pendaison de crémaillère, dit-elle en sortant de sa manche un livre.

\- Oh !! Les poèmes de Théophile de Viau ! Un immense merci, madame ! Je cherchais ce livre depuis une éternité !

Il débarrassa la dame de son manteau et lui indiqua le canapé pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir.

Amélie jeta un regard curieux vers la cuisine.

\- Que préparez-vous ?

\- Un civet de cerf ! Gaston est arrivé ce matin avec la bête, LeFou l’a découpée et préparée. Il s’y entend bien mieux que moi.

Un bruit d’ustensile tombant à terre se fit entendre, et Gaston arriva dans le salon, moins de son plein gré que poussé par le maître des lieux.

\- Ne reste pas dans mes pattes quand je cuisine ! Cria LeFou depuis ses fourneaux.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Pas de mais ! Va tenir compagnie à notre invitée ! Stanley ?

\- J’arrive !

Le jeune tailleur s’excusa auprès de la dame et Gaston prit le relais. Amélie lui laissa une place à côté d’elle. De leur observatoire, ils pouvaient voir et entendre leurs hôtes s’enquérir de l’avancée du repas.

\- Tu as fait combien d’œufs mimosa ? S’enquit LeFou.

\- Heu… Environ soixante-dix.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui, la part de Gaston, et… Je me suis dit que nous pourrions vouloir en prendre aussi.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va suffire ? J’ai peur que ce soit un peu juste...

Amélie regarda le chasseur.

\- Vos amis sont charmants ! 

\- Oui, concéda-t-il avec détachement. Ils sont pas mal.

La jeune veuve étouffa un gloussement derrière sa main, puis se pencha vers Gaston avec des airs de conspiratrice.

\- Et vraiment agréables à regarder, chacun à sa manière… Stanley est bâti comme un dieu grec. Quant à votre lieutenant, sans compter son charmant visage, on dirait un bonbon à la guimauve, rond et doux à ravir ! Une nuit entre les bras de ces deux beautés doit être inoubliable !

Gaston ne trouva rien à dire, sinon à rougir furieusement. Amélie sortit son éventail et battit des cils en considérant son interlocuteur, puis elle eut un sourire énorme.

\- Gaston…

\- Oui ?

\- … Vous y avez pensé !

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, ne faites pas l’innocent, vous y avez pensé !

Gaston se recroquevilla dans son siège, n’osant que dire.

\- Ooohhh, quel tableau exquis vous feriez, tous les trois, susurra-t-elle en joignant les mains. Une vision de rêve !

\- Amélie, je vous en prie, implora Gaston en empilant quelques coussins sur ses genoux.

\- Vous n’avez jamais pensé à le leur proposer ?

Gaston ne savait plus où se mettre. Amélie abrégea ses souffrances en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de ses hôtes et lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

\- Alors mes amis, est-ce que ce civet se présente bien ?

\- Le mieux du monde, chère madame !

\- Allons, LeFou, appelez-moi Amélie ! Et vous aussi Stanley !

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance d’une folle gaieté, où Gaston raconta par le menu la traque du cerf et reçut sa part des félicitations. LeFou fut, lui, loué maintes fois pour sa cuisine, et Stanley pour son service. 

Ce repas fut un échantillon assez représentatif de ce que fut la vie de cette maison à partir de là. Bien souvent pleine d’amis, de rires et de chants, mais aussi de calme, de paix, de douceur, de quelques disputes, mais de beaucoup de tendresse. La petite demeure devait abriter, et pour longtemps, très longtemps, les amours du tailleur et du vétéran.

Fin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honorable Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271134) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis)




End file.
